Rebuilding Ruin
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Upon her return from self-exile, Clarke finds herself having to choose between her heart and her head when tensions mount between the Ark and Lexa's people. Does she choose her heart by siding with Lexa or her head by siding with her people. Can she bring an end to the tensions before war breaks out between the two? Especially with the Ice Nation adding to the growing tension.
1. In the Middle

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

It had been months that she had survived in the forest, with just the knife at her ankle and the gun she'd carried from Mount Weather. However, no matter her time she was only human who had been raised in space and didn't know the reality of winter. Stories and video images didn't do justice to the cold that descended into the forest in a matter of days. Trees were lined with leaves one moment and the next were bare before snow began to gather on the ground and empty branches.

Clarke was unprepared for the winter and no matter how much the happy faces of her people reminded her of her actions and that she deserved death she knew she had to return. The snow soaked through her boots and socks with every step she took, the cold and wind beat against the jacket that Lexa had given her. With each step she felt pain and a deep part of her accepted it as punishment for the hundreds she had killed since arriving on the ground. She deserved much worse than to freeze to death, the idea of being floated seemed like a worthy punishment for her crimes, slow asphyxiation and being denied air would only be a fraction of the suffering she had caused but there was no equal to what she had done.

The sun began to set as she neared a meadow, covered in an untouched layer of snow and beautiful. Clarke allowed herself to pause and gaze at the doe and fawn that stood in the clearing sniffing for long-lost grass. It was peaceful, the wild away from any type of civilization. Peaceful and without guilt until nightmares invaded sleep.

Peace, however, was not meant to last as Clark watched the doe drop to the ground followed by the fawn. Knives were embedded in the animals' sides, Clarke leaned against her tree out of sight and crouched down to watch the hunters. She knew she had long before left Trikru territory, the few people she had seen hunting in past weeks no longer wore what she knew as Trikru clothing.

* * *

Several horses entered the meadow and two warriors walked past them to the deer. They removed the knives and tied ropes to their feet before tying the other end to the horses. Standing slowly while removing her knife from her boot, Clarke backed up only to feel a knife at her back. Turning fast she cut her captor with the blade only to be thrown into the tree and an ax placed to her throat.

" _Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir_." She spoke quickly and watched her captor gain realization in his eyes. "Please, I am just trying to get back to my people after taking a journey to seek forgiveness for my crimes."

" _Skaikru_ are no allies of _Azkru_."

Clarke allowed herself to translate the word by the sound alone. "Ice Nation?"

"You know of us?" The man huffed before taking her knife and put it in his belt. He took her arm and pulled her from the tree, pushing her into the clearing. "Who spoke of us? What lies have you been told?"

Part of her wanted to reveal her source but the realization that if she spoke of being allies with _Trikru_ then she most likely wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. "Rumors only."

"Rumors spoke by who?" He turned her and grabbed her throat. " _Trikru_? Boat People?"

Clarke met his eyes and stayed silent, finding herself being pushed into the snow as the man raised his ax over her head. Just as she felt as if she'd meet her end, Clarke was surprised by a yell in her direction. A woman approached wearing a grey fur cloak, probably made from a wolf. She held out her hand and Clarke looked between her captor and the woman.

"Come _Klark kom Skaikru_ , you are among friends." The woman gave a soft smile and Clarke took her hand. "Do not mind Rocco, he presumes threats at every corner and in every person not of our people."

* * *

Wiping off her coat, Clarke looked at the woman. "So you know who I am but who are you?"

"I am a friend of Bellamy's and he will be glad with the knowledge you are safe." She started walking and Clarke quickly followed. "I am Echo, I was among those in the mountain that he assisted in rescuing."

"That was _Heda_ Lexa actually who rescued you…"

"While she did secure our release, she did not rescue us." Echo grabbed a fur from a horse and quickly placed it around Clarke's freezing body. "She abandoned you and your people, her actions made you take lives both guilty and innocent. _Azkru_ and _Trikru_ have long been enemies and upon her abandonment of your people, _Azkru_ and _Skaikru_ have become allies."

Clarke nodded, "do you plan on attacking _Trikru_?"

"If there is a war then it would not be unwarranted and your people would be kept safe from attack. We would not require you to fight unless to defend yourself from attack." Echo put a hand on her shoulder. "You are among friends, come and I will escort you to your people. We were headed to the camp to deliver meat for the winter."

* * *

The ride was silent and Clarke allowed herself to look at all the warriors around her. Echo rode beside her, head held high and seemed to be in charge of the group. It continued to grow darker but the group didn't stop as Clarke was used to with Lexa's people. Echo seemed to be content in silence before she looked over to meet Clarke's eyes.

"Are you the _Azkru Kwin_ or are you one of her generals?"

The woman smiled, "I am her sister, why do you ask?"

"You just command them like you're the queen."

"If I was queen, you would have known it immediately." Echo looked down before looking up, "what do you know of my sister?"

Clarke shook her head, "just that she is the only queen among the twelve clans, the rest are led by Lexa or other _Heda_."

"My sister leads our people as our father did before her and his mother before him. One day my sister's daughter will lead after her. Our leaders are chosen by blood not by unseen spirits and gods. Others believe what they wish, things that do not exist and turn their heads from truth."

"Shouldn't people have the right to believe in what they wish?" Clarke tightened her grip on her reins. "A person's right to believe in gods or spirits is their right as a living being. At least that was what I was taught."

Echo chuckled, "Bellamy stated the same when we argued on the subject. He stated that you would be more open than most _Skaikru_ but I did not believe him. Once again he proves I am wrong in a matter."

Silence permeated the group before Clarke spoke softly. "How are my people?"

"They thrive and will last the winter."

* * *

It was midday the next day when Clarke felt the wind blow and she looked up at the trees to see movement. Shaking her head she looked ahead when suddenly an arrow embedded itself in Rocco's shoulder followed by one in Echo's horse. The horse fell and Echo stood, removing her ax as Clarke climbed off her horse. _Trikru_ emerged from the trees and aimed weapons at the four ice warriors.

" _Em pleni!_ " Clarke yelled and put her arms out to stop the fight between the two groups. The _Trikru_ warriors paused. " _Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru!_ " All lowered their weapons and lowered their heads. "They ride with me, escorting me back to Camp Jaha."

One of the _Trikru_ stepped forward, " _Skai Prisa_ , with your permission we request to escort you and the _Azkru_ to your camp…"

"Enough!" Rocco threw his ax and it lodged in the chest of one of the _Trikru_ warriors.

"No!" Clarke turned and looked at Rocco as a knife lodged itself in his chest. "STOP!"

She turned only to groan when a knife found itself in her leg. Her legs collapsed under her as one of the _Trikru_ warriors placed himself in front of her as if to shield her. The last thing she remembered was Echo yelling orders to her men to kill the _Trikru_ warriors. Gripping her protector's arm he turned to her.

" _Skai Prisa_?"

"Take prisoners, don't kill." The command was a mere whimper but she saw his nod as she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't get this idea out of my head that they wouldn't have introduced Echo without her being important. Could Bellamy's friendship with Echo and Clarke's alliance with Lexa split the loyalties and present war or could peace finally be achieved? Also Lexa commanded her warriors to listen to Clarke, so it stands to reason that the command possibly was never retracted after so they are required to listen to her still.

Next...Loyalties are tested as threats emerge from all three people.

Please read and review...


	2. Riding the Edges of Neutrality

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

The sound of fire crackling and the warm furs laying against her skin were what welcomed Clarke when she emerged from the fog surrounding her mind. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself not in a tent as she expected but in a room, the ceiling made of wood and it filled with the warmth of the fire that lay in a fireplace. Turning her head at the sound of water she found a teenage girl wringing out a rag in a bowl by the window, it was night or so the darkness beyond the window stated.

The girl moved towards the bed and paused when she met Clarke's eyes, her brown eyes went side slightly before returning to normal. She moved to the bed and sat on the edge, placing the wet cloth against Clarke's forehead. "You have fever, you must rest."

"Where am I?"

The girl smiled, "Polis, rest so you grow strong."

The feeling of being weak filled Clarke, her head felt like stone too heavy to lift and her limbs were like logs. Turning her head to the side she let the girl gently wipe at her forehead. "Your name?"

"Isla, I am healer."

"I'm Clarke…"

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, "all know you _Skai Prisa_."

* * *

The girl's head snapped up when the door to the room opened, she stood and looked down to advert her eyes. Clarke shifted her head gently to see Lexa move into the room, she wore a dress instead of her armor but there was little doubt of her authority.

"You are awake." Lexa moved towards the bed and the girl backed up to allow her room. "You have done well Isla, you may leave."

" _Sha Heda_." The girl put the cloth back in the bowl of water before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Lexa retrieved the cloth and sat where Isla had been moments before, she placed the cloth against Clarke's forehead and moved loose strands of hair away from her face with her other hand. "You must rest Clarke, you were injured in the attack despite your best efforts to prevent it from occurring."

"Why am I in Polis?" Clarke watched Lexa as the leader gently dabbed at her forehead, there was a tenderness in her eyes as she went about task. "I was close to Tondc and Camp Jaha."

"For now you must rest and when you regain strength I will answer all your questions." Lexa removed the cloth from her forehead and pushed strands of hair behind Clarke's ear. The back of her index finger trailed softly against the sky girl's cheek. "Rest and know you are safe from harm."

She rose and placed the cloth in water before pouring something from a jug into a cup. Lexa sat back on the bed and gently lifted Clarke's head, placing the cup at her lips. Clarke swallowed some of the drink only to find it mildly sweet. "Thanks."

"Rest, I will be nearby." Lexa squeezed her hand and placed the cup aside before leaning over to blow out the candle that sat on a chest near the bed.

* * *

Clarke watched as Lexa retreated to the table across the room and sat on a stool that lay beside it. She picked up a quill and started writing on something, the soft glow of the fire beating on her making her appear softer than usual. "Lexa?"

"Yes Clarke?" She turned to look at the girl laying in the bed.

"Did any of the ice warriors survive?"

Lexa stood and moved to the bed, looking down at the blond. "You are safe Clarke, they cannot harm you here in Polis."

"I didn't ask about that." Clarke groaned as she rose up on her elbows and felt Lexa's hand on her shoulder pushing her back. "They saved my life."

"The woman survived and escaped, one of her men was killed and the other three remain my prisoners." Lexa met blue eyes as she looked down at Clarke. "Do you speak true that they saved your life or are you attempting to save theirs?"

Clarke shook her head against the fur her head laid against. "They saved my life, I wouldn't have made it back to the camp in the winter. Your men stopped when I ordered them to but the ice warriors didn't so if they died then it was a deserving death."

Green eyes softened and a nod came from the commander. "Rest and when you are stronger we will talk more."

* * *

The sounds of chains rattling were heard as Lexa made her way to the prison of Polis, one of her warriors opened the grated gate as she stopped before it. Walking in she saw all three of the ice warriors standing with their arms chained above them against the wall.

" _Skai Prisa, yu sis em au_?" Lexa watched the three and their reactions, one spit on the ground while the others stood indifferent, the one on the far end finally gave a nod. Turning she signaled to one of her men and pointed to the one on the end. " _Breik em au_."

The warrior was released but a knife held to his side as he was lead to Lexa. " _Ai lukot kom Klark kom Skaikru_." Lexa only gave a nod before the man was escorted out of the room and the other two were left behind.

The two started yelling and Lexa turned when the one that had spit used vulgar language in reference to Clarke. Removing her knife she pressed it to the man's throat without a second thought. " _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op_." She took a step back and the man grew silent, his head going down.

The sound of metal locking was heard as Lexa exited, the gate shutting behind her. As she was leaving the prison she was met by Indra and Octavia, the sky girl fought for her place as a second just two months before.

" _Heda_ ," Octavia looked down before looking up again. "My brother is here and he demands to speak with you on threat of war."

"It is unwise to threaten me with war." Lexa moved past both women. "Octavia you will accompany to meet with your brother but neither of you are to speak of Clarke until I can assess his motives."

" _Sha Heda_." It was an automatic reply that came from both of them.

* * *

Arriving at the gate of Polis, Lexa nodded to her men and they opened the small visitation gate. She watched as Bellamy walked through with a woman dressed in Ice Nation clothing behind him slightly.

"You brought Ice Nation here, are you stupid Bellamy?" Octavia practically shouted and only paused from moving when Indra put up her hand.

Bellamy pointed at Lexa, "your men attacked the group escorting Clarke to Camp Jaha. Echo and her men were on their way to supply food and return Clarke to us after her self-exile until your men harmed them. I'm sure the warriors are dead if you're consistent at all…"

"The men still live." Lexa put a hand to her waist only to remember her sword wasn't at her side, just her knife. "I will return one to you but the others will suffer for their actions." She turned to look at Indra, "bring the warrior I freed."

Octavia left immediately to get the man and Bellamy met Lexa's eyes. "Where's Clarke? You'd be stupid to think that I don't know that you're holding her prisoner here against her will. She was traveling with your enemies so that makes her an enemy."

"Clarke is _Skai Prisa_ , she is my equal and thus untouchable unless a direct threat on my life is made." Lexa stared at Bellamy, "as for Clarke's location, she is alive and safe within Polis. I do not keep her captive nor shall I if she wishes to leave."

Bellamy looked at Echo, " _Skai Prisa_?"

"Sky Princess, a title equal to that of _Heda_ and _Azkru Kwin_." Echo looked back towards Lexa only to take a short step forward when her warrior walked with Octavia. "Essen, what of the others?"

The man looked at Lexa before looking back at Echo. "Prisoner, I was freed because of our actions in saving _Klark kom Skaikru_."

"Clarke stated that if not for you then she would be dead. She also stated that she attempted to stop an attack between my men and yours, however your warrior killed one of mine before you ordered for the death of my men." Lexa took a step forward towards Echo. "Take your warrior and leave Polis, your actions are of war and I should have your head for them."

"You will only kill us when we leave."

Lexa held her head up, "you will be left unharmed from this moment until you reach your territory. I only forget the call for blood because you saved Clarke's life, leave before I forget my mercy."

"Not until we see Clarke." Bellamy stared the woman down.

"Clarke is unharmed and shall remain unharmed. You are Octavia's brother and _Skaikru_ so I do not harm you but do not test my patience in these matters. I shall send Clarke to your camp once she has regained her strength."

Echo touched Bellamy's arm and looked at him, "Bellamy come before our lives are forfeited."

Bellamy stared at Lexa, "I expect to see Clarke by the end of the week or we'll be back."

* * *

A/N: Well Bellamy is bordering on war...

Next...Clarke overhears information that causes her to realize her people are mere action away from being the enemy of their former allies and confronts Lexa on her plans.

Please read and review...


	3. Soft Discussions and Loud Protests

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clark ignored the attendant that moved around her at the small table that sat beside a large window looking out onto one of the busy streets of Polis. Finally strong enough to walk into the kitchen, despite with the help of her permanent attendant Lexa had assigned to her, she allowed herself to survey the street while taking slow bites from a bowl of soft puffed oats topped with honey.

"Is your meal cold? I can heated it over the fire." The girl stood by the table with her hands clasped in front of her.

Looking up at the young teenager, an orphan whose parents were both warriors and were lost to reapers, Clarke shook her head. "No I'm fine, thanks anyways Nia."

"I shall start preparing the next meal, only call if you require something." She smiled and moved to the large table that had some type of bird laying on it, a roasting stick stuck through it.

"I see you are able to venture beyond the bed." Lexa moved into the kitchen and immediately sat across from Clarke at the table. Nia was over immediately with a bowl and placed it before her. "That is all Nia, you may leave."

" _Sha Heda_." She bowed her head before leaving the kitchen.

Clarke looked back out at the street, "I felt like I was in a prison and all I needed was some help from Nia to get here."

"If my room feels like a prison then perhaps you would prefer another. The one beside it has not been used and would be yours to design how you wish. It also allows for more light to enter." Lexa took a bite of her meal and found Clarke starring at her. "If that is what you wish…"

"I was sleeping in your bed? Where were you sleeping?"

"On the ground, the bear fur makes for a comfortable pallet." Lexa gave a soft smile, "as I promised I will answer any of your questions."

* * *

The sky girl nodded and looked down at her bowl. "Why am I here and not in Tondc or Camp Jaha?"

"Tondc is nothing more than broken stone, the process of rebuilding has been cut for the winter. As for your camp, considering you were injured my men did not feel it wise to venture there. They journeyed to Polis as it has our most advanced healers. Isla's mother saw to your care and though my men's crude attempts at healing you during the journey lead to a fever and weakness, you are recovering. Once you have recovered fully and can walk the streets without aid, I will give you a horse so you may return to your camp."

"So I'm not a prisoner here?" It was said playfully but Lexa's soft smile gave way to her stoic exterior once again.

"No and you should know Clarke that you have been given the title of _Skai Prisa_ , you are my equal as well as that of every H _eda_ and the _Azkru Kwin_. This makes you untouchable unless a direct attempt is made on your life. To harm you is to gain death and this is something the ice warriors in my prison are aware of."

Clarke looked down as she pushed her bowl away. "I won't kill them."

"If not by your hand then by another, they must pay for their crimes. It is law and has existed for generations."

"No it's your law not mine." Clarke shook her head as she turned to the window. "I've killed too many, not all were innocents but the hundreds I killed are too many." Messing with the long black sleeveless dress that draped over the leggings she wore, Clarke sighed. "What does _Skai Prisa_ mean? I know _Skai_ is reference to where we came from…"

Lexa's smile emerged as Clarke looked up at her to meet her eyes. "Octavia stated I shouldn't translate the meaning to you and I should order all to not reveal it's meaning but I do not believe you would kill me as she said you would." Her tone was playful and it was the first time Clarke had heard it as such. " _Prisa_ means princess, you are called Sky Princess by my people."

"Of course someone called me that and your people started to use it." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I was given the title as a form of mockery, because my parents were high up in the chain of command on the Ark. I hated it then and I hate it now." Clarke placed her hands on the table and tapped them gently. "Can I order them not to call me it?"

Lexa reached her hand out and let her fingers brush against the back of Clarke's hand. "You can but know this Clarke, they call you it out of respect not mockery. My people would not dare to mock you, your people perhaps but not you."

Clarke turned her hand till it was facing up, threading her fingers through Lexa's and held it. "I still don't forgive you for taking that deal but I understand why you did. I still trust you Lexa, at least I trust you beyond the matters of war. I'll talk to my people about re-establishing an alliance with you. It will take time but I believe I can convince them it's in their best interest."

* * *

" _Heda_?" Both turned to see Nia standing at the doorway to the kitchen with Indra and Octavia beside her. "An audience with you is requested."

Lexa pulled away from the blond in front of her and stood. "Octavia, perhaps you would like to visit with Clarke while I see to matters?"

"I think…" she paused when she saw Indra's look, "that's a great idea." She moved over to the table and sat down where Lexa had been.

"Nia," Lexa looked at the girl. "Prepare the room beside mine, Clarke would like a room with more light. You are to consult with her and then purchase any materials necessary to prepare the room."

The teenager nodded her head, " _sha Heda_." She moved to the table as Indra and Lexa departed down the hallway. "What color is your favorite or perhaps there are two colors you prefer?"

"Do you even have a favorite color?" Octavia inquired and Clarke thought about whether she had a favorite color. She'd always seen colors as part of a life and even upon landing she wasn't taken with anything in particular but the green of Lexa's eyes had always intrigued her.

"Green, like a soft pine color."

The sound of something breaking made all turn towards the doorway, Clarke stood up and leaned against the table before attempting to walk towards the doorway. Nia was up and helping her immediately, "where do you wish to go?"

"To bed, I'm tired." Clarke caught Octavia raising her eyebrow, clearly aware of the falseness in the statement.

* * *

Heading down the hallway they walked past a closed door where Lexa's shouting could be heard. Clarke leaned against the wall and listened, Nia looked between her and Octavia as if to find out if she wasn't going to be harmed for listening in on the meeting her _Heda_ was conducting.

"They go too far!" Lexa's voice was loud. "I have not touched their camp nor have I attempted to claim the land around it yet now they side with the Ice Nation's wish to war with us. They know not what they do."

Indra's calm but firm voice cut through her yells. "What of Clarke? Is it possible she is here to spy on us? A ploy by the Ice Nation and _Skaikru_?"

"You will watch your tongue Indra, Clarke may not forgive the actions of battle but she would not spy for the Ice Nation or her people. She is already planning an attempt to restore an alliance between us and _Skaikru_. I doubt she knows the Ice Nation has declared war and manipulated her people into agreeing."

"The boy is blinded by _Eko kom Azkru_ , he does as she wishes and defends her not knowing what she is capable of."

"What is known about her besides the clan she comes from?"

* * *

Clarke shook her head and turned the handle on the door, pushing it open and leaned against the doorframe. "If you want to know about Echo, I can give you the information I have but you have to include me in this discussion since my people are involved."

Lexa turned to Clarke, "you should be resting, we can talk later on such matters."

"No, what I need is for you to stop coddling me like I'm some weak little child. I want answers Lexa and if you don't give them to me, I'll find them myself." She straightened herself in the doorway. "You want an alliance with my people, well that starts with an alliance between us…"

"We maintain an alliance, we are not enemies Clarke."

Clarke glared at her, "how quickly that can change if you don't stop keeping secrets from me. I understand how dangerous the Ice Nation is…"

"How do you know this?" Indra questioned the sky girl and immediately blue eyes bore into hers.

"It's not important how I know, the fact remains that I know. When they found me I was peaceful because I knew I couldn't survive a fight with them but I kept my mouth shut when they asked me questions to protect both our people. Besides, don't think I don't know that you were speaking my language in hoping I'd come by and hear. You could have spoken in yours and I wouldn't have understood a thing, probably wouldn't have even stopped."

* * *

Lexa moved to the door and gently placed Clarke's arm around her shoulder, nodding to Octavia as she did so. "You will sit as we talk, your leg still remains weak. It has only been a week since you arrived and today is the first you have ventured from the bed." She walked Clarke to a chair that sat beside the table and helped her sit.

"As long as you stop shouting and breaking things." Clarke gained green eyes boring into hers, "I heard the cup shatter and I can see the pieces in the corner. What was it you said to me, calm my anger. I think you should calm yours before you injure Indra, I'd hate to have her tied to a pole because she defends herself against your attack."

Indra huffed but Clarke only let a soft smile go as Lexa turned towards the table. "I shall calm my anger when your people stop acting like obedient wolves who follow their hunters through the forest at every command."

"I think the saying is 'following them around like a puppy' not an obedient wolf."

"What is a puppy?" Lexa looked at her in confusion.

Clarke sighed, "I'll explain later. What have my people done now?" As she asked, Octavia closed the door so the three could talk strategy in private.

* * *

A/N: Well that was entertaining...

Next...Bellamy arrives in Polis with Abby and tensions mount when Clarke attempts to persuade an alliance with _Trikru_ instead of _Azkru_.

Please read and review


	4. Wolves of War

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Lexa allowed herself to survey the stall in the small outdoor marketplace of Polis, with few vendors even emerging in the winter while others stayed in the indoor marketplace, the small area was sparse at best. Indra and Octavia stood slightly behind her, the younger wide-eyed and for good reason. The stall owner was known for his training of wolves with only a scent of the future owner. The wolf he came walking back with was an silver and black female adult on a leather leash with a leather loop around the muzzle.

"You're getting a wolf?" Octavia asked, making sure to keep her tone curious versus that of questioning authority.

"Yes but the animal is not mine to keep." She looked at the owner, a former warrior who had suffered a battle wound so grave he could not return to battle. "The animal is trained in whose scent?"

The man held off the leather lead and Lexa took it, finding the animal rubbed against her and looked up as it sat. "She is trained to you _Heda_ , _Skai Prisa_ and the other five scents you gave me. The animal is trained not to attack unless given a command but it will not attack any she has been trained to recognize. Only those loyal to _Skai Prisa_ will the animal not attack."

"Very good, thank you." She turned to leave and Octavia backed up slightly as the animal neared her. "The wolf will not attack you Octavia, it merely wishes to place its scent on you."

Octavia bent down till she was crouched and put her hand out, the wolf nuzzled her hand before moving against her side. "Hi there." The wolf panted and sat beside her, looking up at Lexa as it did. "So you got her for Clarke?"

"Yes, she wishes to return to Camp Jaha and my men cannot go with her. I will send you and Lincoln but you will not always be with Clarke, this way the wolf will protect her if she is attacked. One word from Clarke and the animal will attack those who touch her."

Indra regarded the wolf, "a wise idea _Heda_. Any harm to her and any allies of ours will rally with us against _Azkru_."

* * *

Clarke sat in a chair in her room drawing on a piece of parchment with charcoal when she heard the heavy door to the house close. She smiled slightly before looking back out the window at the small garden that was covered in untouched snow. Taking in detail mentally, she looked back down at her paper to express it.

"Clarke?" The door opened slightly and she looked up to see Lexa in the doorway with her hands behind her back. "Am I disturbing you?"

Placing her materials aside she shook her head, "no, come in."

Lexa moved into the room and her arms moved from around her back when she pulled on a lead that held a wolf. Clarke leaned back in her chair and held her breath. "Do not be alarmed, the animal will not harm you." She let go of the leather and the wolf moved to Clarke, sniffing her knee gently before sitting down to look up at its new owner. "It is a gift to you on your journey back to your camp. The animal will protect you and those whose scents it has been trained to be loyal to, however it will only attack if given a command. I will provide the command to you later when the animal is away from hearing."

Clarke placed her hand out hesitantly and the wolf nuzzled her hand, leaning its head to the side when she sunk her hand into the fur. "Hello. Are you male or female?"

"Female, male wolves are too aggressive so we do not train them."

"So I get to keep her?" Clarke looked up at Lexa as she continued to pet the wolf. "What's her name?"

"The animal does not have a name, what purpose does providing a name to an animal have?"

Blue eyes rolled as she looked back down at the wolf, "you need a name, how about Scout?" The wolf whined and she chuckled, "I guess not. What about Shadow since your coat is dark like a shadow on a light day?" The wolf nuzzled her hand and she laughed, looking up to find Lexa smiling at her. "Her name is Shadow and not 'it' or 'animal'."

"I understand. I shall have the symbol for shadow engraved on her control rope." Lexa moved to them and bent down beside the animal while Clarke moved to the floor. "Does she please you? I cannot send my men beyond Octavia and Lincoln to your camp but I require you to be protected. You described once wanting a dog but as none survived, I believed a wolf to be a satisfying substitute."

The sky girl allowed her eyes to meet Lexa's, "my people won't harm me and you said that I am equal to the Ice Nation's queen so to harm me welcomes death. I don't think I'll need Shadow but I love her, thank you."

"She has been trained to attack on command all except you and I, Indra, Ryder, Nyko, Octavia and Lincoln. She will remain beside you and will do nothing unless you demand it of her. Your mother and friends must be aware that they are not immune to her attack command."

Clarke nodded and reached out her hand to the woman beside her, Lexa allowed the sky girl to take her hand and soon found it in the soft fur of the wolf. "Just pet her, it's calming."

"Do you wish to see the markets since your leg has healed enough to walk farther than the kitchen?"

"As much as I love my room and the art supplies you've brought me, I want to purchase more before I head to Camp Jaha. Materials are sparse there and I'd like to continue drawing."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Clarke found herself stepping on snow with Lexa to her right and Shadow to her left. She opted to tie the wolf's lead to her belt loop so she could pull the warm bear fur lined shawl over around her tight. Lexa had seen to it that the wolf fur she'd been wearing be packed up with the materials she was taking with her to camp the following day. Her decision to leave was becoming necessary with mounting tensions and it being two weeks over what Bellamy had demanded. She knew it was really one week too many but her leg had needed to heal enough to stand on it.

" _Heda_ ," one of the gate warriors ran over and stopped before them, his head bowed to his leader. " _Skai Prisa_ , your people come and demand your return."

Clarke shared a look with Lexa, "who is it?"

"The one called Bellamy and one I have not seen before, she calls herself Chancellor."

"Your mother journeys to Polis," Lexa nodded and turned to the warrior. "Let them in and we will meet you at the gate."

" _Sha Heda_." The warrior left and Clarke sighed as Lexa's gaze floated over her.

The leader moved around Clarke and bent down to remove the lead from Shadow's collar, only the engraved metal plate attached to letter with the symbol of the wolf's name as well as the spelled English version remained. "Come Clarke, it has been some time since you have seen your mother and I am sure she worries for you." Lexa's hand moved under the shawl till it found the belt loop and quickly untied the leash. Once she had looped the ends she placed it over Clark's neck and arm till one end rested on her shoulder and the other against her hip. Soft breath met Clarke's neck as Lexa spoke softly. "Our peace together has lasted longer than was expected, for now we must return to our people and potential war."

Blue eyes met green but Lexa moved away before Clarke could even speak. Propriety and authority of _Heda_ had to be maintained in public, behind the walls of Lexa's tent or home was where the warrior could be soft and gentle. Clarke just nodded and gave a soft reply to her questioning eyes. "Okay."

* * *

The gate was surrounded by wood and steel intermingled to form a huge wall that couldn't be seen over. Watchtowers had been built into various points so to see the land around them and Clarke noticed Bellamy and her mother waiting with several warriors beside and around them, making the two seem hesitant to stand where they were.

"If you treat all your allies this way, there's no wonder you make enemies." Abby shot out as soon as both girls were within hearing range. "We aren't dangerous to your men."

"No but the people you align yourself with are." Lexa nodded to them both and extended her arm out towards Clarke. "As you can see, Clarke is unharmed and if you had merely waited, she would have been at your camp in two days for she was to leave at dawn tomorrow."

Bellamy took a step towards Clarke but the warrior beside him moved to stop him. "No it's alright." Clarke put her hand up and the warrior backed down. "As long as I am here and no attempt is made on my life, none of _Skaikru_ will be touched." Her voice was loud and all the warriors backed off from surrounding Bellamy and Abby.

"You command them now?" Abby looked at her, "or did she order them to listen again?"

Indra stood a few feet off to the right and gave a huff. "She is _Skai Prisa_."

"I don't know what that means."

The general gazed at the woman, "you should learn."

Bellamy once again moved to Clarke and hugged her, she pulled back after a moment. "Good to see you alive, we thought the worst hearing you'd been taken from the escort."

" _Azkru_ attacked first, I ordered _Trikru_ to stand down and they did. They only brought me to Polis to heal me since Tondc is rubble and they feared for their lives at Camp Jaha." Clarke smiled at him. "I'm fine, battled infection for a few days but I'm now up and around."

* * *

He looked down to see Shadow and backed up, "Clarke don't move, there's a wolf beside you."

" _Graun_." The Trigedasleng word slipped off Clarke's tongue easily and the wolf laid on the ground, Clark removed the leash from around her and tied it to Shadow. " _Skai_." The wolf stood on all fours and moved to stand against Clarke's side. "She won't hurt you unless I command her to."

Abby stared at the wolf, "that animal is not coming to our camp. It could turn around and kill someone if threatened."

"The animal is trained to respond solely to Clarke." Lexa spoke firmly. "It will do nothing unless commanded to do so. As for refusing Shadow, you would insult _Trikru_ as she was a gift for Clarke's help in freeing them from the tyranny of the mountain men. To reject a gift is a grave insult in our culture, even the _Azkru_ can agree to this."

"We should speak further about re-establishing the alliance with _Trikru_." Clarke spoke firmly as she looked at both Bellamy and her mother. "You've probably been walking half the day, lunch is probably finished so we could talk and eat."

Bellamy looked at Lexa, "we're fine Clarke, we should get going though."

"I'm not leaving till dawn so you can stay or go back to camp ahead of me." Clarke stated before turning to go.

"Clarke stop right now." Abby commanded her and Clarke ignored her. "I am Chancellor and I'm ordering you to stop!?"

Clarke turned around and looked at her mother, "I am _Skai Prisa_ and in Polis I have the authority not you!" Her tone increased as she neared her mother, "you maybe chancellor but that means nothing here and I assure you that if they think for one moment you're a threat to me then they will kill you. It doesn't matter if you're my mother or not." She shook her head, "you have no idea what you've done," she looked over at Bellamy, "what either of you have done. I'm trying to be diplomatic but I can only do so much to prevent war. You walk the line and once you put your foot over it, I can't save your lives. So I'd advise you to shut up and start listening to me or you'll find yourselves on a bloody battlefield with no help and dead within minutes."

With that she turned to leave, Shadow stayed beside her and Lexa merely followed till they walked side by side together. Indra looked at both Bellamy and Abby, "either you accept the invitation or you leave immediately. _Heda_ will not harm you nor _Skai Prisa_ but if you wish to keep your lives in the potential war ahead, you will listen." She waited and they followed after Clarke. "Perhaps you aren't all _branwada_."

* * *

A/N: So that happened!

Next...Abby and Bellamy get a glimpse at the civilized nature of Polis and learn a dark secret few know of.

Please read and review


	5. Guarded Hearts

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

As soon as the four entered Lexa's home they were met by Nia, the girl immediately took Clarke's shawl and Lexa's cloak. She smiled at Bellamy and Abby, both taken aback by the girl who stood waiting like a slave. Nia disappeared for only a few seconds down the hall and slipped into two rooms to dispense of the outerwear of both leaders. The entire thing watched by Bellamy as he eyed the hall curiously.

"Has the meal been finished?" Lexa asked as she moved towards the kitchen through the doorway of a small sitting area. Clarke followed and Nia hurried behind both while Abby and Bellamy slowly followed.

" _Sha Heda_ , I took special care with the spices as you instructed due to the last incident with the fowl." There was a small smile on her face and Clarke hit her arm playfully.

"We agreed to never speak of that again."

The girl covered her mouth but still laughed behind it, "I apologize _Skai Prisa_ but it was funny the way you waved your arms upon tasting the spices. You yourself looked like wild fowl."

"Do not make me tie you to a pole Nia." Lexa stated as she started moving the table from the wall and placed idle chairs around it.

" _Skai Prisa_ would not let you _Heda_." The girl spoke genuinely as she smiled. "I shall begin preparing the meal, will your guests be joining or departing before the meal?"

Abby took a step towards her, "I'm Clarke's mother, we'll be staying for the meal." She eyed the girl curiously, "are you the Commander's sister?"

"She is my guardian, without her I would be without a family or home." Nia nodded to Abby before moving around to the counter top. "It will be only minutes before I am finished, please sit."

* * *

Bellamy shook his head and sat down, "so you make her work for her keep, practically a slave."

Lexa's voice was stern as she slowly sat down across from Bellamy. "Nia is not a slave, nor do I allow for slavery to exist within the territories I control. She is free to leave whenever she wants and only does the housework because she considers it an insult to live in my house without doing her share. I invite you into my home so have care…" her words were stopped by Clarke's hand on her arm.

"I think things are getting off to a bad start." Clarke looked at all three, "what we need is to do is what wasn't done before and that is to put aside the past. We can't change the past but we can change the future and we care currently heading towards war."

"There is no war." Abby looked at Lexa, "unless you attack us."

"That is what your _Azkru_ allies state but what they do not tell you is that they have continued to push against our borders with their villages. The queen rides preparing for war and using the distraction of her sister in your camp to keep our people apart. Against _Azkru_ my people are no match but together, we can succeed in winning the war she has planned."

Bellamy shook his head, "Echo wouldn't lie to me, if her sister was planning war then she'd tell me."

"Are you sure about that?" Clarke asked him earnestly and with concern. "I know you care about her and I know she's your friend…"

"You've been gone a long time Clarke and we've been concerned but life has moved on at the camp." Bellamy looked her in the eyes, "Echo came on behalf of the Ice Nation just two weeks after you left. She stays for weeks at a time before returning to her people, since being free from the mountain she's been at our camp longer and has built friendships."

"Or spied on you." Lexa stated as Nia placed plates before each of them, full of food. "The _Azkru_ are dangerous and have no morality, your love for the girl only blinds you to what stands behind the fog she waves in your face. She gathers information and then returns to speak of it to her sister. All _Azkru_ are as cold as the ice they live on and this is why all clans fear them."

Bellamy shook his head and stood, "you don't know Echo so watch your mouth." He left the room and Abby sighed.

"Give me a few moments." She stood and moved out of the room to speak to Bellamy.

* * *

Clarke watched Lexa stare at her plate as if trying to find her mask again. "Lexa…"

"If we go to war you will not leave Polis," Lexa looked up at Clarke with steel in her green eyes as well as sadness. "I will not let you be identified as one close to me."

"If Echo has been at the camp as long as she has then the likelihood of you and I being allies is already known to her sister."

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's own and shook her head slightly. "But she does not know of anything beyond allies. I will not let you suffer Costia's fate, I would sooner sacrifice myself to her knowing you would help my people in their search for the one holding my spirit."

Clarke stood up and shook her head as she snatched her hand back. "No, I won't let you do something so stupid."

Neither noticed Bellamy and Abby moving into the doorway and both paused as Clarke yelled at Lexa. The likelihood of her being punished had both waiting to see what would be said on Clarke's behavior. Lexa stood and stared at Clarke, "I am not scared of death Clarke and I know the next _Heda_ will be called soon after my spirit is released. That is more acceptable than waiting week after week as pieces of you are delivered to me in the night. That is what she will do and that is why you will not venture beyond these walls if war comes." Lexa moved closer and met Clarke's blue eyes. "I survived Costia's death by creating peace but your death would incite a slaughter, for I would release my spirit and my people would destroy _Azkru_ in retaliation. Your death is my death."

"And your battle is my battle, if war comes then we go together." Clarke smiled slightly at her as she caught Lexa's hand. "Besides, if I'm not beside you how do I know you won't take another deal to save your people?"

"As you stated, you can trust me in all matters except war." Lexa nodded and dropped Clarke's hand as she took a step back. "Fine, however if war comes you will be assigned a permanent guard beyond Ryder, Octavia and Lincoln."

Clarke laughed as she moved to sit down, "so the great _Heda kom Trikru_ is not enough to protect a simple girl?"

"You doubt my prowess?" Lexa sat down beside her and met Clarke's smile with one of her own. " _Shof op!_ "

Clarke laughed, " _yu shof op yu branwada_!" Seconds later she groaned, "asshole, that's my foot."

"I was not aware." Lexa merely took a sip from her cup.

"Sure you didn't."

* * *

Bellamy and Abby shared a look before the younger of the two coughed and they walked over to the table. Sitting down both found Lexa and Clarke waiting and Bellamy messed with his cup as he spoke.

"Let's put aside the matter of Echo and talk about why the Ice Nation is so dangerous and why you are at war with them. What did they do to you and your people exactly?"

Lexa's gazed hardened even more, if that was even possible. "The war has existed for generations, only five years ago did I bring peace between us and only because we had an enemy. The defeat of the mountain makes our treaty void as we agreed to stay in peace only as long as there was an enemy. _Azkru_ have slaughtered my people for no reason and to me they…" she shook her head. "That alone is between me and the queen and as I cannot touch her, we will always be enemies."

Abby put her hands up, "what do you mean you can't touch her."

"All _Heda_ are untouchable, unless action is taken with a direct threat on life they can't be harmed." Clarke spoke as she let Lexa calm down. " _Azkru Kwin_ is equal to _Heda_ so she cannot be harmed by any clan or any leader or those who do face death."

"The laws were made in the early days of survival to prevent war for leadership as there had been." Lexa spoke as she picked up her mug, "eventually the gods intervened and a single spirit is passed from each leader to the next. It passed to the Commander before me then to me and one day it shall choose again. This is why I don't fear death, my spirit will choose wisely."

Clarke snorted, " _branwada!_ "

"Perhaps." Lexa merely shot a look at Clarke as the sky leader ate. " _ba kwelen? No_."

" _No, hodnes es kwelnes_."

Lexa merely looked at blue eyes, " _no, hodnes es yujnes_."

"Back to English." Abby spoke quickly, "not all of us can speak whatever it is you call that language."

" _Trigedasleng_ , I'm learning _Azgedasleng_ which is a variation of it." Bellamy looked over at Abby, "you should learn."

"I have no interest." Abby leaned forward on her forearms. "I have a question for you Commander and I believe you owe me an honest answer."

Lexa nodded, "if it is knowledge I shall share what I know as long as it doesn't risk my people."

"Who is Costia and what was done to the person?"

The leader rose and stared down at the woman before her, "anything but that. Costia is none of your concern so never bring her up again or I shall take your tongue." Clarke's hand went to her arm and she looked down at blue eyes, instantly Lexa left the room as Clarke dropped her hand.

"Let me guess?" Bellamy whistled slightly, "sister? Step-mother?"

Clarke looked at the boy across from her, "Costia was to Lexa what Lincoln is to Octavia. I told you the Ice Nation was dangerous but I didn't explain why and it's not my story to share. Never bring Costia up again because I doubt I can restrain her from killing you." She stood and moved towards Nia, the girl had remained in the kitchen making bread. "Nia let them finish then take them to the marketplace while _Heda_ calms her anger. Whatever they wish, purchase and I'll settle the cost with Lexa."

" _Sha Prisa_." Nia bowed her head as Clarke left the room with Shadow at her side.

* * *

Lexa stood in her room staring out the window when Clarke entered, she'd left Shadow in her own room so the wolf wouldn't be a distraction. Closing the door behind herself she leaned against it and waited for Lexa to talk.

"Did you tell them of Costia?" Lexa turned to look at Clarke and walked to her quickly. "Speak true Clarke, tell me that you did not betray me."

Clarke looked up into green eyes as Lexa stood before her. "I know how much you loved her, how it destroyed you to make peace with the woman who murdered her and how much you lost when you were left to go on without her. Trust that I wouldn't betray her memory by speaking of her without that memory coming from the one who knew her best. Costia is not mine to speak of, I can only listen when you wish to speak of her."

"Echo no doubt…"

"Or they overheard our conversation earlier, we weren't behind tent walls or in a locked room."

Lexa nodded and turned to move to the window once again. "If I have been harsh with your mother and Bellamy I apologize. My anger is at their ignorance and insistence that there is no danger when aligning with _Azkru_. Bellamy's love for _Eko kom Azkru_ is leading him to his death but he does not see it."

"Maybe but there are worse things to die for than love." Clarke moved to stand beside Lexa at the window. "If we were at war, would you listen to another if they told you I was your downfall? Would you sacrifice me or would you take every second before going into battle?"

Lexa let her hand fall on top of Clarke's as it sat beside her on on the window sill. "If I was not _Heda_ perhaps I would be as foolish as the boy just to keep you for another moment. To die knowing you were mine for days than never mine at all." Her face became steel again, "but I am _Heda_ so I know that if we were enemies no matter how my heart beat, I would sacrifice you."

"Good thing I'm not your enemy." Clarke gave her a small smile before looking back out at the street. "I may have to make a choice much harder than the one Bellamy is warring with. I may have to choose between my heart and my head but I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"You are many things Clarke but weak is not one of them. Of all attributes you express, strength rules them all."

Clarke sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Do I choose my heart and fight against _Azkru_ or do I choose my head and fight with them as _Skaikru_?" She shook her head, "I will have to choose a side one day and it will make an enemy of you or my people, there is no middle ground."

Lexa was silent for a moment before she smiled slightly. "You give me answers when I have none." Leaning in she kissed Clarke's cheek and squeezed her arm, "thank you _ai kwin_."

"What?" Clarke turned to see Lexa pulling on her cloak, "where are you going?"

"To speak to the Council, if we are to prevent war then the matter must be handled delicately. I must consult the elders about the laws and if our bridge can be used to maintain peace."

Clarke followed her to the door and pulled on her arm to make the woman turn. "How? What are you talking about?"

"I will tell you upon my return, I promise. For now go to the market and purchase the art supplies you wish to take back with you to the camp." She squeezed Clarke's hand and leaned into kiss her on the cheek a second time, instead catching the corner of her mouth. "I shall return at nightfall, have Nia prepare guest quarters for your mother and Bellamy."

The sky girl shook her head as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "I tell her my dilemma and she figures out how to maintain peace."

* * *

A/N: With Bellamy defensive of Echo and Lexa nearly destroying conversations with her secrecy of Costia, Clarke is left to have to make peace.

Next...Clarke prepares to leave while Lexa begins to put her plan into action.

Please read and review.


	6. Farewells and Reunions

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke stood packing her pack when the door to her room opened and she looked turned to see her mother looking around. She followed her mother's eyes and allowed herself to view the mural on the wall as well as papers stuck to large hanging green cloths by small pins. The cloths had been Nia's idea so not to ruin the walls and Clarke had fallen in love with the design the girl had created. The bed was large and held numerous blankets of cloth and furs, softer than most bedrolls ever could be and all items in the room befit a queen or so Nia had stated.

"I'm almost ready to go." Clarke moved to the trunk that sat under the mural and removed some of her warmer clothing.

Abby looked at the mural, "did you paint this?"

The mural was of the night sky over Polis with Camp Jaha painted in the background. Clarke stood and moved to the bed, "yes, wasn't much I could do with a weak leg."

"The next guest who stays in the room will enjoy your work." Abby picked up a shirt off the ground and held it out to Clarke, "don't forget this."

"That'll stay here." Clarke took the shirt and placed it in the trunk before closing the lid. "The room is mine to keep, that's why my art isn't being taken down."

* * *

Another knock drew them away and Nia entered the room with a small wrapped package in her hand. "Skai Prisa?" She held out the package, "from me, for your kindness during your stay here and my hope that you will return."

"Nia you didn't have to get me anything."

"It is not for you solely but for the lives you defend with it." She smiled as Clarke unwrapped the package to find a beautiful knife. "My friend's father is the blacksmith and I asked for a knife worthy of you, this was the product."

Clarke pulled the girl to her, "thank you Nia." The teenager accepted the hug and gave one back just as fierce. "I plan to return to Polis someday."

"Hopefully your return will be before another season has passed." Nia nodded and met her eyes as she dropped her hands. "The horses are prepared and waiting for you."

The girl turned to leave and Clarke smiled, looking down at the knife. Placing it in her boot, she noted that it replaced the one lost during her self-exile when she was confronted by Rocco. Pulling her bag on she looked at her mother as the woman examined the books that sat on the table as well as ink and paper for writing messages.

"Ready to go?"

Abby nodded and stood, watching her daughter as Clarke pulled her bag onto her back and moved to the door. She followed her out of the room, pausing only long enough for Clarke to close the door before moving down the hall to where Nia stood with a coat over her shoulder. The girl took Clarke's bag and handed the coat over, following her out the door to where three horses waited with Bellamy and Lexa waiting patiently yet silently with Shadow between them.

* * *

"Why is your horse here?" Clarke petted the black mare's head and looked at Lexa. "You'll need him if there is a battle."

"This is not my horse but yours, they are siblings and she has been without a rider since Costia was lost." Lexa looked at Clarke with a smile, "it seemed a crime to keep her in the stables when she like you has a wild heart."

Clarke looked up at the horse, "hi there. You're going to need a name too, we'll figure that out eventually." Petting the grand animal, the horse nuzzled her face gently, causing Clarke to laugh.

Bellamy and Abby mounted their horses while Clarke took the reins of her own, looking at Lexa softly. The leader stepped closer to her and gazed at the blond, taking in everything she could. "You will return to me."

"You don't give me orders." Clarke smiled at her softly before ignoring the others on horse and the people around them. She cupped Lexa's cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. Pulling back she quickly mounted her horse. "Just keep your spirit where it is and I'll do the same. That shall be our deal."

Lexa just nodded, "may we meet again ai kwin."

Clarke turned her horse towards their escort that waited in the street. "We ride for Skaikru territory, stopping only at sunset." She moved past them as they parted their horses to allow her past, Octavia and Lincoln following while the other two waiting for Bellamy and Abby before joining.

* * *

As they passed the gate Bellamy finally spoke to Clarke, "what was that back there?"

"None of your concern." Clarke stated before turning to look at Bellamy with a smile, "you should instead be asking your sister how she enjoys spending her honeymoon at camp instead of Polis."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, "honeymoon, why would she…" he noticed Octavia's smirk as she turned to look back at her brother. "Octavia Blake what did you do?"

The warrior shrugged, "got married but instead of enjoying a few days alone with my husband I'm having to escort you back to Camp Jaha because you decided to come all the way to Polis without an escort. Thanks for that Bellamy, some brother you are ruining your sister's honeymoon."

"Forget a honeymoon, you're too young to even get married."

"Age is only a number on the ground!" Octavia threw back at him, "besides, it's not like we're going to be getting rid of each other until one of us dies."

Clarke smirked from where she lead, looking down to see Shadow walking beside her horse on alert. Obviously Lexa's plan to prevent war stemmed from the idea of uniting the clans through marriage so war could not exist. To attack one's clan would be a death sentence and it seemed to be going as predicted.

Octavia's marriage to Lincoln made her officially Trikru and through the marriage all her relatives were as well. Since Bellamy now stood as a member of the Trikru it meant that anyone he married would by extension become Trikru. If his intention was to marry Echo then it left the Azkru Kwin tied as she would be attacking her own clan. She could not attack Camp Jaha or any Trikru settlement, most of all she couldn't attack Lexa. It just hit the sky leader that Lexa hadn't told her the plans but let them play out, instead choosing to just tell Clarke of the unity ceremony that was done on short notice.

* * *

A single stop during the night and a continued ride had the group arriving at Camp Jaha by sunset the following day. Clarke turned her horse once they reached the tree line and looked at the two warriors behind Abby and Bellamy.

"Return to Polis and tell Heda that we have arrived safely. Instruct her to send a messenger to the dropship in a week where news will be delivered."

Ryder, her loyal guard nodded to her. "Sha Prisa." He turned his horse as did the other and they disappeared into the forest as Clarke turned to the party waiting with Shadow by Octavia's horse.

They all dismounted and headed towards the camp with reins in their hands, Clarke stopped only briefly to put Shadow's leash on her so it made others feel safe. The gate opened after calls were made that Abby and Bellamy had returned with Clarke. Octavia and Lincoln took the horses to a nearby pen and started removing items while Clarke looked around, Shadow's leash tied to her belt.

Out of nowhere a blur passed her and clung to Bellamy, she instantly recognized Echo. The warrior cupped his face and leaned her forehead against his as he held her by her waist. "I feared for you. I returned with meat and was told you had gone to Polis to bring your friend home but you were without an escort." Raising her head the warrior looked at the man standing before her. "Your death is my death, do not force my spirit to be released so soon."

"I'm fine." Bellamy pulled Echo in and kissed her hair. "You worry too much about me."

"It is all I can do since your spirit is wild." Echo pulled back and smiled at him, turning to look at Clarke. "Skai Prisa, it is good to see you well."

Clarke nodded, "I was given the best healers, however they wouldn't have been needed if your man hadn't attacked. Next time you yell for kills, remember who stands between you and your enemy."

"Clarke…"

"No," Echo stopped Bellamy, "she is right, Rocco attacked when Trikru were ordered to do nothing. It was a senseless slaughter and I have spent days realizing that our actions were unjust. The punishment my men received was justified for their actions."

* * *

"Clarke!" The leader looked up to see Raven making her way over with Wick a few feet behind, she paused and her head went down. "Do you realize there is a wolf beside you?"

"Graun." Clarke spoke softly and Shadow laid down at her feet, resting her head on her paws. "She won't harm you, not unless I tell her to."

Raven was hestitant but she made her way over and hugged Clarke. "Welcome home, seems you decided to take a detour to the grounder capital. What was it like?"

Clarke smiled, "beautiful and civilized. I actually lived in a house while I was there."

"A house?" Raven looked at her, "we're living in a tin can and you got to live in a house? Well there goes all my respect for you. Leaving us to freeze in a metal can while you're warm surrounded by walls, some friend you are."

"We're not freezing." Wick stated as he wrapped his arms around Raven, "despite what Raven insists, she forgets the Ark was made to survive in space, winter will be nothing compared to the freezing coldness of space."

"I haven't forgotten!" Raven elbowed him and he chuckled, looking at Clarke. "Nice dog."

"Wolf." Clarke, Raven and Bellamy stated at once.

Clarke met Raven's eyes, "you should go say congratulations to Octavia, despite Bellamy dying at the news, she and Lincoln got married the other day."

Raven looked over at a very begrudged Bellamy, "so Octavia got married? Have you attempted to murder him yet?"

"Don't tempt me." Bellamy stormed past her and Echo followed him, speaking softly to him.

* * *

"So what's the story there?" Clarke folded her arms and nodded to the couple walking away.

Wick shrugged, "Echo showed up one day with meat and furs as a gift for saving her from the mountain. Bellamy and her seemed to grow closer and closer every day, no one was prepared for what Raven here walked into."

"Don't remind me, I saw more than I wanted and considering I slept with him once that's saying something." Raven saw Clarke's raised eyebrow and sighed. "I heard something that sounded like a thump and thought he may have hurt himself. No, he was having sex against the bulkhead and the entire room looked like it had been used."

Clarke just stared at her, "and you had to tell me that?"

"You're sharing my pain now." Raven patted her arms and grinned. "Honestly I think she's just as in love with him as he is with her. Killed one of her own men when he threatened Bellamy's life for defiling the queen's sister."

Wick chuckled, "then told the rest of her men that if she had been defiled they would know it but who she takes to her bed is her choice."

"Duh, its always a the girl who chooses."

"Your mom thinks she's pregnant." Wick shrugged as if it wasn't big news.

Clarke threw up her hands, "whoa, my mom pregnant? What the hell happened here?"

"She and Kane have shacked up." Raven shrugged, "but not your mom being pregnant, she thinks Echo is pregnant but can't get the woman into medical to check her. Apparently Skaikru medicine is scary, even for an ice warrior!"

"Kane and my mother?" Clarke practically yelled, "not possible, they hate each other."

Both busted out laughing and Raven held out her hand, "I'd start thinking of him as your step-dad."

The blond put a hand to her face and shook her head, "I should have never left!"

* * *

A/N: With all the seriousness, I thought I would end this chapter with a laugh.

Next: The War begins!

Please read and review...


	7. Keep Your Enemies Close

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke was woken by yelling in the middle of the night, banging on her door made her rise and quickly run out of her cabin with Shadow on her heels. She saw it in the sky before anyone could say anything, the fire and smoke was rising in the dark sky which indicted a fire in one of the nearby villages.

She turned around looking for Lincoln and found him standing nearby speaking with Octavia. Making her way over she saw the two pause their discussion and wait for her to speak. "Take the horses and ride to the village, find out what assistance they need and tell them that _Klark kom Skaikru_ offers anything they require. If I need to send for supplies in Polis so be it."

"Someone approaches!" A yell came from the guard tower followed by a flow of arrows over the gates.

Lincoln shoved Octavia behind him and in turn the fledgling warrior shoved Clarke behind her. Clarke watched as Lincoln took an arrow in the shoulder while slowly moving towards shelter by a nearby metal panel. Octavia drew her sword as Clarke watched Lincoln remove the arrow as if it was nothing.

"Who is attacking?" Clarke asked as she watched the arrows slow, several people on the ground either injured or dead.

"Ice Nation." Lincoln held up the arrow and pointed to the blue paint on the end of the arrow surrounding the feathers.

Yells were heard and Clarke ignored the danger, walking across the fenced yard and paused at the gate to see several people on horseback. One was a woman in a flowing fur cloak, her hair whipping in the wind.

* * *

Clarke unlatched the gate and pushed it open, only stopping a few feet away from the horses and the woman who stared at her as if she was prey. "You must be the _Azkru Kwin_."

"And you _Skai Prisa_." The woman moved her horse forward but Clarke didn't move, she felt Shadow rub against her leg. Her fingertips touched raised fur and a second long look down made Clarke see the wolf bearing her teeth. "The company of a wolf, no doubt trained by a warrior in Polis. So you have been to our capital _Klark kom Skaikru_ but do you believe the lies that _Trikru_ spout?"

"A name would be nice since you know mine."

The woman chuckled and looked down at the blond, "my name is Dara and all know you _Skai Prisa_. Now release my sister and I shall leave in peace."

"Your actions are of war not peace. My people are either injured or dead because of your arrows. Your sister isn't our prisoner…"

"Yet your second keeps her for himself, convincing her that her place is not among her people. My warriors have told me that he has forced himself on her, deluding her into believing it was wanted actions."

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "Echo is our guest and often returns to your lands to gather meat and furs for my people as we are allies."

"We are not allies _Skai Prisa_ , my sister is deluded to think such. You are in alliance with _Trikru_ , you reside on their land…"

"Our land and the alliance became void after _Heda_ abandoned me at the mountain. I don't know where you are getting your information but it's outdated."

The woman on her horse slid from it and walked to Clarke while her warrior took her horse's reins. "Then perhaps my sister is not as deluded as I believed her. If you are truly no longer in alliance with _Trikru_ then we have a common enemy."

" _Trikru_ may no longer hold an alliance with us but we do not hold hostility against them. If they wish to come then they may just as we are allowed to go to Polis. We are not allies but we hold no hostility towards one another, just amicable peace."

* * *

"Echo no!" Bellamy's voice made Clarke turn to see Echo making her way to the gate and she paused at seeing her sister and Clarke talking. Bellamy stood behind her a few feet, a look of concern on her face.

Dara moved around Clarke to Echo and grabbed the girl by the arm, "you have had too much freedom my sister. I allowed you freedom after being prisoner of the mountain but instead of taking interest in our people you consort with _Skaikru_. You will return with me to our lands and forget all has happened."

"Take your hands off of her!" Bellamy raised his rifle at the Ice Queen and stared at her.

"So you are the one who has defiled my sister!" Her knife was to Bellamy's neck quicker than most could see. "You will pay for your actions."

Clarke watched in both horror and amazement as Echo quickly disarmed her sister and threw her to the ground. "DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" The warrior yelled and threw the knife at the ground, feet from her sister. "Never lay your hand on him again Sister! I do not care if you are _Kwin_ , I will demand your blood if you harm _ai houmon_."

" _Houmon_?" Dara all but hissed as she stood, "he is unsuitable, he is not _Azkru_."

"I do not care. _Ai hold em in_." Echo stared her sister down before taking a knife from her waist and cut across her arm through her tattoo. " _Ai laik Eko kom Skaikru, houmon kom Belomi kom Skaikru._ " Throwing the knife down she backed up and pushed Bellamy back with her. "I am no longer _Azkru_."

Dara nodded, "you are no longer my sister. You are no different in the war to come and you will pay for this treachery."

Clarke watched her walk to her horse and mount it, starring Clarke down. The sky leader met the woman's eyes. "If you want a war then I shall bring you a war. I defeated the mountain in war so you will only be a battle."

"This time you are without allies."

* * *

Clarke was about to speak when she saw something move along the tree line. Allowing nothing to show she said nothing as she saw Lexa riding quickly with Ryder and several other warriors behind her, a number closer to five times her normal four-rider guard.

" _Trikru!_ " One of Dara's warriors shouted and the woman turned on her horse as Lexa neared them.

Ryder made his way to Clarke on his horse and positioned it behind her. Lexa stopped her horse only when it was between Clarke and the horse Dara sat on. Lexa stared the woman down and Clarke moved around the horse, a hand to it's muzzle.

"I am never without allies." She pulled Lexa's sword from the sheath it laid in attached to her saddle and pointed it at Dara. "Now get off my land before I take your life this night."

" _Skai Prisa_ gave you an order." Lexa stated coldly and the other woman merely stared at them both.

" _Frag em op!_ " Clarke yelled and Lexa's warriors moved in on the Dara and her two warriors. She put up a hand after they pulled their weapons and they paused. "Last chance, leave my land or they'll slaughter you where you stand."

Dara backed her horse up and smirked as she did at Lexa. "She will suffer as the last one did. Did she tell you _Skai Prisa_ what happened to the last…"

Before she could finish Clarke took a few steps and threw a knife at her, it landed in the woman's leg. "I am not Costia, I am not a simple healer you can use against your enemy. I have slaughtered over eight hundred men, women and children since I arrived on the ground so while I lead my people and heal them, I am ruthless in war and am not easily swayed." She took a few steps further. "And if you ever bring Costia up again, I will personally see to the removal of your head."

Ignoring the knife in her leg the woman turned her horse and nodded to Lexa. "Perhaps my sword is not the one you should fear. This one could melt the ice covering my home."

* * *

Lexa signaled her warriors and they followed the Ice Nation into the forest, leaving only Lexa and rider before the gates to Camp Jaha. Lexa slid off her horse as Clarke returned the sword and nodded to her. "You did well Clarke."

"I apologize for speaking of Costia as I did."

"Costia would find no offense in the matter nor do I. You were attempting to curb her insults or harmful intent towards me, this alone Costia would profusely thank you for." She handed her horse off to Ryder and walked with Clarke towards the gate of Camp Jaha. "We were resting at your dropship in preparation for tomorrow's meeting when we saw the fire. Knowing it was _Azkru_ we made our way here immediately to check to see if they attacked."

Clarke paused and Lexa turned towards her. "Echo wasn't betraying us, apparently she wasn't even telling Dara anything. She came for her sister assuming we held her captive, her warriors reported that Echo was here with us not the other way around." She shook her head and looked down before looking up. "She declared herself _Skaikru_ and Dara disowned her, your plan to stop this war through marriage isn't going to work."

"Then we go to war but this time we stand together." Lexa met blue eyes, "no deals with the enemy."

"Agreed." Clarke let a soft smile go before she started towards the gate with Lexa beside her.

* * *

Abby and Kane stood waiting with Bellamy and Echo, Lexa ignored the three and went straight to Echo. The warrior bowed her head in respect. " _Heda_."

"You have claimed yourself _Skaikru_ and linked yourself to Bellamy, have you not?"

" _Sha Heda_."

Echo looked up and Lexa gave a nod, "through Octavia you are now also _Trikru_. I know your heart is true and you do not speak the lies of your sister. I offer you a place among the warriors if you wish to take up your sword once again."

"I am honored _Heda_." She crossed her arm across her chest in loyalty.

"You're assigned with Ryder and Axel to Clarke's guard, you are to protect her and her second with your life."

Echo let her eyes drift to Bellamy quickly before looking back. "With my life."

Once the warrior's allegiance had been settled, Lexa allowed herself to face Abby and Kane. The doctor and chancellor gave a soft nod. "You were right, about the Ice Nation."

"Nothing could have prevented this Abby of the Sky People, the Ice Queen will do what she wishes to whoever she wishes. From this moment on we are at war but this time we fight together as allies. Clarke and I have agreed that no deals shall be made with the enemies."

Kane nodded to her, "thank you."

"I understand you do not trust me and I do not blame you for this but I ask you consider that we have a common enemy once again. This time the lives of all our people are at risk for in many ways the Ice Nation is more deadly than those in the mountain and their leader will stop at nothing to gain what she wishes."

Clarke finally reached them and stood beside Lexa, "Mom…"

Abby threw up her hands, "I lead during peace and you during war." She put her hands on Clarke's shoulders and sighed. "Just do the right thing this time, don't make the same mistakes you did before."

"Actually I was going to ask if there was an extra cabin we could put Ryder in. Mine is large enough that Lexa and I could share."

"I think we can find room." Kane stated and looked at Lexa, "you can tell him to come inside the gate."

* * *

Lexa turned and gave commands, the man entered and tied his horse to a post before bending down to help one of the guards with the bodies. Lincoln and Octavia did the same, Lexa watched before moving over to help Octavia lift one of the younger bodies from the ground.

" _Mochof_." Octavia spoke softly and Lexa nodded.

Clarke smiled before leaving the four standing nearby to help, beginning to pick up dropped weapons from the ground where they lay. Echo departed from Bellamy's side and began assisting in the efforts of moving the bodies to one central place.

"It's amazing." Kane turned to Abby. "They're helping with our dead when they aren't even our people."

Bellamy smirked as he shrugged, "why not? We'd help with theirs if they need it."

Clarke looked up as she collected the weapons, handing them off to guards. "The dead are gone and the living are hungry."

"What does that mean?" Abby asked confused.

"It means that we can't help the dead but we can do what we can to provide for the living." The young leader moved over to one of the guards that had been injured and helped him stand, "let's get you to medical."

* * *

A/N: Well it seems that Echo wasn't the enemy after all.

Next...Lexa and Clarke begin planning war.

Please read and review...


	8. No Rest for the Weary

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

It was soft sounds of movement from the door that made Clarke wake early in the morning the day after the Ice Queen's threat. Opening her eyes she found Lexa sitting on the bed, the dip more felt than heard, quietly shucking off her shoes and removing the armor she wore over her ragged black tank top as well as her pants. Clarke put a hand out to her arm and Lexa turned her head to look at her.

"Sleep Clarke, there is no danger near at the moment." The fearless leader laid on the bed and let the space between them stay vacant, her back to the mattress as she lay with her hands on her stomach. "When dawn arrives we can begin our plans for war but for now you need rest."

Clarke moved her head till it rested on Lexa's shoulder before closing her eyes. She felt Lexa's lips on her forehead, a gentle kiss to the pale skin. "Parameter check?"

"Relieving myself, your relief rooms are complicated." Lexa shifted and Clarke picked up her head, the leader wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder till her hand rested in blond waves. She pulled the blond's head back to her shoulder. "Rest _ai kwin_ , your strength is needed in the coming days."

"She thinks I'm colder than her."

Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke's crown, "she does not know you. She does not know you lead with your heart while not sacrificing your mind, a task no leader of the clans has ever been capable of. She is not aware that every life you take also takes a piece of your spirit but instead of growing weaker, you grow stronger. That is why she mistakes you for cold, she cares not for her people but to only demonstrate her power and authority. You care not for authority and power but instead you care for your people."

"Our people." Clarke softly whispered and Lexa allowed herself to smile.

"Our people." Correcting herself Lexa closed her eyes and allowed her body to rest despite her restless mind. "Rest _ai kwin_ and know your heart, mind and spirit are safe with me."

"As yours are with me." Clarke kissed the soft skin at her neck before closing her eyes, allowing herself to fall into sleep.

* * *

Kane and Raven made their way down the hallway that lead to the dorms, both needing to talk to one of the respected leaders. They found Ryder standing beside Clarke's door on alert, Kane paused and looked at the man.

"We gave you quarters so you wouldn't have to stand here all night,"

"My duty is to protect _Skai Prisa_ , orders from _Heda_."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "can you say that in English?"

"I am tasked with protecting _Klark kom Skaikru_ , the Commander demands it." Ryder looked at the smaller girl. "Is that better understood?"

"Yep, that works. Why would Lexa demand Clarke be protected in her own camp, we aren't going to slit her throat?"

" _Skai Prisa_ must be protected, her death would start wars. All revere _Skai Prisa_ for leading victory against the mountain. She did what none could do in many generations. _Heda_ has stated that she is to be protected above even her own life."

Kane folded his arms, "why exactly?"

"It is not my place to speak." Ryder looked at the man. "Do you wish to speak with _Skai Prisa_ or _Heda_?"

"Yes, we need to talk to both."

"You may enter." He stepped aside and Kane hit the button to open the door.

* * *

Both entered to see Clarke sitting on the ground drawing on a dried animal skin while Lexa paced softly. The two women looked up when Kane and Raven entered the room.

"Marcus of the Sky People," Lexa nodded her head to him and then looked at Raven. "You are Raven, you assisted Bellamy in the mountain if I remember correctly."

"Well we know your memory isn't broken like your promises." Raven moved over to where Clarke was and looked down at the animal skin. "A map?"

Clarke nodded, "Lexa is describing the boundaries between the Ice Nation and us, allowing me to map the area and landmarks so we can plan without being blind."

"They are already in our territories so we are blind to their location until my scouts return with information." Lexa stated and started pacing again.

" _Chil au_." Clarke spoke softly and stood up as she did, Lexa stopped before sitting in the small chair by the desk. "The scouts will return by nightfall and we'll have the information. Right now the best we can do is review our weapons and start any training that is necessary." She moved around Raven and looked at the door. "Ryder, _komba raun_."

The warrior moved into the room and stood at attention. " _Sha Prisa_?"

"Find Octavia and request she come when she has time." He nodded and started to leave, "Ryder, that is a request to Octavia not a command. Make sure you express that unlike the last time."

" _Sha Prisa_." He bowed his head before retreating from the room.

Clarke turned back to Raven and Kane, "what did you guys need?"

"I was coming to ask how many weapons Wick and I need to make, we may have to get Jasper and Monty to help."

Lexa moved over to the three, "what weapons are you speaking of? If you are to retrieve them from the mountain then I must…" she paused her words when Clarke put her hand to the leader's arm. "Apologies, please continue."

Kane narrowed his eyes, catching the position of Clarke's hand before the girl dropped it. Raven raised an eyebrow as if surprised by the sudden apology from the great commander of all of the grounders. Instead of asking questions, the mechanic continued with her conversations.

"We've figured out how to make small bombs from the horse shit and we could also rig some type of fire bomb if Monty and Jasper help. I mean, their ability to make moonshine allows for some possible fire bombs."

Clarke nodded, "coordinate with them and let's see what we can come up with. Kane, how are we with bullets?"

He put up his hands and looked at Lexa. "I understand your people don't want us in the mountain but before we left we retrieved some supplies. Food, books and bullets as well as medicine and other necessities. We didn't take anything more and don't plan on going back if it means starting a war."

"Understood." Lexa tilted her head as she thought, "your people are accustomed to certain ways of life we are not nor wish to be. If these supplies assist in your lives then their removal is acceptable but next time you wish to return to the mountain I must be alerted so to avoid war with the clans."

"We can do that." Kane nodded before looking back at Clarke. "We have enough bullets to last a couple of wars, not that we're planning that. The bullets were originally meant to be used for hunting but when Echo started bringing meat we didn't really have a reason to use them."

Clarke nodded, "good. Okay, right now we're doing all we can until the scouts return with information. Their names are Axel and Draven, so have your men ask their names before they start shooting." Looking back at the map she bit her lip, "I need to finish this so I guess we'll talk more over lunch?"

"Sounds good, it'll allow me to speak with the guys and we can at least have a vague idea of what we can do." Raven nodded to Lexa, "see you around Commander."

"Likewise Raven of the Sky People." She nodded to the girl before her attention moved to Kane. "I shall see you at the midday meal and we can continue our previous conversation of adapting our security methods to your own."

Kane gave a soft smile, "of course." Nodding his head he backed up towards the door, "Commander."

* * *

Once the door was shut and they were alone, Clarke put a hand to Lexa's arm. "I told them before we left the mountain that if we returned that we'd likely be instigating war with the clans. Mount Weather is no one's to claim, it is death and history too dangerous to touch or claim."

Lexa nodded, "I apologized for my actions…"

"I know," Clarke gave a small smile and met green eyes with her own blue. "You didn't have to do that but I'm glad you did."

"It is unlikely to occur often."

The blond chuckled and ran her hand along Lexa's waist, resting it on the woman's hip. "I know." Nuzzling Lexa's cheek with her nose, Clarke pulled back to see her. "Shocking Raven is always a highlight as she is never phased by odd things."

Lexa took Clarke's hand from her waist. "Careful _ai kwin_ , your hands may lead to more than you are ready for." A hand rested against Clarke's cheek before she walked away to the desk chair to pull on her full armor. "I will go view the parameter, you have enough knowledge of our combined lands to finish the map."

"Could you take Shadow with you? She hasn't been out since last night and I don't want to have to clean up a mess."

Lexa nodded and tapped her leg, the wolf who had been sleeping by the bed lifted her head. Instantly seeing who it was that commanded her attention, Shadow leapt up and moved to Lexa's side. "We shall return in time for the midday meal."

"I'll be finished by then." Clarke sat back down on the floor to start on the land Lexa commanded as well as the land surrounding the camp.

* * *

The tables in the forged together mess hall were filled with people eating, chatter was abundant as different conversations flowed. Lexa sat between Clarke and Kane, Abby joined them as did Raven, Wick, Monty and Jasper. Bellamy and Echo squeezed in at the end of the table, adding comments or ideas as necessary. Plates had been pushed aside after the meal to allow for the map and flexi-films that were being used to write ideas on by Raven, Wick, Monty and Jasper.

"No you idiot, a glass separation chamber just opens a potential explosion before the thing can be used." Wick took the marker from Monty and started rewriting something, "we could use a metal casing."

Jasper shook his head, "metal corrodes faster, we could do metal plated between two glass slides to prevent mixing."

The conversation, otherwise known as arguing, continued between the four while Clarke and Lexa spoke about the upcoming battle against the Ice Nation. Abby and Kane seemed to be invested in that conversation a lot more than the ongoing one concerning weapons. The conversation was also easier to follow than the one about weapons.

"Pushing them back won't be a problem." Clarke stated as she motioned to the map, "there are several villages between here and the border, full of warriors and craftsmen. With a little encouragement, I don't think they'll have a problem helping our warriors and soldiers push the Ice Nation back."

Lexa let her eyes view the map, "we know their current location is within a day's walk from your camp in the north. They would not leave a valuable target lying in wait, they are also known for watching their enemies."

"Why would they even want war with us?" Abby folded her arms and shook her head. "The situation with Echo was just a cultural misunderstanding. Surely she could understand that."

"All clans are neutral, no favoritism over another just for this reason." Lexa met the Chancellor's eyes. "Dara will not settle for those who could rise up against her, no nation must be greater than her own. To prevent war, I issues a command of peace and equality among the clans. The fact that you defeated the mountain without a heavy battle and have an alliance with _Trikru_ puts a target on you. She sees us both as powerful now and will stop at nothing to destroy us."

"The law prevents her from harming you though."

Lexa nodded at Clarke's statement, "no leader can touch another, not unless a direct threat of harm has come. None would test this and try to harm one of us so until the law changes or she is left with no option, she will not touch me. However, she does strike at all those close to me as well as my people."

Bellamy leaned forward, "Clarke's protected but what about the rest of us?"

"Our people are one upon your sister's union." Lexa met his eyes with her own. "To strike at my people is to strike at yours. We are one people, we will fight as one and rejoice in victory as one."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" Kane asked after taking a drink of water.

Clarke looked over at Echo and the woman nodded, "what are they Echo?"

"My sister plans for various outcomes at once no matter the situation. In war she rarely sleeps and while it prevents attack, it wounds her mind. She grows weak so her generals take up the battle in her name. She also expects the most obvious of attacks, believing her enemy to be unable to form advanced plans of attack." A small smile formed on her face, "she will expect you to fight with your guns behind the walls of your camp. She does not believe _Skaikru_ would venture beyond the safety of the gates or use weapons of the clans."

"So if we do the opposite she'll be caught off guard."

"Yes." Echo nodded softly. "It will also drive her to plan continuously, ignoring the need for rest and leave her weak. It would be an easy task to get close to her if you can get into camp, she does not have warriors standing guard as you do _Heda_."

* * *

Night fell quickly as was normal with winter and Clarke sat on the floor of her room with Shadow's head in her lap, viewing the map as if it would give her answers to her many questions. Lexa's scouts had reported the exact location of the Ice Nation's camp in the nearby territories.

"You need rest Clarke." Lexa laid on the bed with her eyes shut and hands on her stomach. "You question yourself again."

Clarke leaned back against the bed and shook her head. "It doesn't make sense, why would she watch our camp knowing what we are capable of."

"She is waiting, nothing more." Lexa opened her eyes to see the blond head just inches from her feet. "She knows my weakness and is waiting to capture it."

Looking up at Lexa, Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Your affinity for us is borderline, you'd kill us all if we crossed you." The blond stood and crawled onto the bed, over Lexa before laying down beside her. "What weakness?"

Turning her head to the side she looked into blue eyes. "You are my weakness _ai kwin_." Lexa raised her hand and placed the back of her finger to Clarke's cheek. "She saw it the moment I placed my horse in front of you. I should not have done so but my heart demanded your safety."

"I'm not Costia nor will I end up like her." Clarke captured Lexa's hand and kissed the palm before resting her hand against the brunette's shoulder. "I'll fight her to my last breath on my terms not hers."

Lexa smiled softly at the words. "Your strength is the one trait you carry that I envy. I wish I had your strength Clarke."

"It's here when you need it." Soft lips touched the leader's cheek before Clarke pulled back to see Lexa looking at her with soft eyes. Hesitantly she leaned in and kissed the woman lying beside her, as soft as their first one in a tent months before. Soft but longer and this time Lexa's hand threaded through her hair. Once the need for oxygen was too great to ignore, Clarke allowed herself to look down at Lexa with a grin. "You could win wars with your ability to kiss."

Brushing blond hair behind Clarke's ear, Lexa smiled slightly. "Perhaps but they belong in no other place than against yours." A calloused thumb rubbed against the pale cheek, "now _rest ai kwin_ before you fall from exhaustion tomorrow during our planning."

* * *

A/N: Planning for war is exhausting...

Next...the first battle if fought.

Please read and review...


	9. Standing Behind You

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke sat sharpening her knives when the door to her quarters opened and closed, looking up she saw Lexa standing by the door with her usual stoic face void of all emotions. No sooner had their eyes met did the woman cross the room and take the knives from Clarke's hand and tossed them onto the desk before looking back at her.

"You will stay behind the walls of this camp where you are safe."

Ignoring her, Clarke stood and moved to the desk to pick her knives back up. "You don't command me, we are equals."

"I do not demand it as _Heda_ ," Lexa turned Clarke and met her eyes. "I beg as Lexa, stay within the safety of the camp so I do not fear for your life during the battle. We have enough warriors that we can overcome the small army she leads."

"We're in this together Lexa," she stuck a knife in each boot as well as one to her thigh. "That means we go out there together no matter the outcome. Death is part of life, when I die then I die."

Lexa grabbed her arm as Clarke started towards the door. "No, stop. Clarke I beg of you to stay behind the walls. Fight from within, prepare for wounded or whatever task you can find yourself needing to do. Just stay within the walls."

"I can't do that." Clarke turned to look at her. "This is our advantage, Dara expects you to keep me away from her army, she doesn't expect me to fight or know how to wield a weapon properly. She expects me to give orders as she does, using my guns if needed." Placing a hand on Lexa's cheek she gave a soft smile. "She will never expect us to be side by side on the battlefield, she will not expect you to allow the one you hold close to be beside you in the open."

Clarke found her hand jerked away from Lexa's face and the woman moved to the door without a word. The door shut as Clarke heard her start issuing orders, the full orders not heard as the door shut behind her. Lexa's eyes held both anger and sadness, a dangerous combination in the woman so Clarke was aware that she'd be on Lexa's shit-list for a while. Of course, shit-list or not, she was sure that when she arrived outside that Lexa would be waiting for her.

Groaning, the sky leader pulled on her newly tailored coat that had been made in Polis to ward off the winter and grabbed her sword before leaving the room. She was still a novice at best but she was quick and agile like Octavia. So while her skills with a sword were poor she could use her speed to her advantage. Lexa had given her basic instruction, demanding only the best from her so training had been hours on end. She'd been exhausted after the training that had occurred over a stretch of five days, making her fall into bed to pass out every night.

* * *

Stepping outside she saw Lexa speaking to Octavia and Lincoln as well as Ryder, several of her men had arrived and by several, in reality it was closer to fifty. How they got past the Ice Nation's camp amazed Clarke but she knew they could if they wanted. All whose eyes she met gave a nod in respect as she moved over to them. Kane was instructing some of the men who had volunteered to fight alongside the small army Lexa commanded, at least fifteen of the delinquents were among them and Clarke gave them a nod.

"Axel, Ryder and Echo will remain with Clarke at all times." Lexa spoke to her men and Axel gave a nod as did Ryder. " _Azkru_ will not touch her, you will protect her and guard her above all others including myself."

" _Sha Heda_." Ryder spoke loudly and Axel gave his confirmation as did Echo.

Lexa turned to the fifty who stood waiting, "if I fall this day, _Skai Prisa_ commands you until my spirit is found in another. Her word is as mine, remember this and do not question."

Once everyone was briefed of the plan, Clarke watched Lexa accept her sword from one of the men that had been sharpening it. Taking a moment, she moved towards Lexa and caught her arm gently.

"You can't expect me to lead your people."

"Only if my spirit is forced to move on." Lexa met her blue eyes, "I trust no other with my people for they need one as strong and wise as you until my spirit is found."

Clarke shook her head, "I need your spirit to stay where it is."

"I do not plan to die but the gods choose our destiny not ourselves." Lexa touched her arm briefly, "however, knowing you are waiting beyond the battlefield gives me yet another reason to stay alive."

"I'll be beside you in battle as well."

Lexa gave her a stern look, "no you'll be at the back with your guard. The front is bloody and those there quickly die, that is why we put our men on rotation, to allow equal chance of death. You will stay safely beyond the front and beyond the danger of facing the _Azkru_ until they are weakened."

"I can fight."

"I am aware but you will not be forced to." Lexa took a step back, "this is not a negotiation Clarke, you will stay in the back with your guard and Shadow. You must be protected at all times, one day you will understand why even if that day is not today."

Before she could respond in turn, Clarke was forced to watch Lexa walk over to Kane to speak with him. Sighing, she looked down to the wolf that sat beside her and petted her soft fur. The animal gave a soft whine but licked her owner's hand. "Love and war don't go hand in hand, huh girl?"

* * *

The trees were still full despite the winter and snow was soft under the feet of their army. Clarke marched with her guards around her and Shadow beside her. Several warriors that walked close by had taken it upon themselves to place her in a protective cage so no outside force could touch her. She walked with men surrounding her from all angles, Echo the only female but the woman was prepared for war and stayed silent.

Suddenly everyone stopped and Clarke watched as the warriors dispersed as did her own people, standing by trees with their weapons aimed. Ryder quickly moved her to a tree and pushed her down, positioning himself in front of her on a crouch with his bow ready. Echo drew her sword and was prepared to attack as were Axel and three others who had matched with them. All prepared to just defend her no matter what happened meters ahead of them. Shadow stayed low to the ground, silent but Clarke knew at one command the dog would attack if she ordered it.

Silence was followed by shouts and Clarke watched as the _Azkru_ warriors attacked with axes and swords, fighting against _Trikru_ warriors. She didn't see Lexa among those fighting but it was difficult to see with all the movement and the warriors falling from lethal wounds. It was only when Axel speak did Clarke turn to see Dara behind them on her horse, she smirked at Clarke and nodded.

"I see the truth now, you are weak girl. You require men to protect you so while you boast of deaths, you lie as well. You cannot handle battle or a weapon beyond a knife, but don't worry." She backed her horse up as Ryder rose, "I will save you for last. Let your beloved _Heda_ see you as you are, weak and a liar."

She rode past them into the fight and jumped off her horse, sword in hand as she sliced through several _Trikru_ warriors. Clarke looked at the three who had stayed to protect her, "go now, you have your orders."

* * *

The all nodded and quickly ran into the carnage, slashing at those they could get to. Concentrating on the fighting, Clarke finally saw Lexa pulling her sword from a warrior but her back was turned to Dara. The woman was advancing and watching Lexa's stance told Clarke that Lexa's arm was once again dislocated so she would barely be able to fight if necessary.

Pulling her sword from her back, Clarke left her spot with Shadow running after her. The wolf stayed beside her, not straying as she ducted several swords being wielded and men backing up towards her. She knew her guard was on her heels, probably protesting silently at her stupidity but her concern was Dara's threat towards Lexa. She was using the battlefield to get around an ancient law.

"Shadow, _jomp op_!" The wolf growled and ran quickly at Dara, throwing herself at the woman so she fell to the ground. Her sword clattered against a branch, causing Lexa to turn suddenly to see the wolf on top of the _Azkru Kwin_ , teeth bared and close to the woman's neck. Clarke put her sword to Dara's throat while waving Shadow back. "You're breaking an ancient law by attacking another leader. Even on the battlefield you can't touch her yet you advance with the intent. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?"

The woman smiled, "you hide behind a wolf and men, you are no warrior. Slit my throat if you are truly a warrior, demand my life."

Clarke backed up and held her sword to the side, "no but only because you're demanding it." She looked at the battlefield to see the last of the _Azkru_ warrior surrendering at the sight of their queen on the ground with a sword to her. "Take your warriors and get off my land before I rethink my decision."

Dara stood up and glared into Clarke's eyes, "you are weak, unable to do what is necessary to survive. Even the one before you wouldn't have hesitated to slit my throat as you have."

Clarke looked at the warriors and they turned to her in respect. " _Breik em au_."

They let the remaining _Azkru_ warriors go and the men followed Dara as she climbed onto her horse, looking down at Lexa as she did with a smirk. "You protect a weakling, one not even worthy to exist on these lands. I am certain in time you will find my words to be true and when you do, I shall know that you are also weak."

* * *

Returning to camp was a quiet ordeal, warriors carried their dead comrades so they could burn their bodies and release their spirits. Clarke marched beside Lexa with Shadow on her left side, silence lay between them despite the minor victory they achieved. Upon reaching camp, the dead were laid out side by side while Lincoln and Ryder started preparing the pyre. Lexa retreated to the quarters she shared with Clarke and only spoke when the door shut behind Clarke a good ten minutes later.

"What you did was reckless." Lexa reprimanded as Clarke walked to her.

"Maybe but I still saved your life."

Lexa nodded, "thank you. However, next time you must let me die or at least let her strike me once. To attempt harm to me would raise the clans against her, we would have allies to assist in the war."

Clarke sat down and gently started removing Lexa's armor from around her shoulder and chest in order to assess her injury. "As I said before, I need your spirit to stay where it's at." She ignored Lexa's hisses of pain knowing that the woman would merely ignore her apologies for them. She found that Lexa's shoulder had indeed been dislocated and quickly corrected it, using a long strip of cloth that was normally used for bandages to create a sling. "Same as before, keep it still for the rest of the day."

"The sun rests Clarke so we must as well." Lexa reached down with her good hand and removed her boots before laying back on the bed. "Tomorrow we burn our dead but tonight we must rest."

Sighing, the sky leader removed her own shoes and armor before crawling into bed over Lexa, settling against her. "I know you're angry with me, you can tell me you are if you want."

"You have not angered me." Lexa spoke as her eyes remained shut. "I merely stated that your actions were reckless. I have already learned that if I angered every moment you did something reckless then my anger would not cease." Opening her eyes she turned her head to the side to meet blue orbs. "When I am angered, you will know without the need to question."

Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa's nose before pulling back with a soft smile. Foregoing her usual spot on Lexa's shoulder due to her arm, she rested her head on the pillow with her eyes shut. Lexa smiled softly as she watched Clarke relax, allowing herself to relish the additional night she had with her _kwin._ They won a battle and the _Azkru Kwin_ believed Clarke weak, something that they could use to their advantage in the future.

* * *

A/N: Well I guess they can agree to disagree on where Clarke should be.

Next: Plans change

Please read and review...


	10. A Loophole to Exploit

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

The sound of heavy knocking made Clarke groan, it was nowhere near dawn but already someone was demanding attention. Feeling the bed dip, Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa rise from the bed and move to the door. A quick touch of the button revealed Ryder as the door slid open, the man moved into the cabin with another behind him. Lexa shut the door as Clarke sat up, trying to ignore the fact that her sleep was disturbed.

"What news wakes me before the dawn?" Lexa's tone was sharp and Clarke watched the second man lower his head.

"I was sent by the scouts _Heda,_ _Azkru_ retreats back to their lands. Their queen leads the army away from our own."

Lexa looked over at Clarke as the blond rose from bed, thankful she'd forgotten to remove her pants before falling asleep. "They're retreating, any indication as to why?"

"None was seen or given _Prisa_ , we will continue to watch the woods but it was decided you must know immediately."

Ryder opened the door and the man followed him out, once the door was shut did Clarke sit down on the bed with a concerned look on her face. "Why would she retreat?"

"Retreating presents many options in battle Clarke, why Dara chooses this tactic can only be that she requires to replenish her army." Lexa moved to the bed and stopped before the blond. "We can do nothing before dawn so rest _ai kwin_." She pushed stands of hair behind Clarke's ear and out of her face, blue eyes meeting green.

"I'm not tired anymore."

"That is a lie but if your stubbornness demands that you lay awake then you can at least lay beside me." She crawled past Clarke and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. "Join me and rest your body even if your mind will not."

Giving a sigh, Clarke curled up beside Lexa and rested her head on the leader's arm. "Why do you call me your queen?"

"That discussion is for another time when we are fully rested."

"I don't mind since it's a nickname but I just wondered."

Lexa put a hand on Clarke's arm and pressed her lips to the blond's crown. "Quiet, rest Clarke."

* * *

The following day Clarke found Octavia and Lincoln sitting with Ryder and Echo, all were sharing a cooked rabbit. Sitting down beside Octavia, Clarke reached for some of the rabbit herself. Laughter and rejoicing from the _Skaikru_ made all look over, watching as some of the delinquents enjoyed themselves.

"They celebrate before the war is won." Ryder commented and Clarke nodded.

"They don't know war like we do. One won battle doesn't end a war." She accepted the cup of water that Lincoln handed her. " _Mochof_."

" _Pro_." He picked up his own and gave a soft chuckle. "You have learned our language fast."

"While I was in Polis I had nothing better to do, Lexa was always talking to some general or someone in Trigedasleng and I figured I should know if she's insulting me." Clarke chuckled and took a sip of water. "Now if I'm not talking, I'm trading insults with her."

Echo shuffled her feet slightly, "I have never heard her allow one to insult her without death following."

"Clarke insults her and challenges her all the time." Octavia snorted and shook her head. "It's almost as if they're married, or seems that way at times."

" _Heda_ would not take a _kwin_ without serious thought." Lincoln spoke softly to Octavia, "for a _Heda_ to take a _kwin_ or _kin_ is dangerous and rare. It presents complications in war and leadership is often a challenge if _Heda_ falls. Since my birth none have taken a _kwin_ or _kin_."

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "is that the official title?"

"Sha." Ryder nodded and put his cup aside before grabbing more rabbit from the spick as it sat over the fire. "Consort of _Heda_ are called _Kwin_ and _Kin_ , although the last was when _Azkru_ took a _kwin_ two generations ago."

Octavia looked between the men, "complications how?"

"Hierarchy demands that _Heda_ be protected but if they have a _kwin_ or _kin_ , they are to be protected above _Heda_. _Heda_ is still above their consort when it comes to commanding the people but in matters of protection, the consort is above them." Lincoln kicked dirt as he grabbed a branch to carve at. "You know the ancient law of leadership, that no leader can touch another. That would lead to war, however there is a condition in which one leader can strike at another without inciting war. If a consort was harmed then all clans would retaliate against the clan who struck against the consort. This is dangerous for all who lead so they do not make the claim despite having a _houmon_ who stands beside them."

"So the likelihood of Lexa actually declaring someone her _kwin_ is next to none."

"I believe after her last beloved was struck down she would not risk it again." Echo spoke softly and they all looked at her. "No matter if she takes another to call her _houmon_ , she will not risk the life of her mate by declaring them _kwin_."

* * *

Lexa stood reviewing a map when the door to the room opened and closed. Looking up she found Clarke starring at her and she narrowed her eyes in concern. Moving towards the sky girl she waited for Clarke to speak before speaking herself.

"Clarke, what burdens you?"

"When were you going to tell me? Better yet, when were you going to declare it to the clans? After war or perhaps during it?" Clarke stalked to her as Lexa looked confused.

"What do you speak of?"

"You know what Lexa!" She stopped a few feet away, "we're barely finding ourselves in this relationship after a massive betrayal. This is all new to both of us but already you've made up your mind, planning to throw discord into the clans."

Lexa took a step back, "Clarke speak plainly, I am not following."

"You put my protection above your own, you declare that I'll lead if you fall until your spirit finds another and you call me _ai kwin_ in private." Clarke took a few steps away and turned suddenly. "When did you plan to declare your intent take me as your _kwin_?"

The leader turned away and leaned against the table. "It is not an easy decision Clarke, to declare such would indeed throw discord among the clans and make you a target. While the title offers you a protection, it also presents my weakness to all who would oppose me."

"I know that look." Clarke's voice eased it's edge as she neared the brunette. "You were preparing to name Costia your _kwin_ until she was killed."

"No, I mean yes I intended to but Anya and several others stated that she was not fit to be such. Our people needed a leader, not a meek healer who could not harm even an attacking wolf for fear of harming the animal despite the danger to herself. I listened to them and did nothing further, within a single moon she was dead by Dara's hand. Anya attempted to apologize, citing that if all would have allowed Costia to be named _ai kwin_ that she would have been safe. I knew it was not true and war would have ensued. No, they were right that I allowed my weakness for Costia to rule over logic, she would have sent the clan into true chaos if she had been named _kwin_ and I had fallen."

"Did she know your intent?"

"It is custom to ask the intended only after approval is sought. Costia went to her death not knowing my intent, of which I am thankful because Dara would have used it to taunt me."

* * *

Clarke gently kissed Lexa's shoulder and leaned her forehead against the soft skin exposed by her tank top. "Declare it."

Lexa turned suddenly, "Clarke…"

"If you declare it and Dara touches either of us, we can take her life without breaking the laws. There would be no retaliation by the clans except against her."

"As you said, we are finding ourselves after the mountain and its costs. To declare it would do far more than make you _ai kwin_ officially. My people would expect a union within days and you would be my wife, bound to me till my spirit moves on even if you no longer wish to be beside me."

Clarke nodded, "well we'll kill each other eventually but right now our people are the most important thing. We do this so they don't have to and I have to admit this plan isn't the worst we've had. Our unions are to our people, leading them and guiding them at the sacrifice of our own happiness. If we're meant to sacrifice our happiness, at least we can do it together."

Lexa touched Clarke's cheek and the blond looked up, meeting the woman standing before her just as she leaned in. Tangling her hand in Lexa's shirt, she took a step closer and only pulled away when air became necessary. Green eyes seemed to search blue as if looking for something and Clarke realized Lexa must have found it because she kissed her again, whispering as she did.

" _Ai kwin_." It was repeated between each kiss Lexa placed on her skin, brushing blond strands away from her pale neck. Clarke heard herself moan as Lexa kissed her neck various times, calloused hands sneaking under her shirt to touch soft skin.

"Lexa stop." It was said in a breathless voice and Clarke felt the brunette pull away. "I'm all for making out a little but I'm not ready for…"

"For me to take you to my bed?" Lexa gave a soft smirk. "No I doubt you are."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "confident much?"

"None of my previous lovers have complained, in fact they were quite vocal." Lexa nuzzled her nose against Clarke's cheek. "As I am sure you will be the night I make you mine, when you are ready and not before." She pulled back and the playful look slid away quickly. "When I declare you _ai kwin_ you must understand that there will never be another for either of us. Are you willing to give up your lovers?"

"Are you?" The blond countered as if expecting consideration on the subject.

"I want no other than you Clarke and I will wait many lifetimes if necessary." Lexa played with the end of blond hair.

* * *

The decision to tell everyone at once seemed the smartest so both _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ could hear the news. Lexa and Clarke stood side by side before their friends and fellow fighters. Bellamy and Echo stood side by side as did Lincoln and Octavia, Ryder and the others not far off with Abby and Kane standing beside Bellamy. Raven and Wick stood beside Jasper and Monty, silently waiting instead of continuing their previous argument that had ensued moments before being called.

Clarke took a step forward and sighed before speaking. "The Commander and I formed this alliance to give our people a fighting chance in this world, against any who caused us danger. We're united through Octavia and Lincoln, one people together into the future. However, we know the unsteadiness that grows due to betrayals and broken promises. After much discussion and I assure you, a few bladed arguments," that got a chuckle from everyone including _Trikru_ warriors, "the Commander proposed a solution that would benefit both our people. It's also something we both agree we can be happy about."

Lexa met Clarke's eyes as she turned to look at the fearsome leader. Taking a step forward the brunette raised her voice so all could hear. "I intend to send word to Polis that I have found my queen."

Gasps were heard and weapons dropped to the ground. Ryder dropped to his knee first and bowed his head, all the warriors followed as did Echo, Octavia and Lincoln. Looking up the burly man met Clarke's eyes, "we declare our loyalty _ai kwin_."

"I already had your loyalty, stand up all of you before you embarrass all of us."

They all rose on command and it was Raven who asked the critical question. "What the hell does that mean?"

"They intend to unite." Lincoln told the mechanic.

"What?" Abby asked sharply and Octavia looked at the Chancellor.

"The Commander asked Clarke to marry her and your daughter said yes." Octavia shrugged, "could be worse I supposed, better to be married then stabbed in the back."

One of the warriors chuckled, "you have not been united long, at times we would wish for a sword versus the anger of one's _houmon_. My own makes me sleep outside if I displease her, I would prefer a sword wound as I would be in the healer's tent instead of the cold."

"I know the feeling and mine is Ice Nation." Bellamy stated and Echo slapped his chest with the back of her arm, he caught it and pulled her close despite her resistance. "I wouldn't trade you, even for my own life."

Kane took a step forward and met Clarke's eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Looking at Lexa softly Clarke nodded before meeting Kane's eyes. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

* * *

Dara looked up from where she sat on her throne to see a messenger from one of the outposts near the border. She watched him get to his knees in respect as she sat quietly observing him.

"Well, what news do you bring?"

The man looked up at her, "messengers have been sent to neighboring clans, all but _Azkru_. Word has reached us from Polis _ai kwin_."

"What news, does she intend to raise the clans against us?" Dara laughed as she leaned back. "She cannot, I have given no reason or done anything to warrant such."

"No _ai kwin_ ," he looked at her in fear. "She has declared her _houmon_ the _Trikru Kwin_."

Dara looked up from her knife, "she has no _houmon_."

"Word has reached Polis of warriors that witnessed the uniting ceremony between her and the _Skai Prisa_. It was stated that before the union was complete, she declared the _Skai Prisa_ as _Kwin kom Trikru_."

"She is weaker than I believed, taking the weak sky girl as her _houmon_."

"Polis celebrates _ai kwin_. They believe the _Skai Prisa_ strong and powerful, an equal match to that of _Heda_."

"I will show them how weak they are." She stood and glared down at him. "Tell my men we ride at dawn."

" _Sha ai kwin_."

* * *

A/N: Plans do change...

Next...A confrontation outside Lexa's war camp outside Tomac.

Please read and review...


	11. The First Pawn of War

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

It had been two months since Lexa had tied their lives and people together. Clarke found herself outside Tomac, a small village made up of warriors and their families. It was also where Lexa held her camp as she went through each to oversee their progress and status. Sitting on her horse beside Lexa, Clarke watched some of the warriors spar and it was amazing to watch. They were swift on their feet and their weapons even swifter but they didn't harm one another as they would the enemy in battle.

"You are watching their steps." The words had Clarke turning to look at Lexa, "or do you watch them?"

While her face stayed stoic, Clarke saw the playfulness in her tone and eyes. "Jealous?" She grinned and looked back at the warriors. "I'd like to one day be able to wield a sword like that."

"Warriors protect you so you are not required to protect yourself." Lexa got down off her horse and handed it to one of the nearby men, he waited as she walked around and held her hand out to Clarke. "However I know your stubbornness will drive you to practice without guidance."

Clarke took Lexa's hand and slid from her horse, the warrior holding Lexa's horse took the reins of hers as well. "I'll take that as a compliment instead of an insult."

"Come _ai kwin_." Lexa dropped her hand and walked over to one of the generals that stood supervising the spars. "Your lightest sword Jarvin."

The man turned to look at Lexa before noticing Clarke a few feet away, " _Kwin_ wishes to spar? Is that wise _Heda_?"

"Wise, perhaps not but it is what she wishes." Lexa took the sword that one of the warriors held out. "A young second who has not yet achieved full battle will come forward."

"I'm not going to spar with a kid."

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, "that kid would put his sword through you on the battlefield. I assure you that you will not harm him."

"Her!" A girl no older than fourteen stepped forward and nodded to both. "It would be an honor to spar with you, _ai kwin_."

Clarke took the sword from Lexa and entered the ring, others watching backed up to give them wide birth. The girl smile and raised her sword, watching Clarke finding her feet. Preparing her sword, Clarke lunged at the girl and she struck her sword at Clarke, the sky girl turning quickly to block the young warrior's strike with her own sword. Pushing back she watched the girl break away and swung her sword sharply in Clarke's direction, blue eyes trying to trace a pattern between moves before laying her sword horizontal in the air to stop the other metal weapon.

"You fight well for _Skaikru_." The girl spoke and Clarke pushed back while pulling the girl's heel with her own.

Looking down at the young warrior, Clarke held out her hand to take the girl's. Being helped from the ground, the girl nodded to Clarke. "What's your name?"

"Ellia."

"Whose second are you?"

The girl shook her head, "I am still training _ai kwin_ , I am no second yet."

Clarke looked over at Lexa and the leader nodded as if confirming the silent request. Turning back to bright brown eyes, the sky leader held out her sword. "You'll train with me daily till we are both strong enough for battle."

" _Sha ai kwin_."

* * *

Placing a hand to the young warrior's shoulder, Clarke moved to Lexa and both walked through the camp to their tent. Ryder stayed a few paces behind but always within sight of Clarke so to protect her. He took up position by the tent door when the two when entered, one going to the basin of water and the other removing her armor.

"You fought well Clarke." Lexa states as she removed her armor, watching Clarke wipe her face with the water-soaked cloth. "You remembered well what I taught you."

Placing the cloth in the basin, Clarke crossed the tent and stood beside Lexa to help with the armor. "The way you teach, it'd be impossible to forget the lessons. I doubt my muscles forget the week-long vigorous training you put me through."

"Then I taught well." Lexa gave a soft smirk to which Clarke met with a soft smile.

Looking back down, Clarke removed the heavy shoulder guard and cape from the young shoulders. Placing it across one of the wooden posts, Clarke brushed off grass and other visible dirt from the red cloth. Her hands were pulled away from the cloth when Lexa took her hands in her own while pressing up against her back.

"What are you doing?" Clarke grinned and turned her head to see green eyes watching, a soft smile on the warrior's face.

"Enjoying my wife." Lexa kissed her neck before resting her chin against Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke manipulated her hands till she captured Lexa's own, wrapping them around her waist before leaning back. "We should go for a hunt, just the two of us and escape the pressures of leadership if only for a few hours. We need time to ourselves, to be just Clarke and Lexa."

"Agreed _ai kwin_ ," Lexa kissed the nape of her neck before pulling away and moving to pour herself a cup of water.

* * *

Allowing herself to be lost in the maps at the table, Clarke ignored Lexa's movements around the tent as she normally did. Planning war when your enemy retreated without a notice of if and when they'd return was something she had no experience with. A hiss made Clarke turn to see Lexa holding her hand while a basket on the ground, a snake slowly moving away. Taking Lexa's sword from the table, Clarke cut into the animal and turned to find her wife swaying where she stood.

"Lexa?" Clarke caught her as she fell. Lexa's head rolled back against her arm and she was unresponsive. "Oh god." Turning she yelled out to Ryder, " _fis! Fis!_ "

The man stuck his head in and saw them before yelling out for someone to get a healer. Ryder picked Lexa up from where Clarke held her and placed her on the bed. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I mean she was holding her hand and when I looked over there was that on the ground." She pointed to the snake and Ryder walked over to the animal as it lay cut in half.

"The snake only is known to exist in _Azkru_ territory. The basket would only protect from it if unopened and _Heda_ opened it." He looked over at Clarke as she sat by Lexa's bedside. "This is an attack on _Heda_ …"

Pushing back strands of brunette hair, Clarke schooled her features as she gazed upon Lexa's face. "Once she's awake I'll ride for Polis and demand the clans rally against Dara. She attacked my queen so I will strike against her."

Nyko arrived at the doorway of the tent and was quickly ushered in with Ryder explaining what was occurring, Clarke moved as the man sat down to examine Lexa. He examined her hand and arm before leaning down to suck on the wound, Clarke's face showed disgust but immediately Nyko spit liquid out and dug through his bag. He poured liquid into the wound and wrapped it before standing.

"How long before she recovers?"

"The snake does not contain the poison of some, it does not kill but it does cause one to feel immense pain. The body cannot understand the pain so you fall asleep. In time _Heda_ will wake and be herself again."

Clarke nodded, "thank you Nyko, you may go."

"Of course _ai kwin_." He nodded his head and left, Clarke taking her previous place again.

"Ryder send for Indra immediately." Clarke looked up at her guard. "I need someone capable of leading for a few days while I ride to Polis. I gave Dara her life and instead of staying in her territory she harms my wife."

* * *

Indra arrived as night fell and immediately looked between Clarke and Lexa's prone body, the leader still unconscious from pain and the effects of medication Nyko had given her. She also looked at the remains of the snake as it lay in a bowl on the table. All occurred before she spoke and finally she let her eyes rest on Clarke.

"What do you require?"

"I am riding to Polis to raise the clans against Dara, I need you here leading until I return. I suspect Dara believes that striking Lexa would not cause retaliation as she is not queen but that bitch was unaware of _Skaikru_ customs. Our _houmons_ are equals, they share what we do in both wars and peace. Lexa is my queen as I am hers, striking her allows for retaliation."

Indra quirked a slight smirk, "ride _ai kwin_ and when you return with the armies of the clans I shall stand beside you in battle. _Azkru_ think you weak but they mistake the protection _Heda_ provides as weakness, not knowing your true strength."

Clarke gave a small smile, "careful Indra, it sounds like you're beginning to like me."

"You are _Kwin_ , I respect you and listen to your orders." Indra put a hand to her sword, "I like nothing about you."

"If you say so. I leave at dawn tomorrow with Ryder, Axel and Ellia."

"Ellia is a child, she has not become a second…" Clarke's hand stopped her word and the blond nodded.

"I'm aware but Ellia is to become my personal guard, she would benefit from being around me and see how I command those under me. My decision stands Indra, would you contradict me on this?"

The woman bowed her head, "no _ai kwin_."

"Indra I command only one thing of you besides protecting my wife and our people." She met the warrior's hardened eyes. "Speak true with me, don't hold back because while at times I do want to strangle you, your words are welcomed." She looked to the side at Ryder, "unlike some who think keeping silent is the best idea in the world." Ryder shrugged and gripped his sword, as if her words were nothing new.

* * *

Clarke found herself back in Polis after a two day journey in the cold. Her guards and Ellia hyper-vigilant the entire ride and Clarke knew the likelihood of _Azkru_ being in their territory in unknown locations was high. However, arriving at the gates she felt a weight lift off her shoulders and quickly made her way to the house that was Lexa's when the woman resided in Polis. The door flung open as she got down off her hose, Ryder taking it from her without a word.

" _Skai Prisa_!" Nia moved down the stairs and smiled at Clarke, accepting the hug the sky girl gave her. "I mean, _ai kwin_. Apologies for my disrespect, is _Heda_ with you?"

"No, she is back at our camp and I came. Let's get inside and I'll tell you about it."

Within minutes of being inside Nia had them all hot tea and warmer than they had been minutes before in the cold. Shadow lay at Clarke's feet as she accepted the hot cup from Nia. The girl sat at the table after everyone had their warm drinks. "Is _Heda_ well?"

"She was attacked by _Azkru_ , an ice snake was placed in a basket and left among the goods we gathered during our visits to the various villages." Clarke shook her head, "I'm here to gather the clans. At least I'm hoping to as I don't know if the elders will see me."

Nia smiled, "none would turn you away. You are _Kwin kom Trikru_ , our queen and all the clans will respect you. The last _kwin_ was two generations ago and it was _Azkru_ who declared, none have been declared since and you are the first since the wars that divided the clans generations ago. They will respect you _ai kwin_ , no matter what their decision." The girl stood and looked at them all, "I must go to the market and acquire clothing but will prepare the evening meal when I return."

"I shall prepare the meal." Ellia nodded to her, "do you have rabbit?"

"Of course." Nia smiled at the warrior, "I acquired fowl and rabbits this morning from the meat stalls."

"Then I will prepare rabbit for us." Ellia quickly removed her sword and outer armor, placing it in the chair before moving to the kitchen worktable to start preparing the food.

* * *

As the night wore on, Clarke found herself in her room once again and she looked upon the mural that sat upon the wall. Running her hands over the charcoals, she quickly reprimanded herself that it was not a visit of leisure but one of duty. A knock on her door revealed Nia with a cloth package in her hand.

"Come in Nia." She stepped away from the mural and watched the girl move into the room, closing the door behind herself. "What's that?"

"It is for you when you address the clan elders." She placed the package on the bed and motioned to it. Clarke started to unwrap the twine and paused at seeing the cloth inside, "it is customary that each clan leader wear their assigned colors. Your people were assigned blue as their color so I acquired a blue dress for you."

Clarke lifted the blue dress from the package and held it up. "Nia it's beautiful."

"I thought so as well when the cloth maker showed me her work." Nia held her hands to her chest. "It is a pity you wear it without _Heda_ to compliment you as well, I believe it would have pleased her."

"I'll have to take it with me and show her." Clarke gently folded the dress up. "They'll be meeting with me tomorrow at midday."

"They would be foolish to ignore your rally and the fact that _Heda_ was injured by an ice snake is proof enough of the treachery that the _Azkru_ bring." Nia put her hand on Clarke's arm, "you will leave with an army and when return to camp you will be welcomed by _Heda_."

"And her fury."

Nia laughed softly, " _Heda_ has fury but not to you. Her anger lies in keeping you from harm, you are her queen and she would not have declared such if you did not mean everything to her."

"She's my queen too." Clarke sighed and sat on the bed. "We're still finding ourselves right now. We're friends learning to be lovers and it's hard to be with Lexa when all we are able to be all the time is our titles."

"A union of convenience?"

"For now." Clarke looked up at the girl that had become her friend. "Lexa loves me and I love her, but there has been major betrayal and it is hard to overcome."

Nia looked down at the floor, "your love is strong, the betrayal you suffered could have made _Heda_ your enemy but your heart is content only with her as you are with hers."

"You get to sleep so you can get up and feed the hungry bunch I came with today." Clarke stood up and held out her arms, Nia hugged her before pulling back.

"Rest well _ai kwin_."

Clarke sat on the bed as Nia left, closing the door behind her. Shadow looked up from her spot on the floor as her mistress sighed and fell back against the bed. "First night I've slept alone since this war began full force, hopefully I won't wake up lonely."

* * *

A/N: The War is officially ON! Also, find a picture of Clarke's dress on the link located in my profile.

Next...Clarke addresses the elders of the clans.

Please read and review...


	12. Pawn Becomes Queen

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Standing in front of the clan elders made Clarke feel as if she was once again standing before the Ark Council. Thrones place in a semi-circle with the flags of their specific clan resting over the thrones to signify who they belonged to. Clarke stood silently, allowing them to silently observe her as she expected they were doing. Nia had told her to wait until they spoke so she waited as she had for years upon the Ark in solitary.

After what seemed like hours, the elder of the River Clan motioned with his fingers to step towards him. Clarke did and stopped when she was only a few feet away, "I have never met one from the sky before. Are they all as beautiful as you?"

"I believe," Clarke met his eyes, "that beauty lies in that of the viewer. I maybe beautiful to you but another may think me plain or ugly."

He chuckled and pointed his index finger at her. "You are wise as you are beautiful, a dangerous combination for any man or woman. Tell me, they call you _Skai Prisa_ why?"

"It was a name given to me by my people, a term of mockery because my parents were the lead healer and engineer on our home in the sky. Those of the ground discovered this and not realizing it was a term of mockery bestowed the title on me. I am no princess but as your people call me it out of respect I do not object."

"She is humble as well as wise and beautiful!" One of the women spoke sharply and Clarke took a moment to look above her throne to see she was of the Boat People, Luna's clan. "Tell me _Klark kom Skaikru_ …"

Clarke put up her hand and the woman stopped her words. " _Klark kom Skaikru en Trikru, Heda kom Skaikru en Kwin kom Trikru_. If you are going to call me by my name, pronounce it properly not the name you last heard of me by. I am queen of the _Trikru_ clan and _Heda_ to the _Skairkru_."

The elder of the Desert clan chuckled and leaned forward, "you command a rule that should command you. You are indeed _Kwin kom Trikru_ , for only a queen would command a room of elders as you do. Tell me _ai kwin_ , why do you come before us when you are only of us through your _Heda_?"

* * *

Clarke pulled the bag from her waist and opened it before taking a step back, dumping the contents on the floor of the room. The ice snake fell onto the stone and Clarke threw the bag aside. "My queen, my _Heda_ lays recovering from this creature's bite due to the _Azkru Kwin_. I humbly request the clans' allegiance as I ride into war with _Dara kom Azkru_." She looked around the room. "By ancient laws an attack on a queen calls for retaliation against the clan by all clans. If Skaikru is not part of this coalition and cannot call upon the clans, I call upon them as _Kwin kom Trikru_ , my _houmon_ and your _Heda kom Trikru_ lays recovering after an attack. Either way, _Azkru_ attacked a queen or leader, both calling for retaliation according to ancient laws."

Silence reigned over the room before one of the women stood up. "Lies, you come here quoting ancient laws but you are nothing more than a _Skaikru_ child. Bring me a real leader with real evidence instead of bringing a dead creature claiming it harmed _Heda kom Trikru_. She waits in her home, expecting us to bend to you instead of the other way."

"With all due respect," Clarke looked at the woman, the elder of the Ice Nation. "Lexa is not aware I am here and trust me, when she finds out I will face a fury few have ever seen. She protects me above herself and will be quite, "Clarke looked to the side as her eyes got wise, "livid when she finds out I came without her."

The woman from the Boat People sighed and stood up. "You show great courage coming before us Clarke but we cannot rally the clans for you. _Skaikru_ are not part of our coalition and you provide only the creature, we cannot say for certain if the animal was meant for either of you. While we will pray to the gods that _Heda kom Trikru_ has a swift recovery, we cannot allow you our armies based upon assumptions." She gave a soft smile, "when you become part of the coalition you may call upon us as _Heda_ but not until that day."

Clarke nodded, "what happens when _Azkru_ decimate our villages and harm our people? Where does it stop?"

" _Azkru_ and _Trikru_ have always been at war," the elder of the _Trikru_ spoke. "It will always be so and cannot be undone. I suggest you remember this when you return to your _Heda_ and people."

"We welcome you one day again, go _ai kwin_ and see to your people." One of the elders who had remained unspoken finally spoke.

* * *

Knowing it was a dismissal, Clarke turned and left with the ice snake still on the floor. Once out the door she leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. She'd attempted to rally the clans and had failed, there would be war with dozens of deaths on each side because the clans wouldn't stand with them. After what seemed like a while, she left and headed towards the house that had become a home.

Nia took her cloak from her and handed her a cup of warm tea before allowing her time to herself. Clarke sat on her bed looking out the window, not bothering to get undressed or usher Shadow from the bed like she normally would have.

"I failed Shadow." She ran her hand through the wolf's fur and a soft muzzle rested on her leg. Looking down at the wolf, she sighed. "I can lead an army but requesting the clans to join in a war is unlikely. I have to go home empty-handed to a very pissed off Lexa, I'm not going to enjoy that."

A knock on the door made her looking up to see Nia in the doorway. "Do you require anything _ai kwin_?"

"The clans rallying together to help." Clarke shook her head, "which isn't going to happen. Instead we have to look forward to massacres and an angry wife for me."

"I will leave you then _ai kwin,_ only call if you require something."

* * *

Upon waking two mornings later, Clarke started gathering her gear but was stopped by a knock to the door by Ryder. The man looked at her with a stoic face, " _ai kwin_ you need to come with me."

She pulled on her cloak and followed Ryder out of the house. "What's going on Ryder?"

"Come _ai kwin_." He motioned ahead of him and Clarke followed as if waiting to see what he had to show her.

Upon arrival at the center square, Clarke found dozens and dozens of warriors in all clan colors waiting. When they saw her all dropped to their knee and bowed their heads. It was a sea of warriors Clarke saw, the only color absent was _Azkru_ but that was no surprise.

" _Ai Kwin_!" The warrior in the front stood and moved to her. "The warriors have discussed the decision reached by the elders and do not support it. Most of us have consulted our Heda or generals and it has been decided that we will follow you into war with _Azkru_."

Clarke looked up at him, "what is your name?"

"Jami, _ai kwin_."

"Jami I appreciate this," she looked at them all. "I do but you cannot go against your leaders and clans by following me."

One of the generals of the River Clan stepped forward. "Once _Azkru_ takes your lands they will come for ours and Boat territory as well as Desert. We must stop them once and for all, we ride with _Skaikru_ as you have proven yourselves worthy allies. The clan elders are not on the ground, they do not see the mounting tensions or current war. We go as ourselves, a single warriors devoted to peace. We do not follow in the name of our clans so we are allowed to follow you."

Clarke looked to Ryder, "can they follow me without facing exile?"

" _Sha ai kwin_ , if they follow as self-proclaimed warriors not of their clans."

"Then we ride at noon, be ready and prepared!" She nodded, "and stand up all of you before you embarrass yourselves."

* * *

Lexa found herself pacing despite the sharp stab of her hand wound that still recovered from the ice snake's bite. It had been two days since she'd woken and found her wife gone, having ridden to Polis to rally the clans against _Azkru_. She doubted anyone told her that _Skaikru_ were not yet part of the coalition so her request would be turned down from the elders. The wait for Clarke's return was full of concern as she didn't know if _Azkru_ would attack or not and she would rally the clans if Clarke was touched.

The sound of footsteps made her pause and look to the tent entrance. Indra stood with a look of importance on her face. " _Heda_ you must come at once."

"Now is not the time to settle petty disputes Indra."

"It is Clarke."

The words had Lexa following Indra out of the tent where a messenger stood. "What news do you bring?"

"They come _Heda_ , they come riding behind _Kwin_."

She grabbed the man by his shirt, "who rides behind _Kwin_?"

He turned his head as shouts were heard and blinked as everyone saw Clarke emerge from the woods on her horse with Shadow by the horse's hooves. Behind her rode her guard but on foot were dozens of warriors, all prepared for war. "The clans _Heda_ , the clans ride behind her."

"I don't believe it." Indra spoke as Lexa let the man go, watching in awe as her wife led dozens upon dozens of warriors from various clans. "The elders would have never agreed, how did she rally them?"

Lexa let a soft smile go, "she is _Skai Prisa_ and _Kwin kom Trikru_ , beloved of the clans."

* * *

Approaching Lexa, Clarke swung herself off the horse and took its reins as Shadow moved to walk beside her. Handing the horse off to waiting warrior, she moved to her wife with a soft smile. "It's good to see you're awake and moving around."

"I woke to find you gone on an impossible task yet once again you deliver impossibility as if it were merely the simplest task assigned to a lowly warrior." Lexa looked past her at the warriors as they filed into the camp. "How many?"

"Five hundred from all ten clans." Clarke looked back at the warriors. "All prepared to battle _Azkru_ as self-proclaimed warriors, not of their clans."

"Self-proclaimed?" Lexa asked in monotone surprise. "Never has an army been brought as self-proclaimed, they must always be ordered by their _Heda_."

Clarke met green eyes, "they came to me not the other way around, they demanded to fight."

Indra took a step towards her and nodded. "well done _ai kwin_ , you do what none before you has done. You are the first _Kwin kom Trikru_ and you defeated the mountain when none others could and now you come with an army of self-proclaimed. Is there anything you don't seek to do that has not been done before?"

"Make you my friend?" Clarke smiled at her and the woman huffed before leaving. Pointing with her thumb over her shoulder, Clarke met her wife's eyes. "I think she's starting to like me a little bit."

"One would have to be dead or cold to not like you." Lexa stated and looked at Ryder as the warrior made his way over. "Ryder, see to the army and give them what they require. I will be discussing war plans with Clarke."

* * *

He nodded to her and started towards the army, allowing Clarke and Lexa to slip inside the tent. Clarke poured herself a glass of water and watched as Lexa surveyed her softly. "You're angry with me, I know you are."

"What you did was reckless but not many would have done so." Lexa moved to her and pulled the glass from her hands, placing it aside before cupping Clarke's face in her hands. "You continue to deliver the impossible _ai kwin_."

Leaning in, Clarke met Lexa halfway and gripped the leader's shirt with her fingers. Her free hand went to brunette strands, entangling in them while her mouth fought for dominance in a war she was losing. Lexa pushed her into a table and she pulled herself up on it until she was sitting on the wood with Lexa between her legs.

Air became a necessity and Clarke pulled back. "I caught you in my arms after the snake bit you and I worried that you wouldn't wake up again. That the thing had bitten and killed you, taking you from me."

"Near death has you telling me all you feel, I should attempt it more often." It was a teasing tone and one Clarke put a stop to as she reclaimed Lexa's lips. The brunette pulled back when air was once again required. "I want you Clarke, in my bed at this moment."

"I thought you'd never ask!" She slid off the table and began moving Lexa back towards their small alcove that was solely theirs. Lexa's hands drifted under her shirt as she was being backed up towards the bed. Clarke caught the soft yet calloused hands and stopped her movements. "You need to know, I'm all for a little bit of exploring but nothing more. I'm not ready for that yet."

Lexa gave a nod and leaned in, gently kissing her wife. "Whatever you desire _ai kwin_ , nothing more than that." She led a trail of kisses down the pale throat and used her hands to push up Clarke's shirt. "Tell me what you desire Clarke."

"How about I just show you instead?" She smirked mischievously and pushed Lexa back onto their fur-covered be. "That way you know exactly what I'm looking for."

As Clarke crawled over her, Lexa looked up at blue eyes. " _Ai hod yu in_ Clarke, I must tell you now as I realize I may not have been able to if it had been more than an ice snake that harmed me."

"I'm still learning to love you. However you are my best friend." Clarke whispered as she nuzzled Lexa's nose with her own.

"We have as long as the gods see fit to give us time know one another." Lexa's hands ran down Clarke's sides. "Take the time you need to do so, I cherish each moment we have together."

Clarke smiled at her, "so you're not pissed I went to Polis?"

"You could not imagine my anger at your actions." Lexa squeezed Clarke's sides and flipped them till she was on top. "Your actions hold my anger not you _ai kwin_ , never at you." She leaned down and kissed Clarke. "I believe you were attempting to apologize however."

Clarke pulled her down and kissed her again, "you're an ass but you're my ass!"

* * *

A/N: Okay so Clarke rallied the clans and managed to get home in time to makeout a bit with her wife. Good chapter over all!

Next...Dara makes an unexpected visit.

Please read and review...


	13. Queen Against Queen

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

The sounds of shouting woke Clarke and she sat up quickly in bed, looking beside her she found Lexa slowly opening her eyes. Despite the shouts, Clarke allowed herself a moment to smile as she had never seen Lexa sleeping as she had been. Instead of on her back with hands on her stomach, she lay on her side with one arm extended above her and the other on Clarke's leg

"It is a wild boar, nothing more." Lexa spoke groggily and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes as she did. "Go back to sleep, it is not yet dawn."

Clarke shook her head and reached over the side of the bed, grabbing her pants to pull them on. The shirt beside them soon was being pulled over her head as she stood from the bed, "no, boar wouldn't stray this far from the forest near a camp at night. Something or someone is out there Lexa." She turned to see her wife looking barely awake, "I'll go do a parameter check and before you demand it, I'll take Axel with me."

Pulling on the bear fur shawl, she exited the tent and started walking towards the parameter of camp. Axel moved from the doorway to follow, another warrior taking his place to guard the tent that belonged to their _Heda_. Walking the parameter, Clarke found herself bending down to check the impressions in the snow.

" _Ai kwin_?" Axel stood beside her as she looked up towards the forest despite her hand laying in the snow. "What do you see?"

"Fresh footprints but they extend beyond the parameter that we check." Clarke stood and pulled the shawl around her tighter. "If they were ours they wouldn't be this fresh, the last parameter check was before the moon was overhead and would have frozen over by now with the cold."

Looking out at the forest she watched the trees and the shadows that lay in them in moonlight. Shadow moved to stand beside her but the wolf bared her teeth and growled. "Spies." Axel stated and put a hand to his weapon.

Clarke turned to Axel, "they don't realize we know they're here. We'll wait till morning to investigate further, giving us time to plan and surprise them if they plan more than spying." She looked down at her wolf, "come Shadow." She patted her leg and the wolf trailed behind her as she made her way back to the tent with Axel walking a few feet behind.

* * *

Returning to the tent, Clarke shed her pants but remained in her shirt as she crawled beneath the warm fur blankets. Lexa turned her head toward Clarke but her eyes remained shut, "nothing but a wild boar, am I correct?"

"No, there's something in the forest. Shadow was bearing her teeth and snarling at the trees and I found fresh footprints not from our parameter checks." Clarke watched Lexa's eyes shoot open and she sat up quickly. "We know they are there but they aren't aware that we know. There's nothing we can do till morning, the woods aren't friendly to us right now."

Lexa pushed from bed, pulling on clothes as she went. "If there are spies then I must plan a course of capturing them for information."

"The minute we light candles they'll know something woke us, alerting them of a change in our routine." Clarke reached across the bed and pulled Lexa's arm till she turned. "A wise leader once said that to lead is to make hard choices. This is one of them, we wait and bide our time till we strike when they have their guard down."

Lexa nodded and laid back on the bed, ignoring her clothes. "Rest, I will remain awake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lexa placed a hand to the blond's head and pulled it down till it rested on her shoulder.

Clarke closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in Lexa's own, the leader placed a kiss to her crown. "Thank you for listening to me."

"While most times your counsel is unwise, there are times I do welcome it." Clarke chuckled as she raised her head to look into green eyes. "Why do you laugh?"

"Nothing, you just say things that make me laugh. Just do me a favor and never stop doing so because it's something about you I find endearing." Leaning down she kissed the brunette, who smiled when Clarke moved back.

"Rest Clarke." Lexa pulled Clarke's head back down and ran her fingers through the blond locks.

* * *

Dawn came and with an hour both leaders stood facing the forest. Shadow continued to growl at the trees until after what seemed like hours of standing in silence, shadows moved past the trunks. Lexa put a hand to her sword at her side and Clarke placed her hand on the handle of the sword strapped to her back. The sky girl kept a tight hand on Shadow's leash because of the amount of snarling going on, clearly an indicator that the animal didn't like whoever it was.

A horse emerged then a second and finally three more. At the front of the small escort was Dara, head held high and with pride in her eyes. She stopped a few feet from them and removed herself from her horse while her men stayed on theirs.

"Lexa, we meet again and this time you join me as a sister bound in unity to another." She smirked at Clarke, "congratulations on your union, you bound two clans together at the expense of your own happiness I'm told."

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "I don't know where you got your information but it's not correct."

"Is it?" She held up her hand and two men emerged from the forest dragging something. "Your pet Lexa, I believe you know her." The men pushed a girl down and the bag was removed her head to show Nia. "Once she felt pain she told me much more than was necessary."

Nia looked up at the two women who had sheltered her. "Lies, I told them lies! I swear it _Heda_ , I told them lies." Tears marked her face and she looked at Clarke, " _ai kwin_ , I said nothing of importance or truth. Please believe me."

Clarke bent down in front of her and nodded, "I believe you Nia, I know you wouldn't do anything to betray us."

"Thank you." Tears fell down her cheeks and the men started to pull her up again. "No please, no! Please do not let them take me…" she continued to cry and struggle more.

* * *

Clarke looked at Dara to see her smiling and then at Nia, she pulled her knife quickly from her waist and moved to the girl before the men could pull her away. Quickly she shoved the knife into the girl's neck and pulled out, knowing she'd be dead in moments.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon_." Clarke spoke as she looked down at the crumpled body, bloody knife in hand.

Dara's eyes narrowed and she threw up a hand to order off the men. "She was my prisoner, you know the game Lexa."

"War is not game!" Clarke stated with ice on her tongue. "She was innocent, done nothing to warrant what you had in store for her. Enough Dara, you have struck at Lexa more than enough times. What is it with you?" She took steps towards the queen and the woman backed up each time as a step was taken. "What did she ever do to you? You rule your kingdom, had it handed to you while the rest of us fight to survive. Your people do everything you desire and all we do is try to live in peace instead of war. I'm getting the feeling you keep going to war to avoid the reality that is the Ice Nation. Your people despise you and want you gone, you don't care for them or their needs but war makes them forget it. Lies that others will invade, that the great _Heda kom Trikru_ will take their homes from them so for as long as war occurs they forget about what you are doing to them!" She starred into ice blue eyes, "tell me if I'm getting close to the truth or maybe I've already hit the target."

"You know nothing."

"Silence tells me I'm right!" Clarke smirked and backed up, "I have the clans behind me, self-proclaimed warriors ready to fight against you. I have a wife who gets very pissed off when I'm threatened. My people have technology that could decimate you and your people with the push of a button." She held out her arms, "do you really want to take on _Skaikru_?"

The woman climbed onto her horse and backed it up, "this isn't over. I will have your head as I did her last beloved and this time I'll send it to your people."

"Try it bitch, I promise you the last thing you'll ever do it get closer to me then you were moments ago. As I said, I have an army and weapons and a very pissed of wife who commands an entire clan."

"You aren't weak!" Dara shook her head, "no you were sent by the gods to destroy us all!"

With that she turned her horse and rode away, her men riding behind her. Axel moved past Lexa and Clarke to pick up Nia's body, carrying it away. Clarke turned to Lexa and found amusement behind the green eyes.

"What's funny?"

"You made a woman whose heart is cold as ice fear for her life. Never has she backed away from another, not even her own husband can do such a thing. All fear her but she fears you."

"Well she needs to be afraid of something." Clarke signed and shook her head, "I'm sorry about Nia. I couldn't think of someone else you care for undergoing what Costia did so I gave her the quickest death I could."

Lexa nodded, "you saved her suffering a death more horrifying then a death by a thousand cuts. Nia would thank you for your mercy, she would not feel anger towards you." Lexa looked down at the ground. "She will come back with a larger army, war has officially begun."

"And we'll end it." Clarke put a hand to Lexa's arm. "Together, hopefully without massive bloodshed. Right now we deserve to give Nia a proper funeral."

* * *

The pyre was built and set alit by Lexa as the sun set, Clarke stood beside the warrior silent in reverence. They'd stood side by side on before when their own people were at war but instead of being at war, they stood as one people together united. Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa as she stared at the flames.

Reaching her hand out she caught the one Lexa had at her side but the leader pulled back and said nothing. Clarke sighed and turned back to the flames, allowing Lexa time to herself until the woman finally spoke.

"Nia came into my care just four moons after Costia was killed. She was barely of age, just fourteen winters and I was not ready to allow anyone in. I allowed her to do what she wished as long as she left me alone. In time as I spent time in Polis keeping peace we saw more of each other."

Clarke nodded, "she told me you treated her like a little sister, cared for her and guided her in many things."

"My mother died at my birth, a hallmark of carrying the spirit of _Heda_." Lexa looked at Clarke and met her eyes. "Taking our first life as one enters the world and before taking the first cry. My father was a warrior who died fighting the mountain, so I had no sisters or brothers." Lexa gave a slight nod before turning back to the flames. "So yes, Nia did become as little sister and I cared for her as such. When Wash hears her death he will be distraught, I must notify him."

"Wash, that's her intended right?"

"Yes, he is a blacksmith and when he finished his training as a second they were going to unite. He lives in the village I was born in, they met when I visited my mother's sister and Nia asked to go with me to get beyond Polis. Perhaps I shouldn't have taken her, then she would not have broken him with her death."

Clarke moved slightly and Lexa turned to look at her. "No, I know you've been trained to think love is a weakness but it is a strength. I once read that it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. Yes he will hurt and there will be pain just as you suffered with Costia but I bet you every weapon I have that you would still love Costia even if you knew the future ahead. Am I right?"

"Yes." The woman gave a solemn nod and Clarke gave a soft smile. "Even knowing her fate I would not change what I felt for her."

"Neither would he change the time he had with Nia." Clarke touched the back of her hand to Lexa's arm and met green eyes. "Even if I knew everything in advance, I'd still be right here with you and I'd change nothing."

Lexa turned to look at the pyre, "you gave her laughter, I had never heard her laugh until you arrived. Thank you for allowing her to share that with us."

"I'm going to miss her teasing me about that stupid bird." Clarke chuckled and looked down at her hands. "Even when I arrived in Polis to rally the army, she teased me about it."

"Dara will pay for what she has done, _jus drein jus daun_."

" _Jus drein jus daun_." Clarke echoed and met Lexa's eyes. "She wants to strike at you, well this was the last time she does so without immediate retaliation. Tomorrow I ride for Camp Jaha and prepare plans with my people so we can use the weapons we have against her."

Lexa put a hand to Clarke's arm as she turned, "don't make this war personal."

"She made it personal when she smuggled that ice snake into our goods. She made it personal when she took Nia from Polis and she made it damn personal calling me weak." Taking a step forward, Clarke ignored the sparse people around them and placed a hand to Lexa's cheek. "She made it beyond personal when she demanded my head like that of Costia. I told her if she ever brought up Costia again, I'd be taking her head from her and I keep my promises."

* * *

A/N: I think Clarke is more pissed off than Lexa!

Next: Plans for war escalate as unexpected arrivals show up at Camp Jaha

Please read and review...


	14. A River and Boat to Battle With

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke found herself riding through the forest to Camp Jaha on horseback with no fewer than ten men riding behind her. Two were Ryder and Axel, her constant guards when she wasn't at the grounder camps. They were officially tasked with protecting their queen by Lexa's order as well as Ellia, who was Clarke's young guard. She rode not a few feet behind Clarke on the ride side with her sword on her saddle, prepared to pull it at any moment.

Several members of different clans volunteered to escort Clarke to her people and also to assist in anything that would require strength that Skaikru didn't have. Clarke merely called for horses and was determined to made the ride non-stop, the journey was a day and a half but she would not be stopping to camp. All the warriors merely gave her a nod before mounting their horses to ride behind her.

Emerging from the forest they rode to the gates of Camp Jaha, the lookouts saw Clarke before she had to signal and opened the gates for her to enter. She pulled her horse to a stop and climbed off of him slowly, allowing the others to enter and the gates to close before she made any introductions. Her mother and Kane emerged from one of the buildings as well as Bellamy and Echo.

" _Azkru!_ " One of the warriors yelled and instantly drew a bow while others took out weapons.

"No!" Clarke turned to them, "she is Skaikru now, my people so put your weapons away." They looked to Clarke before putting the weapons away moments later.

Echo met Bellamy's eyes and he rubbed her arm as he held her against him. Clarke nodded to the former Ice National and she nodded back. Kane and Abby moved to Clarke as she stood straight, handing her reins over to Ryder.

"Clarke, it's good to have you home. How was the honeymoon?" Kane asked with genuine interest.

"Great until Dara officially declared war. It was tentative before but now it's official, or at least became official when she demanded my head." Clarke ignored her mother's gasp and moved to Echo. "Echo, can you tell me about the land bordering our lands and the Ice Nation?"

The warrior nodded and put a hand to Clarke's arm. "Anything you require ai kwin you shall have. My sister dishonors us all with her demands; for demanding your head is to demand too much. The clans agreed that queens are not to be touched, it is an act of war."

Clarke nodded and squeezed her hand, "thank you."

"We are a single clan, you are my people and I am yours." Echo gave her a smile as Bellamy drew her back to him.

"Clarke?" Abby caught her daughter's attention, "what can we do?"

"She hasn't touched us yet because she knows of our destructive forces. We need to start preparing though because within a matter of days of not weeks, Lexa will be forced to take the army to the edge of the border. This battle will be unlike anything any of us has seen before."

"She speaks true." Echo spoke from Bellamy's arms, " _Azkru_ fight with a viciousness you have not see before and the more blood warriors spill the more they celebrate. As one who has taken many lives, I know that a warrior's rank grow depending on the number he slays not skill level or years fighting."

Kane placed a hand up to calm the growing gasps, "alright, for now we rest and we'll start planning tomorrow." He saw the warriors behind Clarke eye him as if he took too much liberty speaking. "If that's alright with you Clarke?"

"Sounds good, we've ridden without stopping so rest would do us good." She turned and looked at the warriors, "set up camp and rest, tomorrow decisions will be made."

* * *

As the sky darkened, Clarke sat at a fire starring at the flames but was interrupted as someone joined her. She found Bellamy sitting beside her, Echo on the other side of him. It wasn't long before Octavia and Lincoln were sitting on another log and within an hour Raven and Wick joined them.

"All we're missing is some moonshine." Wick stated before seeing Clarke concentrating on the flames. "Or maybe a whole barrel of it, can I get you some Clarke?"

Clarke shook her head and looked up at them. "We are at war, a war that no one is prepared for and against a woman who enjoys killing." She looked quickly over Echo, "sorry if I offend you."

"You do not, my sister is as she is. I could not stop her blood thirst and I understand it grew worse after my capture by the mountain. I also understand that she is envious of your alliance with Trikru, your advanced weaponry is tempting to her and you would give it to her enemies instead of her."

Bellamy shook his head, "I get one in-law recovering from brainwashing and a second who is psychopathic." He saw Octavia smirking slightly, "hey the psychopathic one is your in-law too."

"No, I was just thinking that you actually called the _Azkru Kwin_ your sister-in-law." Octavia put up her hand, "it's like you two are official now where a few weeks ago you were jumping at the mere suggestion."

Raven busted out laughing, "she's right and we just confirmed that Bellamy Blake is a whipped husband."

The man pointed at her, "you're next, you two!"

The mechanic stopped laughing and threw a branch at him, "fuck you!"

"He's got a point that you and Wick are the only one of this circle that isn't hitched."

Raven glared at Octavia, "technically he and Echo aren't hitched officially. Clarke and the Commander had this big official bonding thing and you and Lincoln got yours done in Polis by an official, they haven't!"

Clarke smiled and stood up, "we can settle this right now."

"What?" Wick looked up at the sky leader, "how?"

"As _Kwin_ she has the ability to perform marriages in an official capacity." Lincoln spoke softly and instantly Echo was on her feet, pulling Bellamy with her.

The sky leader stood between the couple and looked between them. "This union is until death, a choice of both present. Is it your intent _Eko kom Azkru_ to unite with the warrior standing before you until the gods take your spirit into the next life? Do you swear to protect and honor him, fighting all battles with one of strength and love? Ignoring all others and binding yourself to this warrior from this day forth?"

"I bind my myself for _Belomi kom Skaikru_ until the gods take my spirit. I am his from this moment until death."

Clarke smiled and looked at Bellamy. "Is it your intent _Belomi kom Skaikru_ to unite with the warrior standing before you until the gods take your spirit into the next life? Do you swear to protect and honor her, fighting all battles with one of strength and love? Ignoring all others and binding yourself to this warrior from this day forth?"

Bellamy nodded, "I do."

"Okay, it's now official. You are husband and wife." Clarke put a hand to both their arms and turned to sit back down. "Happy Raven?"

The girl crossed her arms, "overjoyed." Her tone was full of sarcasm as the married couple sat down again.

* * *

Octavia reached across Lincoln and linked forearms with Echo. "Welcome to the family, fair warning that he gets overprotective at times."

"I am aware." She looked at Bellamy with a soft smile, "but he is learning that my sword is sharper then his gun."

Bellamy chuckled and pulled Echo back to him, kissing her head gently. "Yes I am and I'm thankful you spit on me in that cage."

"Spit, you spit on him?" Octavia laughed and shook her head. "That's one way to meet."

"Lincoln kidnapped you, I'd say I have it a little better." Bellamy stated playfully, the anger at his brother-in-law long gone.

"Clarke takes the cake though!" Raven stated and they all looked at her. "I mean, the Commander of the Grounders, that's pretty impressive." She leaned forward slightly and smirked. "How did you two get involved anyways?"

"She rescued you from the Ice Nation right?" Bellamy looked at her and Clarke looked at the ground. "That's what happened right?"

"Not exactly." Clarke looked up at them, "we sort of had something before Mount Weather."

"What!" That came from all but Echo and Lincoln, the four sky people sitting at the fire seemed completely stunned.

"Wait, you two had something before Mount Weather and she abandoned us?"

Clarke shrugged, "it's complicated."

"No, complicated is what me and Lincoln went through when we all first landed. This is far more than complicated," Octavia shook her head. "Is that why you let the missile hit Tondc?"

"No, all of this happened after that." Clarke looked up at her friend, "technically it was after I saved your life. Lexa found out you knew about the missile and wanted to kill you and I wouldn't let her. I basically kicked Ryder all the way to her tent and then told her you weren't a threat. We fought and she revealed she liked me," she found all eyes on her as if very interested. "I told her if she cared about me then to trust me and eventually she told me she did before kissing me."

"Whoa!" Raven leaned back with a laugh and shook her head. "The Commander kissed you, out of no where after professing she liked you. Damn Griffin, you got game with the grounders."

Octavia nodded, "thank you."

"You're my people, she wasn't yet." Clarke met the girl's eyes. "I threatened to tell everyone we knew about the missile if you were harmed. I kind of forced her hand but it let her know all my people were important to me."

* * *

Echo shook her head in confusion, "you talk about Tondc and the destruction? You knew of the weapon hitting the village?"

"Bellamy tried to stop it Echo, we realized that if we evacuated that they would know Bellamy was working from the inside." Clarke looked at the fire, "I had to make a choice."

"Dara can never know you knew." Echo stated as she straightened herself. "Her husband, Atohl was there with our war chief Agar. He was not a very skilled warrior but she trusted him. Since he was not declared kin he could not order those around him and must listen to those ranked higher then him, something he greatly resented."

"She made it seem like her husband was alive." Clarke stated and met Echo's eyes, "so he's dead?"

"She would not give such information away. Unlike the friendly nature of many clans, other clans do not know _houmons_ of _Azkru Kwin_ as they present a target. The last that was known was our foremother of two generations, the first declared _Kwin_ and a rival clan murdered her quickly. This lead to the law that no declared _kwin_ or _kin_ could be harmed or war would result but it also lead to no other declaring such."

"I think we can all agree that silence is the best thing here." Clarke stated and everyone nodded, Octavia met her eyes and they shared an understanding.

Echo looked over at Clarke, "what of Mira, Dara's daughter? What will you do to her?"

"Mira won't be harmed, we don't harm innocents." Clarke stated before breaking the branch the sat in her hands. "Not unless there is no other choice."

"She will be declared _Azkru Kwin_ when Dara falls in battle but she is only five winters old." Echo sighed, "generals would drive her decisions, making her believe that retaliation is best for their clan and to seek revenge for her mother."

Bellamy shrugged, "not if you're there to help her."

"To go home would take me from you." Echo looked at her husband, "I will not part from you until my spirit is taken."

"I'll go with you." He sighed and shrugged, "everything will be fine here without me. I mean, between the Council and Clarke our people will be fine. Octavia and Lincoln can come visit of they feel the need to get cold in the warm summer and I'd be with you."

Echo looked at the fire and shook her head. "No, I will not take you from your people and I will not leave you. We stay here, with our people where we both belong."

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Clarke stated and both looked at her. "After this war our people, both _Trikru_ and _Azkru_ will be recovering and it's the perfect time for retaliation. If you were there to guide your niece, protect her and urge peace then we could finally have peace between our people. Peace for the first time in generations would exist between _Azkru_ and _Trikru_ as well as _Azkru_ and _Skaikru_. We would be combined clans, bound together by marriage and blood."

"If that is your wish _ai kwin_ , I shall honor it." Echo stated clearly and Clarke nodded.

"We may not have gotten off on the right foot but I trust you Echo and I know you don't want harm to any of our people. I know you'll help that little girl bring peace and be a just ruler, ending the tyranny her mother has bestowed upon the clan."

* * *

Before Echo or Bellamy could comment the yells of guards at the gates were heard. They were stating there were visitors and yelling at them to stop. Clarke was up immediately and moving to the gate, her warriors exited their tents and were beside her. She nodded up to the guard at the gate tower and he opened the gate, just enough for her to slip through. Stepping into the field, she found two groups, a leader ahead of each but they stood side by side. Clarke saw as best she could in the dark but neither were Dara as far as she could see.

" _Clarke kom Skaikru en Trikru_ ," one of the riders got off their horse and started walking towards her. "I am Luna of the Boat People, _Heda_ is a friend of mine and when I was told my warriors abandoned their peace time in Polis to follow the _Kwin kom Trikru_ then I knew I must as well." She held out her hand to Clarke and a smile crossed her face.

"You would fight against _Azkru_ and Azkru _Kwin_?"

"If my men believe you are worth following into battle then I must as well. I would be a poor leader if I did not join them and besides, the elders do not want another war after the mountain. I will tell you a secret _ai kwin_ , you and _Heda_ rule us all in wartime and the elders only rule in peace. As there is rarely peace, they rarely rule so they want peace even when there is war abound."

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry, rule you all?"

"You did not think a _kwin_ could be declared without reason did you?" The woman smiled at her. "Only the current Commander, leader of the clans can declare a _kwin_ or _kin_. The last to be declared was when _Azkru_ was the home of the Commander but now it is _Lexa kom Trikru_ who is _Heda,_ Commander of us all and your wife, making you kwin of all the clans."

"Do not burden the girl, she is already burdened." The man on the other horse got off and moved over. "I am Tov of the River Clan, I have heard much of you _ai kwin_ and I assure you all of it good."

Clarke looked between them, "okay. Are you here to fight too?"

"Of course, I have come as soon as word reached my people of my warriors following their kwin into battle. I can do no other then fight behind you and _Heda_."

"Okay, why don't you come in and see if any of our warriors are among those that escorted me. Tomorrow I will be accessing what my people have that can assist in the war."

Luna smiled, "of course, show us to your people _ai kwin_."

Clarke put up a finger, "Clarke, you're leaders of your people so you're allowed to call me Clarke."

Tov chuckled, "already you make the girl nervous, Luna you must stop before our dear friend splits you in two for bothering her beloved wife and _kwin_."

"Lexa would do no such thing, she is too fond of me."

"I doubt she is fond of anyone as much as her wife." He shook his head and waved to his men to follow as Luna did the same. "As I said, do not mind Luna for she is friendly with all clan leaders."

"All except Dara, the woman makes my bones fear her."

"I believe that is all people." Tov smiled and followed Clarke towards the camp. "Your people are truly from the sky, delivered from the gods to save us all."

Clarke nodded, "or destroy you all according to Dara."

"The woman is mad." Luna stated before pausing at the gate as Bellamy and Echo stood beside Lincoln and Octavia. "Why is the _Azkru Prisa_ here?"

"I'm confused, _Azkru Prisa_?" Clarke looked between them.

" _Eko kom Azkru_ , _Prisa kom Azkru_." Tov took a step forward towards Echo. "She is heir to the throne, Dara discarded her daughter after she realized the girl had no thirst for blood. We were all told she was dead but here she stands." All looked at Echo and she looked at them, fear in her eyes for the first time.

* * *

A/N: So now they have two clan leaders preparing to fight and Echo's secret is know.

Next: Echo is questioned and Lexa arrives at the camp to start the planning upon receiving word other leaders arrived.

Please read and review...


	15. A Queen and Her Council

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke found herself in the Council's meeting room with Bellamy, Echo, Tov and Luna as well as her mother and Kane. Echo sat in a chair with Bellamy beside her silently trying to work through everything not being said. Clarke tried her best to defer to her own judgment of Echo and the woman's non-violent actions as she asked her questions about why she was at the camp when her people were declaring war.

"I did not mean to deceive you." Echo stated before looking to Bellamy but the usually affection husband was silent, merely looking at the table or ahead. Not getting her husband's attention, Echo looked back at Clarke. "I merely decided to choose my battles wisely and after my capture by the mountain and subsequent rescue I did not find myself belonging in my home anymore."

The sky leader was silent before nodding, "what do you mean you didn't feel like you belonged anymore?"

"Dara's treatment to our people was growing harsher as she grew even more mad. The people loyal to myself had been put to death during my captivity and her own daughter is a prisoner. I attempted to bring Mira with me but the girl was too scared of her mother as were the people. The only warrior willing to depart with me was Rocco but his fate was decided due to his actions with you. The other warriors were my sister's so they watched my actions closely."

"That's why you didn't fight for their lives in Polis." Clarke commented and Echo nodded. "What did Dara say when her men didn't return?"

"She did not question it, they were lowly warriors and not well known to her." Echo looked down at her hands. "I would have found my death if I had stayed, my sister would possibly have me killed or tortured if I took a step she did not wish."

Bellamy finally looked up at his wife, "why come here? Why come to us?"

"Your people would not harm me and of all the clans, you would give me sanctuary without raising a weapon to me." Echo allowed herself to meet his eyes. "I also owed your people for your rescue so I delivered furs and meat when your stores were low and as winter began to fall upon us. I knew you would not survive without them."

"You could have told us," Bellamy shook his head, "you could have told me."

"I wanted to but I could not. If word was whispered to any clan then all would assume you had kidnapped me and held me captive as my sister believed. _Azkru_ do not reveal their heirs to any but clan leaders, your people would not have known until your leader was told. As Clarke was gone, I could simply be a warrior who was forming an alliance with _Skaikru_."

Clarke shook her head, "Lexa didn't know your name or who you were. She's _Heda_ , how did she not know?"

"I was only declared after Mira was discarded, I always remained in the _Azkru_ capital during trade with Polis. _Heda_ does not trade with _Azkru_ directly as others do due to the uneasy alliance with her people so she does not know my face. My capture came a week after the declaration and two before your arrival, at which time she was away from Polis and then you arrived so she was at war with you. She never had a chance to know my name or face."

"Makes sense." Clarke rose and nodded to the warrior. "You're free to go, you're not a threat."

Echo stood and looked down before looking at all _Skaikru_ at the table. "I apologize for my deception, it was to protect your people not to deceive you." With that she left the room without another word.

"Bellamy," Abby's voice got the soldier's attention. "Go talk to her before you regret it and I promise, you will regret it if you don't."

* * *

Bellamy left the room without a word and Clarke sat down, meeting her mother's eyes. They shared a look before the sky leader spoke. "Echo is not a threat, she's helping us fight her sister."

"To gain the throne no doubt." Tov spoke and met Clarke's eyes. "Ice Nation cannot be trusted."

Clarke glared at the man, "she is _Skaikru_ now, she is no longer of the Ice Nation. She doesn't want to return to her home, even after the war so I doubt she's looking to gain the throne. I had to request she go and assist her niece in ruling so bloodthirsty generals don't put unnecessary blood on the child's hands."

"The whole family is bloodthirsty, generations of Azkru royalty have started wars for no acceptable reason. They kill without remorse and none are exempt." Luna put up a hand as Clarke started to interrupt her. "I do not mean to discredit you _ai kwin_ but we have known them longer then you and we know they play deception in ways you cannot see. I assure you that _Eko kom Azkru_ may state she does not want any war or the throne but they are merely lies to reassure you she is not a threat."

Kane shook his head, "she's been with us for months and not once has she given us a reason to doubt her. She's fallen in love and married Bellamy, I don't think she'd do anything like that if she actually meant us harm."

Luna tilted her head, "do you mean to say that she has united with the man that sat beside her?"

"Yes, I performed the ceremony myself." Clarke stated and found both leaders giving her odd looks. "To make it official, they'd already declared themselves _houmons_ to each other and Echo publicly declared herself _Eko kom Skaikru_ when her sister tried to make her leave. She even physically fought her sister when Dara attempted to harm Bellamy for perceived defilement."

Tov turned his attention to Luna, "perhaps the gods have changed her ways. She was captured by the mountain and if our people's words are true, captivity made you face your life and the gods. Accepting her fate in exchange for the lives she has taken is the honorable action but when the gods spared her she chose to reform her ways and no longer harm innocents."

"It is true that the gods determine our fate." Luna nodded and met Clarke's eyes. "For now we will accept what you have to say that she is no threat and take no action but we will be on alert. No harm shall come to her by us or our people as long as her actions are honorable."

"That I can accept." Clarke stated and stood as the rest did. "We'll rest tonight and start planning in the morning."

They made their way outside and found Bellamy and Echo quietly speaking by the fire as they passed it. The _Azkru Prisa_ was curled up against Bellamy's side and he rested his chin on her crown with his arms around her.

"Goodnight guys." Clarke gave the greeting and both turned their head to look at her.

"Goodnight Clarke." Bellamy nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Sleep well _ai kwin_." Echo spoke softly before returning to her husband's arms.

* * *

Clarke was woken two days later by something wet nudging her and she opened her eyes to see Shadow looking at her with expecting eyes. Blinking she remembered she'd left Shadow with Lexa as the wolf would detect spies before any warrior could. Moving her head she found her wife sitting on the end of the bed watching her softly.

That had the sky leader sitting up quickly, "when did you get here?"

"Hours ago, I insisted that no one wake you." Lexa stood and moved to the desk where maps laid scattered. "I have already spoken with Luna and Tov, assuring them that the war was not needless and have already made peace with the heir to the _Azkru_ throne."

Clarke swung her legs off the bed and sat there, "so Echo told you who she was?"

"No, Luna was the bearer of that information but when Echo explained why she kept the information to herself I assured her that she would always be an ally to Trikru and Skaikru. The fact her husband's sister is _Trikru_ by marriage binds her to our people by our customs so to attack her would be to attack one of our own people." Lexa turned to see Clarke sitting on the bed. "I mean her no ill will Clarke, rest assure I won't harm her."

"I know you won't, she protected me during one of the battles so you owe her." Clarke smirked slightly, "this was before I was declared _Kwin_ so it would be bad form to execute someone who protected your queen before she was your queen."

A nod what received from the warrior as she moved over to Clarke. "You are learning the game of politics."

"I told you war wasn't a game."

"I said politics, not war. War is not a game but politics is a never ending game that must be played to protect one's people and society." Lexa reached out and pushed back Clarke's hair is it rested unruly against her pale cheeks. The back of her fingers grazed Clarke's cheek, "I have missed you _ai kwin_."

"I've been gone two days."

"Two days too long to be gone from my side." Lexa bent down and gently kissed Clarke, deepening the kiss only when Clarke dug her fingers into Lexa's shirt. Her armor had been removed after talking with Luna and Tov.

Clarke pulled back and smiled at Lexa, "I'll admit I missed you some too."

"Just some?"

"Mostly I just missed Shadow." Clarke grinned and Lexa stared at her, eyes full of disbelief. "I'm joking, seriously I need to teach you the concept of joking."

"Joking is not a foreign concept, I just find no reason to take part in the subject. You however _ai kwin_ can drown in the subject if that is your wish. As _kwin_ you shall have all you desire and do what you wish."

Clarke sighed and ran her hands against the rough material of Lexa's shirt. "I just want Dara's head removed and our people safe. I want Echo helping her niece rule _Azkru_ so bloodthirsty generals aren't demanding war from a child. I want peace between _Azkru_ and _Trikru_ after generations of war."

"The things you desire are great but they shall be achieved in time." Lexa pulled Clarke's chin up and met blue eyes. "Do you doubt me?"

"Never."

"Then I promise you shall have all you desire but it shall take time."

* * *

Clarke and Lexa found Luna and Tov talking with Abby, Kane, Bellamy and Echo in the Council meeting room later in the day. The meeting to start war preparations had been moved to noon so everyone could rest or train as they wished without the need to jump in immediately. As the two leaders took their place the door swooshed open, Monty and Jasper rushing in with Wick behind them. They were all carrying some sort of contraption or plans, ideas and plans clearly made or in progress.

"Where's Raven?" Clarke questioned Wick as the three dumped their stuff on the table.

"I'm right here." Raven walked in as fast as her braced leg would allow her, in her hands was a box. "They left me to walk all the way here while they ran."

Tov narrowed his eyes, "why are they here? I was told your generals and immediate council would be here."

"Okay, if you don't want the weapons we came up with then we'll leave." Raven shook her head as she picked up the box. "Pack it up boys, they're fighting psychopaths with spears and arrows."

Clarke smirked and turned to Tov, "they assist in all preparation of weapons and defenses. They are key pieces of my council, without them we would not have our current defenses so they stay and I would appreciate that you show them they same respect you show me."

"Of course _ai kwin_ ," he looked over at Raven and the boys. "My apologies, please tell us what you have discovered or created."

Kane put a hand to his face, "that was a bad idea." He muttered and Abby shared a look with him, knowing they'd be there all day.

"Well first of all, we managed to create some pretty bad ass bombs from horse shit." Raven stated opening the box she had and pulled out a three-inch diameter rod.

It was only after Monty's explanation of having created a drug from a mixture of plants that would in turn paralyze the enemy did everyone decide mutually that a break was necessary. Apparently Abby had gotten more interested in the possibly medicinal use and caused a divert of the conversation. The conversation turned from war planning into the uses the weapons could have with medicine and crop production, leading to Lexa stopping it with a short comment that she'd ridden through the night to arrive in time to discuss the plans against war not to listen to possible future applications.

* * *

Raven found Clarke grooming her horse and pulled her coat tighter around her. The small stable wasn't much more than scrap metal throwing together with some welding, it was warm but not warm enough.

"So your wife has a short temper."

Clarke brushed the horse's mane and looked at Raven. "She's tired, I told her to rest while we take a break. Riding non-stop may not sound like it's exhausting but it is, your body is constantly moved as the horse moves, you get exhausted quickly."

"Right, sorry. I haven't been on one of them before." She reached out and touched the horse's back. "She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"I haven't really named her yet." Clarke chuckled and laughed when the horse nuzzled her shoulder. "No I haven't and I'm sorry. I should give you a name huh?" The horse gave what sounded like a huff and Clarke took a step back. "What should I name you? Shadow got her name because of her coat, you're exactly like your brother in looks so I can't exactly call you anything related to your coat."

"You could just name her something random without meaning."

"No she needs to have some meaning." Clarke ran her hand down the horse's neck before smiling. "People in Polis think of me as a legend so why not give them something else to talk about. I'll name you _Steltrona_ , after the story of the mythical horse that none can catch. I'll call you Stella for short."

Raven shook her head, "that's just insane but hey, it's your horse."

"Stella also means star, my dad told me once that I should have been named Stella since my hair was bright as a star. I think he was just trying to make me feel better because I hated my hair at the time."

"Well we are from space so I guess it works." She jumped and yelped, turning to find another black horse behind her. "Who is this guy?"

Clarke chuckled and moved to the horse, petting his neck. "He doesn't have a name but he's Stella's brother and Lexa's horse. Grounders don't name their animals, they don't see a reason to so I don't think he'll ever have a name."

"I'll give him one," Raven huffed and folded her arms over her jacket. "Hades, it fits him."

The horse nickered and Clarke chuckled, "I think he agrees."

* * *

"What could a horse possibly agree to?" They both turned to see Lexa standing in the doorway. "Has he been groomed yet?"

"No I was going to do his grooming after I finished Stella's." Clarke moved to pick up the brush she had.

Lexa took the brush from her, "you should not have to groom your own horse. I will find another to do it since it needs to be done."

Clarke grabbed the brush from her hand as she turned to leave. "I want to groom my horse and I will groom yours."

"If that is what you wish then I apologize for taking your brush." Lexa nodded to her then to Raven. "I will leave you to the task."

Raven watched the woman leave, "just so you know the horse agreed that his name should be Hades."

Lexa turned in the doorway, "he has a name already, it is Nat." She then left the two women in the stable with the horses.

"Nat, that's not a name!"

Clarke chuckled, "it's as close to one as she'll get. It means night or midnight in Trigedasleng."

"Well at least he's Midnight and she's Stella, night and stars go together." Raven leaned against the post that was between the two horses. "What was that about with the brush?"

"Lexa just thinks that as queen I shouldn't have to do anything menial or anything I don't want to do. She thinks I can just order someone to do something and they'll do it for me. She's still learning that I like to do things for myself instead of having attendants and warriors waiting on me hand and foot." Clarke shrugged, "it's how Skaikru were raised, we do what has to be done ourselves instead of waiting on others to do it."

Raven shook her head, "if I was queen then I'd expect everyone to wait on me hand and foot."

"Can you really see Wick ruling anything other then your workroom?"

"Hell no and I rule that room not him!" Raven nearly shouted and Clarke smirked.

* * *

A/N: So Lexa arrived and Echo is cleared of any suspicion (at least those from Camp Jaha).

Next: The first battle gets bloody and Clarke has her hands full.

Please read and review...Thanks so much.


	16. Politics of War

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke surveyed the ice covered valley that lay before their army, sitting upon Stella she looked to her right to see Lexa speaking to Luna and Tov as they sat on their own horses on the other side of the warrior. The army stood behind them, one last ditch effort to attempt peace with Dara before destroying her and her army. Clarke would demand the woman's surrender to pay for her crimes and the succession of her young daughter as queen. At the highly unlikely chance the woman agreed, the army would be allowed to return home unharmed and peace would exist between the two clans.

They watched as Dara rode onto the field atop her white stallion, her black hair flying in the wind as she looked as regal as she always did. She paused when in the middle of the field and looked up at them as if waiting. Clarke nudged Stella forward and Lexa did the same with Nat, Luna and Tov stayed behind as did the leaders of the Mountain and Desert clans who had arrived the day before with many more warriors.

"Of course you come with the leaders of the other clans, you know you could not face me alone." Dara looked at Lexa, "this is your last chance Lexa, surrender your lands and the _Skaikru_ weapons and I'll let you live."

Lexa steadied her horse as Nat moved slightly, "what you demand will not be given. The land belongs to my people, it is not mine to own and _Skaikru_ weapons belong to _Skaikru_. We have no right or need for them."

The woman nodded, "perhaps that is true but you have little to offer for me to leave. I will offer you one last chance, the very last. If you do as I demand I will leave these lands and never return, you shall never have to see me again and your people will be safe from any attack. I swear that on my life."

"State your terms." Lexa requested with venom in her teeth. "What do you demand in order to leave these lands?"

Dara turned her attention to Clarke, "your pet, surely one woman is not worth so many lives. There are so many _Skaikru_ , I am sure there is another that could soon warm your bed just as well."

Clarke merely glared down at the woman. "I have a counter offer for you."

"This will amuse me no doubt, do tell me what you have to offer."

"Surrender yourself to pay for your crimes and allow your daughter to take your throne." Clarke stated calmly, after the mountain nothing really scared her and definitely not the _Azkru kwin_. "Do so and we will allow your army to leave these lands alive, none will be harmed.

That caused laughter to erupt from the cold woman before she pulled on an icy mask. "What care do I have for these men when they fight for me? I tell them to kill and they kill, I tell them to die and they die. They are nothing to me so kill them all if you wish, I will only bring more to fight you."

Clarke nodded, "fine, you want war then you'll have war." She turned her horse around and rode back towards their army, Lexa merely glared at Dara as she followed her wife.

* * *

Once back on top of the hill that overlooked the valley did Clarke nod to Luna and Tov, indicating that the battle would go forward because the woman didn't surrender. The soft-eyed leader of the Boat People just shook her head.

"She is a fool."

Tov chuckled slightly, "no she is mad."

" _Kwin!_ " Clarke turned her head to see a young second racing forward on his horse, he held out something in his hand and Clarke took it as he reached her. It was rolled up scroll, sealed with some type of wax and image in the black wax. "From Polis, from Council."

She broke the seal and unrolled the scroll, looking down at the writing. Realizing she couldn't read the writing due to it not being in English, the sky leader handed it to Lexa. "What does it say?"

"They give consent to rally the armies against Dara, the clans have demanded retaliation upon hearing that she wants their queen's head." She looked up at Clarke, "the clans have spoken against the Council, never has that occurred before. All unite against them, demanding war for Dara's own demand of your head."

The leader of the Desert clan leaned forward on his horse. "You are the beloved queen to the clans, all but _Azkru_. You delivered them safety from the mountain, stood beside _Heda_ when all others are unable and have stood against _Azkru Kwin_ with no fear when she demanded your head. You also were delivered by the gods, that reason alone makes you beloved to them as you were sent to help us learn and thrive."

"Does this help at all?" Clarke indicated to the scroll, "with Dara I mean?"

Luna shook her head, "the demand of your head means death and she will not surrender even at the expense of her people. She will not stop this war, not when she believes her own madness that she will win these lands and you as a prisoner."

"So we just go to war, even with the consent?"

"The Council has no say in these matters, only _Heda_." Tov turned to the sky leader. "It is a time of war so she leads, only in times of peace does the Council lead. _Heda_ decides on matters such as these during war."

* * *

Clarke merely looked at her wife and Lexa pulled her sword from it's sheath to hold it in the air to signal the army behind her. Yelling made her turn her head to see ice warriors running towards their hill and Lexa kept her sword raised before lowering to the side just a foot in front of Clarke's face. She knew her wife would never harm her so she stayed still, waiting to see what would happen. Being aware of all battle strategies and plans was a good thing but Clarke remembered Lexa saying during the war with Mount Weather that plans didn't last long in battle so she'd trust the leader to do what she thought was right.

Explosions were felt and heard at the same time, Clarke watched a line of explosions go off in a matter of seconds. Warriors dropped dead to the ground and those behind them paused, stopping in their tracks. They looked between Lexa and their men before slightly backing up, as if expecting to be harmed as well if they neared the dead men.

Another swipe of her sword had Lexa pointing the blade at the foreign army and their own rushed forward with yells of _jus drein jus draun_ coming from their throats. Lexa turned to three warriors behind her, her eyes bearing into their souls.

"Protect your queen, if I fall then I fall but her life is above my own."

" _Sha Heda_." They all stated with conviction as Lexa turned to look at Clarke.

"I need your spirit to stay where it is." Those were the only words Clarke spoke before Lexa urged her horse forward, Luna saying beside Clarke while the three others followed Lexa into battle.

Luna turned her horse, "come _ai kwin_ , we return to the camp and wait for their victory."

Clarke turned her horse and rode away, glancing back to see Lexa jumping off her horse to fight one of the ice warriors. Three warriors, one of them Ryder, rode behind her to put a barrier between her and the battle.

* * *

As the sun rose high in the sky and fell towards the horizon, warriors slowly trickled back towards the camp. Clarke stood in the healing tent tending to the injured, assisting her mother through surgery as Abby had arrived that morning and set up a temporary surgical room. Ellia assisted her without question, the young second seemed to understand her duties were not the typical of young seconds as she varied from protecting Clarke on a journey, standing outside her tent to assisting where requested.

Lincoln walked in with Bellamy, both supporting Octavia as the girl limped and it was clear there was a knife in her upper thigh. Ellia quickly had her on one of the beds and was getting Clarke from where she stood preparing supplies.

"Octavia has been injured _ai kwin_." The girl nodded to the bed and Clarke picked up what she needed before heading to the bed where her friend sat.

"What happened?"

Bellamy shook his head, "she took the knife aimed for me."

Clarke examined the wound and nodded, "you're lucky it just caught muscle, a little more inside and you'd bled to death." She put cloths to the wound and pulled the knife out, quickly wrapping it to stop the bleeding. "Once it calms down I'll clean it and put an antibiotic on it."

"Ice warriors are dropping left and right." Bellamy stated as Clarke finished bandaging Octavia's wound. "It's like they don't want to fight anymore, they're afraid of us but they fear their queen more."

"Off surrender and sanctuary." She met Bellamy's eyes, "some of them are innocent, not all and they'll have to be judged one by one but not all deserve to die."

Bellamy gave a nod of understanding, "Lexa got back with us, it looks like she did something to her shoulder."

"Probably dislocated it again, the joint is flexible so she dislocates it often after a fight." Clarke rose and turned to Ellia. "I will tend to _Heda_ , come find me if I am needed."

" _Sha Kwin_."

* * *

Clarke found Lexa standing before her map looking down at it while her arm lay in a sling. Placing a hand to the woman's back, she moved to her side and touched her arm. Lexa looked to the side and Clarke saw her face still covered in war paint and blood.

"Did Nyko fix it or do I need to put it back in place?"

"I trust your hands more than that of Nyko." Lexa let her peel the sling away from her shoulder and start removing the armor. "We won a victory today. Dara retreated, her army decimated by our forces and weapons."

The sky leader put the armor aside and watched her wife's soft face. "I'm giving you that warning you asked for last time."

"I am ready."

Clarke pushed her hand against Lexa's shoulder and held her back with the other, the force pushed the joint back into place. She retied the sling and brushed back Lexa's curls from getting caught in the cloth. After pouring water she wet a cloth and proceeded to wipe the blood and paint off of Lexa's face.

"How many have died of their wounds?"

"Between the efforts of Nyko, myself and my mother we've saved everyone." Clarke moved to rinse the cloth so she could finish the other side of Lexa's face. "My mother set up a small surgical area so she could perform surgery, saving warriors from life-threatening injuries."

"I am grateful for her healing skills." Lexa placed a hand to Clarke's side as the girl started to wash the other side of her face. "I am thankful you did not believe I would give you to Dara to save my people."

Clarke smiled at her, "you wouldn't, not knowing what she could do to me. Dara is different from Mount Weather, you know what she would do and why she does it. I had a chance of survival with the mountain, I wouldn't with her."

"You are my wife Clarke, beloved of the clans and to hand you over even for peace would incite only war." Lexa touched Clarke's face as the girl placed the cloth aside, "your death is my death, without you I am nothing and I desire to only meet you in the next life if you are not beside me in this one."

* * *

Swallowing hard, Clarke pulled Lexa closer and met green eyes. "If I die, I want you to live and lead our people. They can survive without me but they'll perish without you."

Lexa nodded and nudged Clarke's nose with her own, "I only demand one thing if you are to die one day before me."

"What's that?"

"Give me a child with your eyes so I do not find myself mourning you, instead watching you live on."

Clarke smiled at her, "we're in the middle of a war, I just turned eighteen and we've only been married three months and we haven't even had sex yet. I think a baby is the last thing we need to be discussing."

"If you wish to discuss death then it is something that must be discussed."

"You're the one who has been discussing death the last few weeks." Clarke turned to the maps but looked over her shoulder. "We'll talk about a baby after the war but it'll have to wait a few years."

"I look forward to the day we talk of our child." She moved to the map and pointed to the small rocky area beyond the trees. "She is there most likely, recovering from her losses and deciding what action to take next."

* * *

A/N: Of course the Council would approve war after it begun and of course Lexa would demand a baby in the middle of the war.

Next: When a life hangs in the balance, Clarke finds herself wanting vengeance and makes a move that no one sees coming.

Please read and review...


	17. Sacrificing the Queen

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke stood in the healing tent working on a warrior who had cut his head open, the man deemed himself unimportant but she had stressed that all people were important in the camp. The sound of yelling was heard and it was Shadow that moved to the front of the tent alerting Clarke that something was wrong. She turned her head to see Ryder in the doorway of the tent with a look of sorrow in his eyes, he lowered his head as if to gather his thoughts before speaking.

" _Kwin_ , you must come at once."

"Okay." She looked back at the warrior who was halfway stitched up. "Julia will finish your stitches." A single look had the medic from Camp Jaha walking over and taking Clarke's place.

They walked towards the field where sparing was ongoing, those healing or not fighting were always training. The difference that day was that all stood in a circle and it was Lexa who broke away to meet her a few feet away. Her wife put an arm around her and attempted to push her back from the circle, as if what was inside was not something she wanted her to see.

"Go back to our tent Clarke, it is not a sight you need to lay your hands on."

"What is it?" Clarke struggled against Lexa and attempted to see, her eyes widening when she saw two warriors part slightly. She recognized Ellia's boots, the stripes of blue on her boots that signified her status as Clarke's guard. "Ellia…"

"Go Clarke." Lexa attempted to push her back a third time and Clarke pushed past her.

Warrior parted as she made her way over and a hand went to her mouth at the sight of Ellia's body without a head. Shock seemed to run through her system as she crumpled to the ground, sobs echoing from her as her hand covered her screams. Lexa was beside her within seconds, pulling her from the ground and softly guiding her to their tent.

* * *

Orders were given in Trigedasleng but at that moment Clarke was unable to translate. She couldn't quite understand why her young guard and apprentice was laying on their battle grounds without her head. Ellia rarely strayed from the camp, rarely from her side as that was her assigned task in life. Clarke vaguely recalled having no water in the healing tent and Ellia stated she would get some. Instead of going to the stores, the girl had gone to the river instead and it had cost her life.

"This is my fault." Clarke stated as she felt herself sit down, Lexa's gentle coaxing the reason her body rested in the chair. "We ran out of water and she said she would get some, I should have sent Ryder instead."

Lexa sat beside her and cupped her chin, "this is not your fault Clarke, it is Dara's and this is her tactic to get you to respond. She cannot harm me so she harms your guard, those closest are always under threat."

The sound of rustling made them look to the entrance to see Indra, the woman moved in slightly at Lexa's nod. "Pardon my intrusion. I have come to tell Clarke that Octavia requires her healing immediately."

"Find another healer." Lexa rose to punctuate the command but Indra lowered her head.

"I would given the recent events however Clarke's mother is not present at this time and this requires _Skaikru_ healing."

* * *

By nightfall Clarke lay curled up on the bed with her back to Lexa and Shadow lying beside her. Her hands combed through the silver and black fur continuously as she let her mind drift through everything that had happened. The bed dipped slightly so Clarke knew Lexa was moving and felt her wife's hand moments later.

"Octavia will recover Clarke, she is strong and has a spirit that none have been able to break no matter the events that surround her."

Clarke shook her head, "she lost a lot of blood, more than she should and I don't have the equipment for a blood transfusion. If she dies I don't think I can live with myself. They are my people and I have failed them all in this war."

"War is war, there is no failure or success until the final battle." Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder and ran a hand under the sky leader's shirt, caressing soft skin. "Allow me to ease your mind."

Turning over the blond was met by green eyes, soft and gentle like she wanted to see every day of forever. Reaching up she cupped Lexa's cheek and brought her lips down. "Make me yours."

"Are you sure you are ready _ai kwin_?" She brushed her nose against Clarke's and pulled back slightly.

"Yes, make me yours."

* * *

The moon had reached full height when Clarke looked over to see Lexa sleeping soundly. Leaning in she kissed her wife's soft cheek and gazed down at her. "I love you, but please forgive me because I have to do this."

Clarke pulled her clothes from the floor and dressed, leaving the bed to pour some water. After taking a drink she looked down to see Shadow by her feet looking up at her as if knowing what she planned to do. Looking between the cup and the wolf, Clarke moved to the small box that lay on Lexa's small table to remove the smallest vial inside. She placed four drops into the water, three more than required and put the cup on the ground for Shadow.

"Drink up girl." The wolf lapped until the cup was empty and Clarke sat on the ground, allowing the wolf to curl up beside her. She ran her hands through the soft fur and watched as the wolf's body began to collapse against her. "I can't have you following me or alerting them I left. I'm sorry but I have to do this." After the wolf stilled, Clarke ran her hands through soft fur one last time before standing to collect her pack.

A knife to the side of the tent had Clarke out of the tent without alerting the warriors guarding the entrance that she had left. She eased her way to the stables and quietly pulled Stella from her post rope. It was only after she was at the edge of the forest, having quietly crept through the camp with an equally quiet horse walking beside her, did Clarke mount the animal. With one last look at the camp she turned the horse towards the forest and made her way inside. She'd save her people, all of them, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Lexa stood preparing herself when a throat cleared and she moved beyond the curtain to see Indra standing slightly inside the tent. The woman looked around as if expecting to see something else.

"A messenger from _Azkru_ is here to speak with you."

"Go to the healing tent and retrieve Clarke while I speak with the messenger."

Indra nodded and made an observation, " _Kwin_ rose early this morning."

"Her worry for Octavia is strong, I was aware she would most likely rise with the sun and tend to the young warrior."

Once Indra was gone to find her wife, Lexa sat on her throne and waited for the messenger to enter. Ryder escorted the girl in, she was probably only a young second who had yet to learn her fighting skills fully so she ran messages between camps.

" _Heda_." The girl bowed her head and Lexa nodded to her.

"What message does your queen have for me?"

The girl looked straight at her as if gathering courage. "She accepts the terms of your peace deal and is preparing to withdrawal from the lands immediately. No more shall be harmed as long as she draws breath."

"I made no deal with her, what do you speak of?"

"Your queen's surrender as the sun rose." The girl hesitated as Lexa stood, "you were not aware?"

Indra moved into the tent and Lexa looked at her. "She cannot be found anywhere and her horse is missing as is her wolf."

"Hold her." Lexa motioned to the girl and Indra took the girl's arm.

Making her way into their private area, Lexa bent down beside Shadow. She had assumed the wolf to be waiting on Clarke's return from the healing tent. Brushing her hand against the wolf's nose she felt the soft breath and then looked to see the glass on the floor under the table. Picking it up and examining it closely, the leader saw the white residue that remained from a sleeping aid.

"What have you done Clarke?"

Leaving the sleeping area she found Indra waiting and held out the cup. The warrior also saw the residue, "she gave you the sleeping aid?"

"No, her wolf received the sleeping aid. If I had I would not be awake at this moment." Lexa seized the messenger's chin. "When did she arrive in your camp?"

The girl swallowed forcefully, "as the sun rose and offered herself in exchange for _ai kwin_ returning to our home. She stated you were aware and understood it was the only way to achieve peace."

"She lied." Indra spoke and glared at the girl. "What does your queen intend to do to her?"

"I do not know, I swear it on my life."

Lexa let her hand drop and turned to Indra, "have her detained and prepare my army, we ride for their camp before they can leave."

* * *

Clarke found herself tied to a pole with her back on fire as Dara personally whipped her. She refused to scream and that seemed to infuriate the woman more, making her continue the torture. A hand in her hair yanked her head back and Dara smirked down at her as if taking satisfaction that she was bleeding and pain showed in her eyes.

"You are once again weak, without your warriors or your beloved wife to protect you. I will not touch _Skaikru_ but Lexa will meet her fate and I shall have her throne." She smirked as she moved closer to Clarke, "she will suffer when she receives your head, destroying herself and her people in return upon taking her blade to her belly. She will doom all the clans because she cannot be without her beloved queen."

Meeting sadistic eyes the sky leader spoke firmly. "Lexa will keep her spirit where it is, she will go on despite the pain."

"If you believe that then you do not know her well. I see the way she looks upon you, protecting you as if you are more important than her and you are."

"She will because she knows it is what I would ask of her, what I always ask of her before a battle even when it could mean my death. Our people are more important than our own happiness, that is why we forged our union." Clarke smiled slightly, "so if this occurred she could rally the armies against you and demand your death. _Ai laik Kwin kom Trikru_ and you have harmed me, you have signed your own death warrant."

Dara dropped the whip and backed up, moving from the room without a word. Clarke leaned her head against the pole and groaned finally, the pain sinking it after being held off for so long. She longed to see Lexa, to feel her wife's arms around her telling her that all would be well. A part of her cried inside that they had finally sealed their union but she'd never see her wife again because she had to sacrifice herself for their people. Clarke only hoped that Lexa would do as she always asked and keep her spirit where it was, ignoring a blade in favor of leading their people.

"Protect her and help her protect our people." She whispered to gods she didn't believe in, hoping that if they were real that they'd protect Lexa. "Guide her, let her know I loved her until my last breath."

* * *

A/N: I know this was short but the next chapter will be longer.

Next: A kind hand leads to victory and defeat.

Please read and review...


	18. Checkmate

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

 **Soft light cascaded over the tent and Clarke looked to her side as she lay on her stomach. Despite the hours before she smiled softly at the sight of Lexa gazing at her as if she was some type of miracle, green eyes full of love and happiness despite the time of war. Raising herself onto one arm, Clarke dipped her head back to let her hair fall out of her face.**

" **You should braid your hair." Lexa's soft voice was almost a whisper, as if she didn't want to puncture the intimacy of the room. "Or have Ellia braid it for you."**

 **Clarke let her eyes drift back over her wife as she lay barely covered by furs. "I prefer it down."**

" **If that is what you prefer then do not braid it." Lexa turned over and placed a hand on the bed on the other side of Clarke. Soft lips trailed against softer skin, Clarke leaning her head forward against the bound fur pillows as Lexa kissed down her spine. "I desire to know every inch of you."**

 **A smile crossed the sky leader's face again. "When you're done can I explore you as well?"**

" **I shall not be done for a while, perhaps never." The brunette softly bit Clarke's back at her shoulder blade. "There is much of you to know." Lexa pulled back and gently pulled at Clarke's shoulder until the woman turned onto her back, exposing herself to the woman above her.**

" **Stop staring."**

" **How can I not?" Lexa leaned down to meet her lips. "You are perfection, created by the gods without physical flaw."**

 **Laughter escaped the blond, she hadn't meant to laugh due to the heaviness of everything around them but Lexa had that effect on her. Made it possible to laugh no matter the situation just by using a few words. "I'm not perfect."**

" **Yes you are." Lexa began trailing kisses down soft skin, taking time to nip and tease as she did. As she reached Clarke's belly she paused and kissed below the navel. "Our child will rest here one day, growing strong under your heart and know our love for them before they are delivered into the world." At that moment Clarke closed her eyes to imagine the baby she spoke of. A little warrior that would follow their mothers around, wield a sword with strength and know the healing arts as well as any weapon their hands touched.**

* * *

A sharp stab of pain had Clarke startling and she opened her eyes to see Dara staring down at her. She attempted to sit up but was kept down with a foot to the shoulder. Her hands were chained to the pole, no longer directly attached to the wood so she was able to lay down and rest for a while.

"Stay where you belong sky girl and stay awake." The woman lifted her foot before walking to the doorway of the tent, passing a teenage girl as she went. "Clean her wounds but nothing more."

Once Dara was gone the girl bent beside Clarke and place a bowl of water down. "I am a healer, let me see your wounds."

Clarke sat up and turned her back to the girl, "what's your name?"

"Alyssa and your name?"

Turning her head she met the girl's soft brown eyes, " _Klark kom Skaikru en Trikru_."

As soon as the name left her mouth the girl gasped but continued to work on Clarke's back. Turning back around, Clarke stared at the pole that she'd been attached to for days. "If you speak true then _ai kwin_ has broken sacred law. Do you have any proof of your identity?"

"None with me, all I have is myself because everything was taken from me."

"Tell me of your life among the gods."

Clarke chuckled, "it wasn't life, it was just prolonged death. We lived in a metal cage in the sky, sacrificing values and nature to survive. If the gods are real then they had no mercy on us, they probably saw our actions and were disgusted, turning themselves away from us."

"You speak as if you are from the mountain but you are not." Alyssa stated softly, "for you survive our lands without harm as they did so you must be _Skaikru_."

"I am _Kwin kom Trikru_ , to lie without speaking true about such things is a death warrant. _Heda_ would destroy all who attempted to lie about her wife."

Alyssa met her eyes and smiled, " _ai kwin_ it is true what they say. Your eyes show the ocean and stars at the same moment and your hair is like the sun. It is said the gods took pieces of the stars and earth to make you, giving a spirit with strength that can't even be broken by death."

"Who talks about me?"

"Everyone, some say you will fulfill the legend and deliver us from our queen's reign." Her voice lowered as if not wanting to be heard. "The legend states 'She shall come from the gods holding fire in her hands and death on her breath. Wolves shall follow where she goes and an army shall walk behind her without an order. She shall deliver peace after years of war and the ice shall crack when her foot steps onto its surface.' So you see, you must be who the gods delivered."

"I'm just a simple girl Alyssa, I'm not a legend or sent by the gods."

Standing the girl smiled. "The gods do not send the knowing, they send the unknowing for if you know your path you are always tainted by greatness and expectations."

* * *

Midday came and went, Clarke felt hunger and thirst but she stayed quiet. The next time someone entered the tent it shocked her, a girl no more than five or six and with her was Alyssa. The girl's black hair and facial features made her aware that it was probably Dara's daughter, Mira.

" _Ai kwin_ …" the girl bowed her head and practically slid to her knees to sit in front of Clarke. Her head went up to Alyssa and the healer nodded as if reassuring her all was well. The young girl turned her attention back to Clarke, "are you well?"

"I'm okay." She narrowed her eyes in surprise, children didn't learn English until they were older. "How do you know how to speak my language?"

"I was born to be a warrior." She bowed her head, "will you not kill me when my mother dies?"

Clarke shook her head, "no Mira, we don't kill children no matter who their parents are or were."

"I shall rule with kindness if you spare me." The words seemed advanced for the child so Clarke knew someone had coached her.

"You'll be spared."

The girl looked up at Clarke, "then I shall spare you." She stood and ran from the tent as Alyssa merely looked at Clarke before departing without a word.

* * *

As the sun began to set Clarke heard yelling through the camp, it was in _Azgedasleng_ so she couldn't understand any of it. She could make out Dara's voice but that voice was soon overpowered by all the voices of the camp yelling the same phrase over and over again. Before she could ready herself, warriors were inside the tent and pulling Clarke up from the floor. She had little doubt she was going to her death but remained quiet, not willing to beg for her life.

Clarke felt pain rip through her back as one of the warriors pulled her from the tent. She expected to be taken to her death not see a crowd gathered around Dara, the queen effectively being held back despite her demands to release her. One of the warriors cut her binds and then dropped to one knee.

"Apologizes _ai kwin_ , we were unaware of your torture and can only accept the punishment you deem fit for us."

Clarke shook her head slightly and touched his shoulder, "the fault is not yours, the only one who will pay for what was done is the one who performed the torture." She looked around and saw a sword laying on the ground, she picked it up and staggered over to Dara as three men held her. "You tortured me, killed my people and your own by demanding this war. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have done nothing to warrant such treatment, I order you to let me go."

One of the generals moved forward, "she is _Kwin kom Kru_ , you are _Kwin kom Azkru_. With her before us we cannot follow your orders _ai kwin_."

"You broke sacred law not once but twice and by clan laws that calls for your death." Two warriors pushed Dara to her knees so she could be killed. Clarke threw the sword to the ground and Dara looked up with her shocked as did everyone else. "I maybe merciful but _Heda_ won't be. You harmed me and killed her last lover, your death is hers to take not mine."

Dara met her eyes, "why do you care so much about one that came before you?"

Clarke stared down at the woman, "because _Kostia kom Trikru_ gave my wife happiness and you stole that happiness from her. I care because Lexa isn't wholly mine, Costia owns a part of her heart that I can never have and for that I'll honor her memory and make you pay."

"Pathetic."

"Get me some rope please." She looked at the warrior behind her and he quickly disappeared. Clarke looked around to see the warriors standing in a circle watching. "I need four female warriors."

Four women stepped forward and one nodded to her. "What do you require _ai kwin_?"

"Remove her clothes and replace them with simple clothing that can't hide weapons." She moved aside despite slightly staggering and the women moved forward to pull Dara up.

* * *

Lexa moved through the forest with her army behind her, there would be no mercy for Dara or her army. One of the warriors in the trees signaled and she looked up to see him signaling that someone was up ahead. She pulled her weapon as did all those around her, Indra and Ryder specifically got off their horses to physically fight those heading towards them.

The ridge ahead was empty before being filled with two horses, one held a child and woman while the other held what looked to be a warrior. The one with the child and woman moved forward at their direction before stopping feet from Lexa's own horse.

" _Heda_ …" The child spoke softly, barely able to be heard but the forest was quiet enough to hear her. " _Ai laik Mira, Azkru Kwin_."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "what happened to your mother? What happened to my wife?"

The girl turned slightly to look around the woman riding behind her, two additional horses appeared above the ridge and one Lexa recognized as Clarke's horse. Clarke rode with an ice warrior behind her, her face cut and bruised and the way she held her body spoke of injuries sustained. A warrior rode solely and behind her was a figure walking behind the horse attached to it by a rope. "She is safe and I offer a deal of peace."

The sole warrior moved his horse over and unmounted, untying the figure attached to the horse. Kicking the legs out from under the person, he removed the bag on their head at the same time to reveal Dara. The woman was gagged and bound, unable to speak or move freely.

Ryder moved to the warrior that rode with Clarke and handed off his horse before mounting Clarke's horse behind her. She looked tired so Lexa moved her attention back to Mira. "I accept your deal of peace."

" _Azkru_ will not attack _Trikru._ "

"And we will not attack you." Lexa turned and nodded to Indra, the woman grabbed Dara to tie her to Lexa's horse. " _Eko kom Azkru_ will arrive with her _houmon_ within a moon to act as a guide until you come of age."

Mira nodded and then looked at her warriors, they turned to depart. "The gods have delivered peace as the legend says." Her eyes floated towards Clarke, " _mochof ai kwin_ for delivering us." With that she turned her horse with assistance of the woman and rode off, the warriors waiting at the ridge for her.

Lexa mounted her horse and looked up, aware it was getting dark but they couldn't afford to stop with Clarke injured. "We ride until we reach camp."

" _Sha Heda_." Indra spoke and turned her horse as did everyone else.

* * *

Morning broke as they reached camp and Lexa wasn't surprised to see Abby and Bellamy waiting at the edge when shouts of returns had been made. Abby immediately helped Ryder get Clarke off the horse while another warrior took the animal, Shadow appeared from around a tent and nudged herself up against Clarke.

Dismounting her horse, Lexa made her way over to Clarke and the woman kept her head lowered as if ashamed of her actions. Several of her warriors including Ryder and Indra took ahold of Dara to put her to a post until Lexa could get around to executing her. That was something the leader decided after seeing Clarke, there would be no mercy and the woman would suffer death by a thousand cuts without alterations.

"Oh god." Abby looked at Clarke's back as her daughter hugged her, "come on, let's get you to the medical tent."

Lexa stood watching as Abby lead Clarke with Shadow acting as a barrier to keep Clarke's side steady. Bellamy moved over to the leader and spoke softly. "What happened?"

"Clarke sacrificed herself for our people but she was escorted back by Dara's daughter and warriors, Dara as a prisoner." Lexa looked straight at Bellamy, "I told Mira that you and Echo would arrive within a moon. The Ice Nation capital is a five day ride so I would start your preparations immediately so you have time to say goodbye and organized what is necessary in your absence."

Bellamy nodded, "after Clarke's recovered and we deal with Dara then we'll start preparing to leave."

"Understood."

* * *

Clarke screamed in pain as her clothes were peeled from her body. She'd insisted on being in her own tent instead of the healing tent so she could have privacy but not being seen didn't mean she wasn't heard. Lexa entered the tent after assigning six warriors to stand at various points around the entire tent. She found Clarke screaming in pain and pushed past the curtain into the private area to find Abby and several medics treating wounds and removing cloth from skin that was stuck due to dried blood.

"Clarke, _ai kwin_ I am here." Lexa bent beside the bed and took Clarke's hand as it curled around the edge. "Can that be done without causing such pain?"

Abby shook her head, "unfortunately not."

"I'm sorry." Clarke whimpered as Lexa looked at her. "I had to do it, I had to save our people."

Lexa put a hand to Clarke's face, "you are forgiven and while such a move was not wise it did end a war. You delivered Dara to her fate and allowed the _Azkru_ freedom for the first time in decades."

"This is the last strip." Abby stated and Clarke tightened her hand around Lexa's own.

"Kiss me." Clarke whispered and Lexa ignored the three women in the room as she met Clarke's lips. She deepened the kiss but was gentle at the same time while Abby pulled the cloth from Clarke's back. The only thing that gave away the girl's pain was a slight bleed of Lexa's lip when she pulled back. " _Ai hod yu in_."

"I as well." Lexa touched her head with her free hand and looked at Abby. "How are her wounds?"

Abby sighed, "she's lucky the cold kept the infection at bay. I'll have to stitch them up and wrap her back to prevent infection." Placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder she looked down at her softly. "Clarke, honey you'll have to lay on your stomach or side for a long while, these may take weeks to heal."

"I'm alive, that's enough." Clarke groaned as one of the medics started stitching her up.

"Yes you are alive and I thank the gods." Lexa stated as she caressed Clarke's cheek. "Without you I am nothing, I would be forced to release my spirit and seek you in the next life."

Clarke tightened her hand, "promise me something."

"Anything."

"If I die one day, you'll keep your spirit where it is and lead our people. They need you more than you need me." Clarke had tears in her eyes, "promise me you'll do what I ask."

"Clarke…"

"Swear it on my life."

Lexa gave a nod, "I swear it on your life but upon our next meeting I shall remind you of my displeasure at living without you."

"I expect nothing less." A soft smile crossed her features as she laid her head against the soft furs of the bed.

* * *

A/N: I promised victory and defeat didn't I?

Next: Dara pays for her crimes and Clarke continues to heal.

Please read and review...


	19. One War Ends and Another Begins

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke woke to the sensation of fingers on her back, opening her eyes she found Lexa propped up beside her tracing the scars on her back. The hand paused it's motion as green eyes moved to meet blue. Clarke moved closer to her wife, burying her face in Lexa's neck as the leader placed her hand in soft blond curls. Calloused fingers resumed their tracing along healed scars as both lay silent in the early morning.

"How are your wounds?" Lexa spoke softly to avoid disturbing the warm and intimate environment they'd created.

"My mom said they've healed as much as they will." Clarke whispered and dug her hand into Lexa's tank top.

Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke's crown and paused her hands. "Then today Dara will meet her death."

"Death by a thousand cuts?"

"Without leniency, she will endure the full trial for her crimes against her people and our own. Most of all she will endure all because of her actions towards you as is punishment for breaking sacred laws."

Clarke pulled her head back and gazed into green eyes. "Do I have to take part?"

"It is expected that you take her life in the end for her crimes against you."

"Do you trust me?" Lexa gave a nod so Clarke sat up, not bothering with the furs that dropped to her lap. "She expects such a punishment but it is an easy death, one she will welcome and no doubt wants."

Lexa sat up and touched Clarke's arm, "there is no other punishment, she has broken sacred laws."

"Yes but the laws also state that mercy can be given if a _kwin_ determines it justified." Clarke picked at the bear fur that covered her legs, "her crimes are horrible and actions without reason so she doesn't deserve mercy but giving it to her would be justified punishment. She's too proud to take her own life and no doubt wants death so she escapes the reality of her crimes. She isn't haunted by them but she knows if she dies then she doesn't have to face what she's done."

"You would pardon her?"

"In a way but I assure you her punishment will destroy her eventually."

Silence permeated the tent before Lexa rested a hand on Clarke's cheek and pulled her head close so their foreheads rested together. "She is not worth your mercy but if that is your wish, I shall stand beside you."

"I know how much you want to kill her for what she did to both Costia and I but what I have planned will bring more suffering than a quick death." Clarke pulled her head back and gently grabbed Lexa's hand, kissing her palm. "You will still get to inflict pain on her, death by a thousand cuts but without death."

"If she was to endure the entirety then she would find death quickly, the draw of blood too great."

Clarke nodded, "cuts only."

"If that is your wish then it shall be done."

* * *

Dawn found itself joined by Dara being placed against a pole in the middle of the camp, Lexa's order of cuts being the only wound allowed had many surprised but none objected. The cutting continued through the day until sunset arrived and Clarke made her way to the middle of the camp, dressed in the clothes of her title. She hadn't planned to wear it but Luna had suggested that she do so in order to put Dara in her place. Warriors parted as she moved toward Dara wearing her the sapphire blue dress that Nia had acquired for her when she'd gone before the council. Around her neck and down her back was a cloak made of thick cloth with a fur lining and her hair was held back by simple braids.

Everyone watched as Clarke stopped in front of Dara, the once strong woman looked weak and powerless. Blood seeped through her clothes as dirt covered them and she merely looked at Clarke as if she was begging for death. Turning to the warrior that stood nearby, Clarke held out her hand palm up in anticipation of the sword he held. He handed it over and she moved to the pole, swinging the sword till the ropes holding Dara up were cut and she fell to the ground.

The woman rested on her hands and knees, still bleeding. " _Mochof ai kwin_ ," Dara looked up at Clarke. "Your mercy will not be forgotten."

"My mercy comes at a price," Clarke saw the woman's eyes widen. "You will confess your crimes so all can hear what you have done."

"And after?"

Clarke merely looked down at her, "that will depend on what you have confessed. So speak true and tell all the crimes you have committed. You will start with the one you attempted to hide from everyone, the one about your sister."

"I ordered my sister to investigate _Trikru_ lands alone, knowing she would be captured by the Mountain men and killed."

"Continue!" Clarke met dark eyes as the woman looked up at her.

"I personally inflicted pain and suffering on _Kostia kom Trikru_ in order to harm _Heda_." She swallowed, "I then killed her and sent her body piece by piece."

Lexa arrived to see Clarke holding a sword as Dara remained on her hands and knees confessing loudly to crimes. The leader watched as Clarke kept reminding Dara of her place and ordering her to continue. The crimes were slowly becoming recent history, crimes that had occurred since Lexa took on the spirit of _Heda_. Making her way through the crowd, she stopped when she stood beside Clarke.

"My final crime was harming _Klark kom Skaikru en Trikru, Kwin kom Kru_."

* * *

Silence fell upon everyone and Dara looked up at Clarke in expectation of her punishment. The blond moved to the warrior that stood by the fire and picked up the brander that lay inside it. Walking back she nodded to Ryder and Indra as they stood nearby and both moved to hold Dara's arms and head as Clarke took a moment.

Holding the hot brander, Clarke moved to Dara and pressed it into the side of the soft cheek. Screams emitted from the woman as Clarke pulled it back, handing the metal off to the warrior who had held it before. "For your crimes you shall not get the punishment of a quick death but instead be banished from the lands held by the clans, a traitor and without the help of others. When all see the brand you hold they will know who you are and what you have done. They will abandon you as your abandoned your people, leave you without food or shelter as you did your people and make attempts to harm you in order to prove themselves worthy of returning to our lands, as you did to our people. This punishment will leave you with thoughts of what you have done until your life is no more. This is my mercy to you, your life but you shall live it alone trying to survive." Clarke looked at both warriors who held the woman down, "take her to the Dead Lands."

Indra pulled the woman up and quickly restrained her, pushing her towards the direction of the Dead Lands. Ryder followed with a sword held to the woman's back so she was unable to run without dying in the process. Lexa looked around to see all watching in confusion.

"The punishment can be altered according to ancient law but only when a _kwin_ does so. Your _kwin_ has spoken and delivered the punishment equal to the crimes but greater than death. War between _Azkru_ and _Trikru_ is no more, rest well knowing a generational war has finally ended."

Everyone dispersed and Clarke turned to look at Lexa. "Tell me I did the right thing."

"You did Clarke, if it was not the right choice I would not have allowed it to continue." Lexa held out her hand palm up, "come, let us rest while our people celebrate."

Once inside the tent, Clarke placed the dress away while donning a tank top and leggings. Lexa leaned against the pole that secured their privacy curtain to watch the change, a smile slipped across her face as she watched Clarke undo the braids in her hair. Turning Clarke found her wife smiling at her.

"What?"

"I am admiring the beauty that is my wife, the goddess that fell from the stars to guide my way." Lexa moved over to Clarke and pulled the blond close. "Peace is upon us for the first time in generations, we are free to live without fear ruling our lives."

Clarke was about to speak when yells were heard outside. " _Heda! Kwin!_ "

* * *

Both moved outside and saw the bright light in the sky as a missile flew overhead, Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm as they watched the missile land dozens of miles away. "That was the direction of Camp Jaha." As soon as the words left the blond's mouth, Lexa was yelling orders in Trigedasleng. "Lexa what are you doing?"

"Sending my warriors to visit the camp, to assure it's safety."

Clarke shook her head, "I should go with them."

"No!" Lexa twisted around sharply and caught Clarke's arm as she started to head towards the horses. "You will stay where you belong Clarke, safe from the dangerous of war. This is not a war I can predict movements in so your safety is priority."

"No my people are a priority!"

Lexa caught Clarke's chin with her fingers, "our people and the warriors will arrive with information. We must prepare for war, whoever sent this missile is not of the mountain and that makes them dangerous."

"I'm going Lexa!" Clarke pulled away and started towards the horses.

"Forgive me." Lexa stated and Clarke was about to turn to find out why her wife was requesting forgiveness. Instead of finding Lexa's eyes, she found herself encased in darkness as something hit her head.

* * *

One of Luna's men walked over and gently took Clarke from the ground, carrying her towards the tent with a nod from Lexa. The leader followed and watched him lay Clarke on their bed of soft furs, her hair spreading out behind her head and her body limp as if it had no life. Lexa sat on the bed once the warrior left and combed back Clarke's hair from her face. She felt no choice but to keep Clarke from leaving, her safety was paramount to both their people.

" _Heda_?" Leaving Clarke, Lexa found Luna waiting in the doorway. "What has occurred? I thought the Mountain men were all destroyed."

"They are Luna, I am unaware of any who have the knowledge to launch a missile. If the _Skaikru_ settlement has been destroyed then our people must take them to Polis. Their safety is a priority as they will be part of the clans in the coming weeks."

A young boy moved into the tent and held up the radio that Octavia had been using to communicate with her brother at Camp Jaha. "Chancellor."

She took the radio and used it exactly how Clarke instructed her to. "This is Lexa."

" _ **Lexa this is Abby, we need help. The missile barely missed us but we have a lot of damage and wounded."**_

"Warriors have already been sent, they will arrive within two days." Lexa saw Luna's eyes and knew what the woman wanted for information. "Abby do you have an idea of who did this?"

The radio was silent before blaring to life, _**"there was a short radio burst before the missile arrived. It was from Jaha and he asked forgiveness for he only wanted what was best for our people."**_

"How is attacking you with a missile doing what is best for your people?"

" _ **He doesn't know we won against Mount Weather and formed an alliance with you. He still assumes we're at war and to bomb us would be to blame Mount Weather. We know he went to the City of Light or was headed there."**_

"The City of Light is a myth, it is nothing but glass mirrors on poles. There is no city and to cross the Dead Lands without preparation is a death sentence." She paused the radio conversation and looked back to the curtain where Clarke rested behind. "He has harmed my people so he has declared war on us. We will meet at the ruins of Tondc once you have recovered successfully, there we will meet to prepare a journey across the Dead Lands. Jaha wished to harm our people so we will show we are stronger than a missile. Lexa out." She turned the radio off and handed it to the boy, who left immediately.

Luna held out her arm and Lexa embraced it with her own. "I stand beside you and Clarke."

"Lexa!" Clarke's voice radiated from behind the curtain.

"I shall leave to allow you the punishment you will receive to be handed to you in private." The woman smirked before leaving the tent.

* * *

A/N: Jaha targeted Camp Jaha and Lexa did something she shouldn't have to protect Clarke.

Next: War begins yet again and the journey to the Dead Lands begins.

Please read and review...


	20. Breaking and Renewing

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke watched her mother and Kane survey Lexa as they sat eating a simple meal around the fire of Tondc. There was little doubt they wondered why she refused to remove her war paint in their presence, especially given that there wouldn't be a battle that required it occurring at any moment. Of course the sky leader knew most of all that her mother wondered why Clarke refused to sit beside Lexa at dinner, choosing to sit by her mother instead. It was rare that she would separate from Lexa, especially after her return from being held by the Ice Nation. The blond didn't have the heart to tell her mother that Lexa and her were having one of their biggest fights yet and that the reason Lexa refused to remove the war paint was because of the black eye that lay healing underneath it.

"I shall retire, tomorrow we rise early to begin our journey to the Dead Lands." Lexa stood and turned to the tent that lay only a few feet away.

Abby looked to the side at her daughter, "you should get some sleep too Clarke."

"I'm fine Mom." Clarke put down her empty bowl and stared at the fire.

"What happened between you and Lexa? You were practically inseparable the last I saw you and now you barely speak to each other."

Clarke shrugged, "we're not seeing eye to eye is all."

"As I told Bellamy, speak with her before you regret it. I can't believe I'm saying this but we're going into a dangerous area and none of us may survive so speak with her before you find yourself unable." Abby reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand. "I know what it is to live with regret and wish you could have said more than what you did. Don't make the same mistake I did because your anger drives you."

Kane nodded, "go speak to her Clarke, she is your wife and no doubt wants to work things out as you do."

Clarke sighed and stood, "fine but I assure you I'll be out here soon enough."

* * *

Entering the tent, Clarke made her way to the small personal area they'd set aside despite it being only a simple tent with bed rolls and a few things here and there. A strategy table consumed most of the tent but considering they were at war it was expected. Pushing back the curtain, Clarke saw Lexa sitting on the bed of furs wiping the pain from her face. The skin beneath was healing but one could still tell a fist had connected with the skin days before.

"What do you want Clarke?" Lexa looked up at her and Clarke sighed, sitting down on the bear fur to look at her wife. "I believe you said you no longer wished to speak to me unless it concerned our people."

The sky girl gave a soft huff, "and you really believed that? I was pissed off at you for what you did so I said some things in anger."

"I believe your anger was demonstrated effectively." She motioned to her face and Clarke edged herself forward and raised a hand to gently prod the healing skin. "So I ask again Clarke, what do you want?"

"I want peace between us, I want our union to be as it was." Clarke pulled her hand back and looked down, picking at the bear fur. "I want to move past everything and be stronger."

Lexa dropped the rag into the water and pushed the bowl away. "I was once told that if one ever struck me, I was to put a sword through them no matter who they were."

"Would you really do that? Could you kill me?"

"No," The voice was truthful and Lexa pulled Clarke's chin up. "To harm you would harm me too greatly. I deserve your anger but you were correct that I should not have struck you as you should not have struck me. We harm one another and we have destroyed our union."

Tears filled Clarke's eyes, "what are you saying?"

"What we had can be no more Clarke. You are my _kwin_ and wife, beloved to me and the clans but I can no longer allow you to share my bed or fulfil more than a council roll. Our union is in name only due to us both breaking our vows and harming one another." She dropped her hand and pulled away. "Please leave Clarke."

"Lexa…"

"Leave Clarke."

* * *

Clarke stood and wiped the tears from her eyes, leaving the privacy area to rejoining her mother and Kane. Abby narrowed her eyes as Clarke sat down by the fire, her arms curled around her and her head bent. The girl's shoulders shuttered and a soft sob broke from her, causing the physician and chancellor to move to her daughter.

"Clarke?"

The girl looked up to see her mother. "I screwed up Mom, I screwed up really bad."

"Honey just give it time."

"Lexa said it was over, our marriage is over because we broke our vows and harmed one another." She let a sob go and curled into her mother and Abby pulled her close. "I love her, I didn't mean to do what I did but I was so angry. I tried to talk but she insists we can't go back because of what we did. I just want her back, I want my wife back."

Abby looked over at Kane and the man rose, heading towards Lexa's tent. He entered to find the leading warrior starring at the map that lay on the strategy table. At his purposely loud shuffle inside her head went up and the candle light did nothing to hide the bruising on the woman's face. She moved around the table and stood straight, waiting for him to speak.

"It's none of my concern but perhaps you should rethink your decision to separate from Clarke."

"You are right Marcus, it is none of your concern. What occurs between Clarke and I is between us, it is not the matters of others."

Kane put up his hands, "I understand but she's in tears right now. Clearly she's remorseful for whatever occurred between you and willing to work through it."

"What you fail to understand is due to your ways of life. You move from one union to the next without concern to the parties involved. Our unions are for life and while some are destroyed due to circumstances, it does not mean those involved simply stop caring for the other."

"So what do you plan to do? Allow Clarke to suffer because you both fought and threw a few punches." He motioned to her face, "remorse and love can help mend what was broken. Regret will take over if you continue on this path."

Lexa turned to look at the table. "As I said, you fail to understand due to your ways of life. _Trikru_ are known for their prosperous and life-long unions, only a handful each generation fail to succeed in creating a union that lasts till death. Our ways include starting over when a union is destroyed."

"So you'll move on from Clarke so easily?"

"I did not say with another." Lexa's eyes burned with fire when she turned to him. "Renewal must be built on a new foundation instead of the ruins of what was. Clarke will come to understand in time that I have not abandoned our union but I seek to renew it by starting over. I will slowly court her again, gain her love and eventually our union will renewed once again with sacred vows."

Kane nodded as if understanding. "She's in tears, broken at the moment so give me something to tell her."

"You are not her father, it is not your concern."

"Perhaps but I care for her as if she is my daughter and her mother tasked me with coming to you. No doubt because Abby knows I'd have a clearer head and not allow my anger to consume me."

Lexa nodded to him, "then tell Clarke that with time comes hope of renewing what was lost."

* * *

The ride in the morning was silent as dawn broke and horses and warriors on foot started towards the Dead Lands. Clarke rode beside Lexa in silence, looking ahead with tired eyes and an equally broken heart. Kane and Abby remained in Tondc to head back to Camp Jaha in order to begin repairs, several of Lexa's guards rode behind them till they met up with Ryder and Indra after their delivery of Dara to the Dead Lands.

"You look as if you did not sleep." Lexa spoke softly and Clarke turned to look at her. "If you wish to rest, you may join me and relax."

Clarke looked back ahead, "I think you've made it clear that you and I are only to have a counseling roll towards each other. I wouldn't want to blur the lines by being too close _Heda_."

"Clarke in time you will see that hope is not lost and we can renew what was. I am merely doing what must be done and separate from you so we can both calm our anger. _Trikru_ start over when we break our vows and focus on rebuilding on a new foundation instead of ruins. In time I shall court you again, regain your love and one day we will take our union vows once again."

Blue eyes met hers and Lexa saw a softness in them that wasn't present minutes before. "You don't have to regain my love, it's still there."

"Our anger and fear consumed us, we must grow apart and come together once again without it. Have hope _ai kwin_ that one day soon we shall find our union once again full of happiness."

"Okay." Clarke let the whisper go and looked ahead.

"Do you wish to ride with me and rest?"

Clarke shook her head, "I'll rest when we make camp on the border."

"If that is your wish." Lexa turned her attention forward and tightened her hand around the reins to ignore the urge to reach out to Clarke.

* * *

Night drifted on and they reached the border that separated Trikru land and the Dead Lands as the moon set high in the sky. The tents were pitched and Clarke found herself on a bed roll feet from Lexa in the tent they shared with several other female warriors. Clarke allowed herself to gaze at Lexa as the woman rested on her back with her hands across her belly.

"Sleep Clarke, we ride as soon as the sun rises."

Clarke propped her head up as she watched Lexa turn her head to look at her, eyes open. "It would be better to cross at night. The heat won't be as a bad on the horses and it will help us conserve water as the sun won't cause evaporation."

Lexa looked back up at the tent ceiling, "I will take it under advisement and make my decision in morning. For now though we must sleep."

Closing her eyes, Clarke allowed herself to curl under her fur-lined cloak and rest. It was still winter and despite being on the edge of the desert, it was still cold. Without the body heat of Lexa, she felt it twice as much as usual so she attempted to suppress the shiver that ran through her. A weight fell on her and she opened her eyes to see Lexa laying a spare fur over her, bands laying nearby signified it was the fur that the woman used a pillow. "Thanks."

"Rest _ai kwin_." Lexa smiled at her softly before laying back down, resting her head on her arm.

* * *

Dawn came and Lexa ordered everyone to continue to rest as they would travel at night to conserve water and to keep the horses healthy. Clarke sat with her sketchbook on a rock looking out at the desert, drawing the dunes and ruins she saw. There was no doubt that the lands before her were once part of the nuclear blast zone. A hand on her shoulder made her turn to see Lexa holding out a small bowl of dried meat and nuts.

"Thanks." Clarke took the bowl as Lexa sat beside her, placing a thin cloak over her shoulders, raising the hood over blond hair. "Is that really necessary?"

"Your skin is unaccustomed to the heat and sun in such measurements, you will injure yourself if you are not covered." Lexa looked out at the sand dunes. "I was nine winters when Anya first brought me here, telling me of what occurred and why I must lead my people."

Pulling the dried meat from the bowl, Clarke placed it aside. "Have you ever crossed it?"

"During my phase of rebellion, I was thirteen winters and Anya insisted that I leave Costia in favor of my people. I told her if I could not have Costia then I would not have my people. Costia and I ran towards the City of Light, childishly believing we would be free but all we found were the glass mirrors." Lexa smiled softly, "upon finding the glass mirrors Costia berated me for being childish and abandoning our people. She said that we abandoned them for nothing more than legends and that without me they would find only danger and death. She insisted that we enjoy our journey back and separate upon our return with knowledge our hearts knew each other for a short time rather than knowing each other for life at the expense of our people."

Clarke looked over at her, "I'm guessing Anya didn't mind her after that."

"Anya realized upon our return that we gained knowledge and allowed us to be together as long as I did not sacrifice my people. Costia once told me that my heart must be sacrificed before our people for one person is not worth thousands."

"She was wise."

Lexa nodded and turned to Clarke, "I believe if she were alive she would have agreed with you on most topics. Her loss three years later was a loss of guidance I failed to have again until you gave it to me."

"I'll always be here to give you guidance when you need it, even if we don't exactly get along at the time." Clarke smiled and looked back down at her bowl. "You can have these, I find myself tired of Jola nuts."

"The taste is bitter I know but you must eat Clarke, they will give you strength." Lexa pushed the bowl back to her and looked out at the dunes, the sun casting a wave of color as it set on the horizon behind them. "We must start our journey soon, the crossing takes five days."

* * *

The first three nights of travel, Clarke found herself glad for the reprieve from the heat that they slept through every day. However, it also meant that clothing changed quickly to accommodate the heat and temperature. It was vast change from the freezing winter that they had left behind. The evening of the fourth day Clarke dug through her bag and found one of the spare dresses she'd taken from Polis, it was similar to her blue one but not as ornate and the dark brown was perfect for the desert.

Lexa found her giving Stella water, pausing beside the horse to look her up and down. Clarke saw green eyes in the moonlight shine with admiration. "I was hot in the pants and shirt so I changed."

"It suits you although I prefer your blue dress as it matches your eyes." Lexa took the horse's reins and Clarke mounted the black animal. "It has been four days since we began our renewal, have your feelings changed at all?"

"Have yours?" Clarke challenged her. "I'll staying right here Lexa, I want my wife back in every capacity and I'll do what has to be done to get her back."

Lexa nodded, "as do I, progress is a long journey but we will reach it eventually. I already feel our emotional connection growing each moment we sit and talk. I find we are talking more than we did previously."

"There's not much else to do." Clarke chuckled as she reached out to steady Nat's reins, allowing Lexa to climb onto the animal. "I mean, we are in the middle of a desert without anything to distract us."

A nod was what Clarke received as Lexa rode through the broken camp, surveying the progress as warriors began to line up to continue the journey. Once everyone was ready the leader joined Clarke and they began to lead their army once again. They had a single journey left once they made camp in the morning and Clarke could honestly say she looked forward to arriving at the so called City of Light.

* * *

A/N: Lexa is trying to do things according to custom but no one understands the custom as things on the Ark were different than on the ground

Next: Next they come across something completely unexpected and it makes them wonder what exactly they are up against.

Please read and review...


	21. Unexpected Acts of War

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

The evening turned into dead night and into early morning, Lexa kept Clarke awake by talking with her. The journey was tiring but they were more than halfway to where they needed to be and Clarke could only hope when they got there that they were fully prepared for what they found. Part of her was prepared to go all grounder on Jaha and tie him to a pole for the death by a thousand cuts but she knew her role as _kwin_ meant giving mercy when warranted.

" _Heda_." Indra rode till she was side by side with Lexa, they'd met up with her and Ryder the day before. "There are nomads further head, we found their tracks and the sand has not erased them yet. It is likely they are not far ahead of us."

Lexa looked over at Clarke before turning to her general, "send Mico and Dax ahead to survey the population."

" _Sha Heda_." The woman turned her horse to alert the two warriors that would be going ahead.

"Nomads?"

The leader turned to the blond beside her, "those that wish to keep their impure children or do not wish to conform to our laws. They are not traitors, they simply see themselves as independent and we do not condemn them for wishing to live by themselves. However, the impure can have sickness of the mind and are dangerous so we must be cautious."

"How dangerous?"

"Some impure have been known to consume their own families, similar to reapers. Most are not harmful and if they are non-violent we leave them in peace and do not associate with them. They will receive us respectfully but we make such visits short as we do not want such an association."

* * *

Continuing past dawn they found Mico and Dax waiting at the edge of a dune. Pausing at the top they found what could only be described as a massacre and Clarke could only wonder who would do such a thing. She prodded Stella forward and the horse started down the dune with Lexa on Nat following behind. Mico and Dax grabbed the reins of the horses to hold them as both leaders dismounted to survey the damage.

Clarke bent down beside one of the bodies and examined the wounds. Finally looking up she found Lexa watching her. "Guns, whoever did this had our technology and a lot of it. None of our rifles can do all this damage without there being multiple shooters."

"Whoever did this did so without mercy." Lexa bent down beside a child, finding no visible deformity or impurity. "Children, both impure and not lay slaughtered. Although we do not agree with keeping the impure alive, we respect the choice of their families if they decide to leave to let the children live. We would not have slaughtered them senselessly as was done here."

Lexa rose when Clarke held out her hand to help her stand. The sky leader shook her head, "this was done in cold blood without regard for life. Whoever did this, I hope they know there is no mercy after something like this."

" _Heda! Kwin!_ " Indra called from the doorway to one of the tents that still stood, the tent's material fluttering in the wind. She pulled a young boy of perhaps seven or eight by his arm, roughly enough he fell to the ground. "He was found hiding under the bedding."

Clarke bent down beside the boy and slowly helped him sit on his knees by holding his arm. He looked down at the ground and avoided looking her in the eyes. " _Hiya, ai laik Klark kom Skaikru en Trikru._ "

" _Skaikru?_ " He looked up before backing up till he was against Indra, the woman narrowed her eyes.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The boy shook his head, "he said same and killed all."

The broken English was enough to understand and Lexa pulled the boy up by his arm till he stood before her. "She will not harm you, who came and did this?"

"No name, came and kill." The boy looked up at her, "said _kom Skaikru_."

Clarke walked to her saddlebag and withdrew her sketchbook, flipping through several pages as she returned to them. "Was this him?" She turned the book around so the boy could see and he grew fearful, running into the tent. "Jaha."

Lexa took the sketchbook and viewed the drawing before nodding. "First he attacks your camp and then harms the nomads, peaceful people with no wish for war. The man has madness within his head and death will be the only action that stops such actions from progressing." The leader turned her attention to her general. "Bring the boy and bury the rest."

* * *

The sun was rising farther into the air as they continued, the boy rode with Ryder because he rejected riding with Clarke. It was clear he was afraid of her because of her association of being _Skaikru_ despite numerous reassurances that she wouldn't harm him. Lexa stated they would continue till midday and then break for camp till the following night.

Breaking for camp Clarke lay on the bedroll a foot from Lexa when she felt a presence behind her and opened her eyes upon turning over to see the boy looking at her. She sat up and he backed up onto the bedroll that was a few feet away.

"I won't harm you." She put up a finger and opened her saddle bag that lay beside her bedroll. Pulling out a knife she held it in her palm towards the boy, he grabbed it and held it in his hand while staring at her. "If I wanted to hurt you, why would I give you a weapon to defend yourself?"

He looked down at the knife and slipped it into his boot. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why _Skaikru_ kill?"

Clarke wrapped her arms around her knees and shrugged. "He's sick, has a madness in his mind and doesn't believe what he did was wrong. He attacked the _Skaikru_ camp so we came out here to stop him from hurting anyone else." Sighing she looked at the boy. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop him from hurting your people."

The boy nodded and pointed to himself. "Liam."

"It's nice to meet you Liam, I'm Clarke." She held out her hand and he tentatively took it. "How many winters are you Liam?"

"Seven."

Clarke dropped his hand and moved closer to him, "lay down and rest, we'll rise when it's night." He laid down and held the knife close as he did so. "Sleep Liam, you will be safe while you rest and when you wake."

Once he closed his eyes she returned to her bedroll and laid down. Turning herself toward Lexa, she found green eyes focused on her with a soft smile resting on soft lips. "He will trust you in time. None can deny you once they know you well."

"It's okay if he doesn't trust me, one of my people did something to his and that deserves distrust."

"Sleep _ai kwin_ , I will wake you when they begin making the meal."

* * *

Lexa watched from across the fire as Clarke showed Liam the stars, she explained where the _Skaikru_ came from and why they lived in the sky. The boy seemed interested in the pictures she drew of animals and people from the stars, her sketchpad showing the images when the boy was confused. A lightness tugged at her when she watched the two, taking in the blue eyed-blond and the young boy who held similar blue eyes and sand covered brown hair.

"The child needs guidance." Indra sat beside Lexa and held out a bowl of dried meat and nuts. "Several of the warriors have inquired about taking the boy in."

"For now he will stay with who comforts him, Thelonious Jaha slaughtered his village and he is fearful." Lexa stood and looked down at Indra, "when we return to Polis it will be decided where he will reside."

Lexa moved around the fire and sat beside the boy, he looked at her from where he'd been watching Clarke draw what looked like a bird. She held out the bowl to him and he took it, nodding his head in thanks. As he began to eat she ruffled his hair and dropped her hand into her lap while looking at Clarke's drawing. "And that is Cygnus, the swan."

"What swan?"

"It is a bird from the time before the wars." Clarke smiled at him, "I remember reading that they were white and graceful, beautiful without meaning to be."

"Like you." The boy smiled and went back to his meal.

Lexa smiled softly, "I am in agreement with Liam that you are similar to the swan."

"Why don't you show _Heda_ where Polaris is?"

The boy pointed to the brightest star in the sky, "there."

"The torch of the gods?" Lexa looked at Clarke, "you call it Polaris?"

Clarke nodded, "that is the name it was called before the missiles and bombs."

"It is said that the gods keep it lit so all may know how to find their way to them. Should ever the torch go out then we know the gods have deserted us. It has never failed to stay lit so we know the gods welcome us at any moment and guide our actions." Lexa watched Clarke smiled, "the moon before you fell to the ground, a seer stated that within a moon a messenger of the gods would abandon the heavens and join us. No one believed it but here you stand, falling from the sky with messages of peace and mercy wherever you go."

"Why leave gods?"

"I just couldn't live among them anymore, I wanted to live on the ground."

Lexa nudged the boy's arm softly. "In the sky she could only be a girl but here she is _kwin_ , why would she not come to the ground?"

He smiled at Clarke and she rolled her eyes at Lexa, receiving laughter in the green eyes as the fire lit them. "You're impossible."

"It is true, you were merely a girl and now you are _kwin_ to all clans. You were one person and now you are closer to the gods than most."

" _Heda_ close."

Clarke nodded, "he has a point, your spirit was chosen and all I did was unite with you."

"A union that is without regret." Lexa spoke softly and looked at the fire. That got the blond's attention and she merely smiled before going back to her sketchpad, looking up at the sky for another constellation to draw.

* * *

The morning was welcomed by screaming, of course all in the tent were on alert immediately. Clarke woke to see Liam thrashing and watched as Indra was about to slap the boy till her eyes caught the woman's. The general backed off and Clarke moved to Liam as Lexa slid beside her, worry in the warrior's eyes but not her face.

"Liam?" Clarke gently shook him and spoke louder. "Liam wake up."

The boy slowly opened his eyes and sobbed, his eyes floating back and forth between Clarke and Lexa. Without caring about propriety, he sat up and flung himself at the warrior. With his arms around her, he buried his face in her chest without care and Lexa froze before gently embracing the boy. One hand on Liam's head and the other on his back she waited till his sobs finished.

" _Heda?_ " Indra moved towards her but she steeled her eyes, glaring at the general. "Allow another to take the boy."

"Liam will stay where he is most comfortable, if that is in my arms than it is in my arms." She looked down at the boy. "You are safe Liam, the dreams that haunt you cannot hurt you when you are awake. Calm your fear child, all is well and you are among your new clan."

Clarke took the boy from her arms and he went without resistance, laying him down gently she began to rub his back and hum. Lexa signaled for everyone to return to their rest and sat beside Clarke as she continued to usher the boy into sleep. It took close to an hour but Liam was deeply asleep enough that both leaders could return to their bedrolls. Clarke turned her back to Lexa for the first time and concentrated on the boy, she merely felt Lexa's hand on her back as she too fell asleep.

* * *

Night arrived and the camp was prepared to leave, Clarke found Liam by her horse petting Stella's neck and giggling when the horse nuzzles him. "She likes you."

"I like too."

"Her name is Steltrona." He looked up at her, "after the horse that couldn't be caught but I just call her Stella."

"Stella." The boy quickly clambered onto the horse and looked down at Clarke with a smile.

Clarke nodded, "okay, you can ride with me." She mounted the animal behind him and put her arm around him, noticing the knife she'd given him in a sheath at his waist. One of the warriors in their army had given him a sheath so he could keep the knife on him instead of in his boot.

"Are we prepared to continue?" Lexa spoke softly and Clarke nodded. "Then we continue."

She started Nat forward and Clarke followed on Stella, holding Liam close to protect him from falling off the horse. The army began to move as well, walking or riding behind them without a sound. They'd reach the so called City of Light by morning and Clarke wondered what they would find. If they found Jaha she had no doubt Lexa wouldn't hesitate to slay him where he stood but part of her wondered if he was making his way back into _Trikru_ territory since he'd slain the nomads and tracks were unable to be followed. Whatever they found they'd have to return to their lands and the answer would be found either way.

* * *

A/N: It seems Jaha has gone off the deep end and massacred a village except for a boy that was hiding.

Next: They arrive at the City of Light and discover how unprepared they actually are.

Please read and review...


	22. The Horse and Little Prince that Were

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

The dawn caused the shining of a thousand lights in one place, Clarke had to shield her eyes as she looked out at the so called City of Lights that was nothing more than thousands of solar panels. Lexa made Nat stop and looked over at her wife, seeing her look out on the solar panels.

"As you can see, the City of Lights is nothing more than mirrors."

Clarke nudged Stella forward and down the dune, Lexa followed behind her, as did Indra and Ryder. The army followed on foot and were silent was their leaders progressed slowly. It was a sudden sound of gunfire that had everyone scrambling, Clarke felt Stella go down before she heard the shot. The magnificent beast fell to the ground, her forward knees going down before she fell to her side. Clarke felt her horse go still as she lay trapped with Liam in her arms and Stella's prone body on her leg.

"Clarke!" Lexa leapt from her horse as warriors started scrambling to find where the shot was coming from.

The sound of humming made Clarke look to the sky to see drones and she pointed at the machines. Lexa turned her attention to see the machines and started yelling orders to take them down. Warriors fired arrows and grenades that Raven had supplied them with. One was taken out immediately but the other flew away.

"Take Liam." Clarke helped the boy stand as much as possible and Ryder immediately pulled the boy to his feet and gently guided him away.

Warriors moved over to pull the horse up despite it's almost dead weight so Clarke could get up. Ryder and Lexa assisted Clarke in standing and the sky leader looked down at her leg, feeling some pain but a few steps told her that it wasn't broken. The horse was dropped back to the ground and Clarke bent down beside her as did Lexa.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon_ Steltrona." Clarke brushed a hand against the horse's main and saw the weakness in the black eyes. "Thank you for carrying me."

Lexa ran her hand down the horse's neck and felt as the animal breathed her last breath. Clarke stood carefully and watched Lexa rise, green eyes staring at the animal. "She was the last chain connecting me to Costia and now that chain is gone." Lexa looked up and let Clarke's eyes, "Costia will now remain in the past."

"Costia will never be gone, she's in your memory." Clarke spoke quietly and turned to see Liam holding onto Ryder's arm. He ran to Clarke and hugged her, she rubbed his back as she looked at the area around her. "We need to make a shelter and keep watch for more drones."

* * *

Tents were pitched and they rested through the day until the night. Clarke sat talking to Liam around the fire when he giggled at something she said. Lexa watched with a smile in her eyes as the blond tickled the boy and he ran from her to one of the posts that held a solar panel. He hid behind it and pocked his head from behind it to see Clarke smiling.

"Liam come immediately." Lexa stated firmly as she looked over at him. "You are not to stray far from us, come now."

He laughed and ran farther, Lexa looked at Clarke as she spoke. "Lexa let him play, the warriors are posted at the perimeter and they will stop him if he tries to go past."

"Ava…" Lexa motioned toward where Liam went and the warrior nearby went after the boy. "His disobedience will require addressing, he cannot ignore my commands."

"When we get to Polis then you can address such things but for now he needs to feel comfortable and be a kid. After what happened to his family, the fact he is running around laughing is a good thing."

* * *

A scream had Lexa on her feet and running towards the direction of the scream. Clarke followed but her sore leg didn't allow her to run so she was a few moments behind. Lexa arrived to see several warriors surrounding a hooded figure. The figure had an arm around Liam's neck and held a gun to the boy's head.

"Let him go!" Lexa yelled and the figure used the gun-held hand to push back their hood.

Lexa watched as Jaha came into view and he stared at her. " _Heda_!" Liam yelled as he saw her.

"I am here Liam, stay brave as I know you are."

"Commander, what are you doing here?"

"You harmed one my settlements, I came to claim your blood for those whose blood was spilt when you sent a missile to their camp."

He shook his head and waved the gun-held hand, "that camp is not one of your settlements."

"No, it's mine!" Clarke walked into view. "It is my camp and you shot a missile at it, killing innocent people and for what? Some self-guided notion that you were trying to do something good for our people?" She took a few steps forward. "You don't lead our people, I do and I can say honestly that you don't belong to _Skaikru_ after what you did."

"You don't know what is it is to lead our people."

"I know what sacrifice is and I have done more for our people than you ever had to, even on the Ark." She caught Liam's scared eyes, "now let the boy go."

Jaha tightened his hand around Liam's throat, "what is one more grounder to you? Potential war in the future? I'm making a sacrifice so revenge doesn't occur."

* * *

The sound was heard before seen and they watched Liam's small body fall to the ground. Clarke rushed over and cradled the boy, holding him but the wound to his head was accompanied by a still chest. "No, Liam!" She held the boy close and pushed her nose against his sandy hair, her eyes caught Lexa's and the rage that consumed the green orbs. Looking down at the gentle face, Clarke felt anger consume her in ways that it hadn't before. "Frag em op!" She practically yelled the command and warriors descended on Jaha.

"Your blood will be spilt for the blood of the innocent life you just claimed." Lexa spoke and the man smirked.

"You risk war harming me."

Clarke gently laid Liam on the ground and stood to her full height, staring the man in the eyes. "You are not _Skaikru_ , you are a nomad and have spilled the blood of innocents. I, Clarke of the Sky People, Queen of the Clans hereby sentence you to death for the massacre of the Nomad Clan."

"Queen?" He narrowed his eyes at her and she nodded.

"I made the ultimate sacrifice, a political marriage to assure peace." Clarke stated as Lexa moved towards her. "Only instead of just being wife to the Commander, I became queen of every clan. You attacked my people and so your death is mine to claim."

Lexa put her sword out and held it out to Clarke but the woman ignored it. "Clarke?"

"Tie him to Nat, he'll be put on trial for his crimes so all can know what he did." Clarke turned to Lexa, "but after his trial he'll receive the ultimate punishment according to the laws. You'll get the last cut for what he did to Liam."

The warriors grabbed Jaha and dragged him towards the camp despite his protests. Clarke bent down next to the body of the small boy and Lexa did the same, her hand brushed his sand-filled brown locks. "It was my hope upon returning to Polis that he would become our son." Lexa watched Clarke stared at the boy, "I saw how you cared for him despite knowing him only a short time."

"You felt the same." Clarke put Liam's hands on his belly and smiled. " _Yu gonplei ste odon, ai strik gona_. You were very brave and now your spirit will be with those of your parents."

Lexa rose and pulled Clarke up with her, "I will have the warriors bury him with the honor one would receive as child of _Heda_."

Clarke nodded and turned to leave, the tears in her eyes were not lost to Lexa as the blond walked away. Only after giving orders to Ryder and several others to bury Liam with Stella did she follow Clarke to the tent. It would be a long night and an even longer journey back to their home, the lightness of the journey without Liam would be absent.

* * *

Indra stood waiting and was about to question both leaders but was stopped at the sight of Ryder carrying the lifeless body of the small boy. She noticed the sky leader's face and knew the small child's death had torn at the woman, both leaders had grown close to the boy in their short time together. She made her way over to Ryder and accepted the small child from him as he started towards preparing the grave for both horse and young warrior.

Lexa ignored those resting in the tent and immediately laid beside Clarke, pulling her wife close as she felt the silent sobs the blond gave off. Clarke turned over and buried her head under Lexa's chin, the warrior said nothing and gently held Clarke, tears not lost in her own eyes within the darkness of the tent.

"His eyes were like yours." Lexa whispered as she rested her hand against Clarke's back, her lips against golden tresses. "He would have been a good child, happy with us in Polis and free from the dangers of these lands."

" _Shof op_." Clarke bit out and wiped at her tears. "I don't want to hear your plans or what could have been. All I want is to go home, put Jaha on trial and watch you shove your knife into him as he bleeds out slowly."

Lexa put her lips to Clarke's crown, "in time we will find a child to call ours."

"I don't want kids." Clarke stated firmly and pulled back to look into green eyes. "I can't imagine having kids when we are constantly at war or they could be harmed by our enemies. Just you and me, that way if one of us dies then we won't have regrets."

All she received was a nod and Lexa pulling her closer, the brunette warrior didn't speak a word about the subject. Her attention was turned to the fact they had a journey ahead and they had to prepare for it. "We will leave in two days, we need rest before we begin such a journey again."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer.

Next: The return to Polis and a public trial is held for Jaha to account for his crimes.

Please read and review...


	23. Returning Home from War

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

 **WARNING: PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

* * *

Clarke woke to the shifting of the furs under her and rolled over slightly to see Lexa sitting on the bed behind her. The warrior was removing her shirt so only her breast bindings remained and Clarke noted mentally that her wife was bear from the waist down. Rolling onto her side to face the grounder leader, the blond waited until Lexa allowed herself to relax against the bear fur that dominated the bed in the room. Green eyes settled on her and Clarke closed her eyes as her hand snaked its way against Lexa's toned belly.

"He is under heavy guard in the prison." Lexa stated as she closed her eyes, "when your people arrive then the trial can begin."

"Thank you for allowing us all justice for what he did."

Lexa curled her hand around Clarke's forearm as she turned her head to the side. "His life was yours to take, you determine the spilling of his blood."

"You were right," Clarke whispered as she leaned her forehead against Lexa's shoulder. "Liam would have liked Polis."

Clarke felt the tug on her arm and moved with it to curl into Lexa's side, head on her shoulder and hand on her hip. Lexa threaded her hand through the blond locks and kissed her crown. "We will have peace one day Clarke and when we do our child will run in the streets, safe and the idea of disappointing us as their fear."

"Why do you want a kid so much?" Clarke opened her eyes and raised her head. "We could be happy, just the two of us."

Green eyes opened and Lexa stared into her wife's eyes, "I have no reason other than a desire to raise a child with you. I desire to see you interact with a child that is solely ours as you interact with the children here and in the villages." Reaching up she cupped the soft skin of Clarke's cheek, "you were meant to be a mother Clarke, I saw this when I watched you with Liam."

"I've killed children, I don't deserve to have one of my own." Clarke sighed and rolled onto her other side. "I need sleep, we can talk in the morning or you can go to your room."

Lexa rolled onto her side and pulled Clarke to her, "I will not leave you. I believed our need to reform our union was necessary but I can only see that despite our arguments and harm to one another we are stronger than most unions. Seven days I was parted from you by my own belief of what was necessary, I will not allow you to leave my bed again."

"Good to know now go to sleep."

* * *

The brunette kissed Clarke's shoulder and slid her hand down Clarke's side till it rested at her waist. "Rest your mind _ai kwin_ while I rest your body."

Clarke found her head leaning back as fingers slipped into her pants. "Oh god." The sensation was heavenly and the urge to return the favor was heavy on Clarke's mind but the part of her mind that still functioned knew sleep was important. "Lexa, no." She pulled at her wife's hand and captured it when it was free of her pants. "Not now, in the morning."

"Your fire will burn all night now." Lexa stated as she kissed Clarke's neck. "Allowing me to sooth it will allow for deeper sleep."

Rolling onto her other side Clarke looked at her wife, "I think the only fire burning right now is yours." She let go of Lexa's hand and using her free hand, pulled the brunette to her till she caught her lip between her teeth. "Sooth your fire by yourself, I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"I could find another to sooth it for me." Lexa whispered as she ran her hand under Clarke's shirt, stretching her hand against soft skin.

Clarke bit down on the warrior's lip before pulling back. "You know you wouldn't invite anyone else into your bed. No one else has the ability to sate your anymore like I do."

"I have never had a man in my bed, perhaps now would be the time to find out if what my warriors say about their unions are correct." Lexa watched sky blue eyes turn cobalt in the candle light and threw her head back when soft, healing fingers found her center.

"You are mine!" Clarke hissed as she stared into Lexa's green eyes, the woman groaned in pleasure as Clarke was rough with her. "I'll cut off what they hold dear so everyone knows that touching you is a crime against me." She bit Lexa's shoulder as the woman seized under her body. "You're mine, say it Lexa!"

The brunette groaned as she let her head fall back against the furs. " _yus ai kwin, yus_."

As her breath returned, Lexa found Clarke looking down at her with a smile. Leaning in the blond kissed her gently, running a hand down her arm and under her till she could pull Lexa to her. " _Ai hod yu in_."

"I as well." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead and pulled her close, a hand through the blond locks. "Sleep _ai kwin_ , you are clearly tired."

Clarke snorted, "I've been telling you that."

A smirk crossed the leader's face, "I am aware, now rest."

"Maybe a kid wouldn't be a bad thing." Clarke rested her head against Lexa's shoulder. "It'll make you appreciate sleep more."

"You make me appreciate sleep, the chance to hold you close to me when I am unable during the daylight hours."

* * *

The sound of fire and pots brought Lexa to the kitchen the next morning, she found Clarke cooking breakfast while Abby and Kane sat at the table speaking. Clarke gave her a smile as she stole a piece of dried boar from the serving plate. A second piece was attempted but Clarke slapped her hand.

"Go sit down, it's almost done."

Abby smiled at her daughter-in-law as Lexa took her seat at the table. "How are you this morning Lexa?"

"Considering your daughter assaulted me over simple food, I must wonder where Clarke retained such a violent streak."

Kane chuckled and took a sip from the glass of water beside him. "Abby has quite the temper herself."

"Shut up." Abby kicked Kane under the table and he merely smiled at her.

Lexa looked up when Clarke placed a hot cup of tea before her. " _Mochof_."

Clarke smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked at her mother and Kane. "Tea?"

"Oh honey I'm fine." Abby held up her hand to wave her daughter off. "Hurry up and finish so we can sit and talk."

* * *

Once the food was on the table, Clarke sat down beside Lexa and smiled as the grounder leader insisted on stealing a piece of dried boar from her plate. Clarke laughed as Lexa leaned in to whisper something in Trigedasleng, the blond grinning as she took a bite of her hot oats.

"I'm so glad to see you both happy again." Abby smiled as she held her cup in her hands.

"We just had some things to work through." Clarke stated as she looked at her mother.

Kane nodded, "good, you don't need to be at odds, doesn't bode well for the alliance."

"Are politics all you worry about?" Clarke asked more playfully than anything.

"No, currently I'm worried about Octavia being near a weapon." He leaned forward so his arms were on the table. "Your mother found out she's pregnant and we're worried about a pregnant, hormonal warrior around weapons when someone pisses her off. With Octavia that seems to be an easy thing."

Lexa smiled, "the first child of our united clans will be born soon, it is a sign the gods are happy."

"I think they'll be happier when we do what has to be done." Clarke stated and avoided the looks all three gave her.

Abby put down her cup, "I see we've come to the real reason for our visit." She looked over at Lexa, "you agreed to a trial but by whose laws will the trial take place?"

"As far as the clans are concerned, Camp Jaha is Clarke's territory so his trial is determined by her. She may conduct a trial based on _Skaikru_ ways or she may use any method of any of the clans."

Clarke stood and moved to the counter, "he will be accused of his crimes in public and then undergo the ultimate punishment."

"May I ask what that is?" Kane looked at Lexa and it was Abby who answered instead.

"Death by a thousand cuts, everyone gets a chance to cut on him before a sword is shoved through his heart."

Clarke stabbed the wooden counter with a knife, "there will be no mercy, he will suffer the full punishment."

"Clarke, it is possible that the insanity caused most of his actions."

"He murdered the little boy that would have been my son." Clarke shook her head as she slammed the knife onto the counter. "There will be no mercy!"

With that she left the room and both adults turned to Lexa, she rose from her chair. "I will speak to her but as I stated, his punishment is at Clarke's discretion. Not even I can change what she chooses, that is the one difference between _Heda_ and _Kwin_ , she can give mercy when she wishes or demand death without reason. My actions must have reasons, hers do not and she never has to explain her actions."

* * *

Lexa found Clarke sitting on her bed looking out the window it lay beside. She crawled onto the bed to sit behind Clarke, wrapping an arm around the blond. Clarke leaned back and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. "I want him dead for Liam alone."

"As do I but we must contain our anger. To deliver justice according to the will of the gods we must do so as leaders with our emotions placed aside." Lexa kissed Clarke's head, "we must use our heads and not our hearts or we will fail to understand the true meaning of justice."

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate your lessons?"

Lexa merely smiled and rested her chin on Clarke's shoulder. "I am already aware but you learn from them so I continue to teach."

A whimper made both turn to look at the door and they found Abby standing there with Shadow beside her. The wolf moved towards the bed and leapt up, nudging her muzzle against Clarke's hand. "Shadow, oh it's so good to see you girl!" Clarke sunk her fingers into the soft fur and looked up to meet her mother's eyes.

"Lincoln brought her along and I thought you could use some cheering up."

Clarke nodded and looked down at the wolf, "I missed you girl."

* * *

Lexa moved from behind Clarke and petted the wolf gently as she stood from the bed. "I shall wait for you in the kitchen."

"Okay."

The door shut behind her and Abby sat beside Clarke on the bed, "Clarke, if we were on the Ark then Jaha would be dead without a second thought but being here on Earth gives us all a second chance. We don't know what the crash did to him, how it messed with his mind."

"He chose to become a nomad, he isn't _Skaikru_ anymore." Clarke met her mother's eyes, "he made his choice and sick or not he will pay for what he did. He killed a little boy for no reason, all because he thought he was doing the right thing in his mind. He drove a missile into our camp, you barely survived and you just expect me to give him mercy?"

"No, no there is only one way this ends but you should ask why he chose to do what he did."

Clarke nodded, "he will get his chance to speak when his crimes are totaled." She looked out the window and sighed. "He should be lucky I'm only going to count those that happened on the ground."

"Let me speak to him, maybe I can get more out of him than you can."

"Fine but Ryder goes with you."

* * *

The gated doors to the prison opened and Jaha looked up to see Abby enter. He stood up as she entered and the door shut behind her. She held out her arms as if saying 'here we are' to him and he smiled at her.

"Abby, it's so good to see you." He motioned to the bench in the corner, "please sit."

"You must know why I'm here Thelonious." She sat down and he sat down beside her, the chain on his leg dragging against the stone floor.

He waved his finger, "I do, you're here to help. You have to talk to your daughter Abby, the grounders have brainwashed her and made her believe things that aren't true. She thinks she's a queen, ruling over them all and handing out unjust death sentences."

Abby stood and walked to the other side of the room before turning. "Clarke is queen to the clans, she has the ability to hand out mercy or death as she sees fit without explanation." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "It is one of the many things she adapted to after she married Lexa, their laws being one of them."

"Now see there, that's how I know you're wrong Abby." He stood and moved towards her, "you'd never let your daughter just enter some political marriage. You'd go to war before you'd allow her to sacrifice herself."

She chuckled, "I would if I knew she was already in love with the person." Looking up at him she smiled. "Those two girls fight the world and occasionally each other but they were already in love with each other before they decided to marry."

Jaha turned and sat back down slowly, "so she will kill me?"

"You killed a child!" Abby hissed and moved towards him. "One that Clarke planned to adopt, a little boy that would have been my grandson and for what?"

He looked up at her, "to prevent vengeance! So he wouldn't retaliate and kill me."

"He was a child, what could he have done to you?"

"There are no children in this world Abby, as soon as they are walking they shove weapons into their hand. They teach them to kill from their first word and you think they are innocent. No, this world needs to be wiped clean of all humans so it can start over again! We don't belong here, they don't either!"

Abby backed up as he stood and moved close to her. "You can't honestly believe that?"

"I saw the error of my ways, was preparing for so much more when that stupid Murphy kid destroyed it all!" He yelled and hit the wall beside her, "I would have ruled this new world, a new Adam to name all things and see life create new life. Instead he destroys it all by destroying my Eve. I knew then that human life didn't deserve to live and when I leave this place I will send missiles at every civilization so they will no longer be a parasite on this Earth."

The Chancellor's eyes widened and she nodded, "there is nothing I can do for you Thelonious, you have to die for your crimes. You nearly killed everyone at our camp, the missile narrowly avoided us because of a defective error in it. Because of that I can't ask Clarke to give you mercy, the only way to make you stop this madness is to stop you."

He went to grab her but a strong arm pulled him back and to the floor. Abby looked over at Ryder as the warrior towered over Jaha. "You do not touch the _Nomon kom kwin_."

"Thank you Ryder." The warrior merely nodded and held out an arm as if encouraging her to go ahead of him. He looked down at Jaha once before throwing down a small cloth bundle, bread and dried meat spilled out of it. With that the warrior and Abby both left the mad man in the cell.

* * *

A/N: That was the one and only time you will get something smutty, sorry.

Next: Jaha faces his trial and undergoes punishment.

Please read and review...

 _ **Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and support through this writing and the patience at getting chapters up (unlike some of the other fandoms that ask why I haven't post if I'm late by a day). This story is a break from my university work and classes, I enjoy writing when I need a break and the love and support you give me is insanely wonderful. So once again thank you.**_


	24. Author's Note

Hello Rebuilding Ruin Fans,

Just letting you know I will have the next chapter up within a few days. With Jaha's impending death it kind of ends war and I want to drag this out for a few more chapters (a nice rounded 30) so I'm having to brainstorm some plot.

Meanwhile, check out my new fic **Hatred into Love**. It's pretty cool because unlike Dawn into a New Era and Rebuilding Ruin, there is hostility in Clarke's every interaction with Lexa. Basically Clarke is pissed off and is infuriated with Lexa's calmness regarding her anger.

Love you all.

FD2008


	25. Peace at a Cost

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

Clarke stood on the platform that lined the center of Polis, standing before the Council building and across from the building that held the prison. Lexa stood beside her as warriors walked Jaha to the platform, attaching him to the pole that stood in the middle of the raised stone. Blood stains from previous prisoners were practically baked into the stone and visible to show the justice that resided there.

"Thelonious Jaha, formerly of the Sky People and now a nomad, is sentenced to death by a thousand cuts for his crimes." Clarke spoke and Lexa translated into Trigedasleng so all could understand what was being said. "He murdered an entire convoy of Nomads, set a missile on the _Skaikru_ camp, threatened the life of your queen and spilled the blood of the child that _Heda_ planned to call her own."

Angry voices erupted, Clarke heard the threats and insults that those standing nearby hurled at the man tied up. Clarke moved around till she faced Jaha and he stared at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Clarke please don't do this, I know you and I know that you couldn't hurt anyone."

"Do you deny your crimes?"

"No, I did all of that but it was to help our people."

Clarke pulled her knife from her belt, "murder doesn't help a people but spilling the blood of the one who stole lives will." She reached up and cut across his arm, he didn't scream but clearly was trying to withstand the pain. Turning Clarke looked at the people, "he is not _Skaikru_ so when you draw his blood in the name of those who were lost, you do not harm your brothers and sisters. Who shall draw blood next?"

Ryder moved up and took the knife from her, "for the child."

* * *

The punishment continued into midday and then into the night, Clarke heard the first scream as the moon slowly rose over the sky. Instantly silence was followed and she looked over to see Lexa sitting at her desk writing an order for supplies.

"They didn't kill him did they?"

"No," Lexa stated and turned to look at Clarke. "His tongue was removed." The brunette rose and walked to the bed Clarke sat on, her sketchbook laid across the furs with numerous colored pencils scattered nearby. "Does that bother you?"

"No, I've seen and done worse. No mercy, not this time." Clarke picked up the black piece of charcoal but let it drop as she turned to look at Lexa. "A little, it bothers me a little. Every part of me is against torture, I've endured it but I know the ultimate punishment requires it."

Lexa crawled to Clarke and lifted her chin gently, "you are _kwin_ , you can deliver mercy to whoever you wish without needing to supply an explanation. If you wish to end his suffering, I shall go at this moment and place my sword into his heart."

"He was my parents' friend but now he's just insane, he's nothing like he was on the Ark." She shook her head and leaned it against her knees. "He murdered so many there but the conditions required it. He locked me up to prevent me from telling secrets."

Running a hand along her wife's arm, Lexa met blue eyes. "Do you wish me to go down there and put the sword through his heart?"

"Take your sword and allow your anger over Liam's death to consume you as you put him to death. My mercy is that he will not bleed to death."

"I will do so and return." Lexa stood and grabbed her sword and cloak from the corner cheer before leaving. Opening the door to the room she pushed the wolf back that tried to get in as she stepped out. "No, you are allowed in Clarke's room but mine is not to be your den as well."

Clarke chuckled softly as she watched Lexa and Shadow stare at each other before the door closed. It was quite a sight to see the wolf try to give Lexa what could only be described as 'pity eyes' but it never worked. Getting up from the bed, Clarke gathered her drawing materials and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She moved into her room, the one with the mural on the wall and the cloths that held her drawings. The night before had been spent in her room because Lexa had come to her but she much preferred Lexa's bed with the warm furs and thicker goose-feather mattress.

Placing her drawing materials away she bent down to ruffle the fur on Shadow's neck, smiling as the wolf sat beside her. "I will be with Lexa tonight in her room so you'll stay here." She made her way to the door and closed it behind her so Shadow remained in her room.

It was an hour before Lexa returned and she found Clarke asleep on the bed, the furs that normally covered them resting under her body. A scraping sound made Lexa sigh as she moved out of her room and opened the door to Clarke's, Shadow shot out of the room and into the warm room with his mistress inside. Lexa could only be thankful that the wolf settled on the ground instead of the bed as sometimes she preferred to do. Removing her armor and placing her sword away, Lexa crawled onto the bed and pulled Clarke close, pausing when the blond stirred slightly.

"It is done, now rest _ai kwin_."

"We burn him tomorrow." Clarke whispered as she dug her face into Lexa's neck.

* * *

The sun rose and only once the sun was high in the sky did the people gather once again in the middle of the square. A pyre had been built and on it laid Jaha's wrapped body, Clarke stood beside Lexa and saw both Kane and Abby watching nearby. Once the sun was a high noon did Clarke look to the people, both _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ , speaking as was necessary.

"Today we burn away the past and the war that our people suffered. No more shall we endure such madness or fighting, no more weapons from the time before and no more death caused by the battlefield. The clans have peace and we start a future where we can live without unnecessary death." Clarke spoke loud and Lexa translated as she had the day before.

Ryder handed Clarke the torch and she proceeded to light the pyre and Jaha with it. She watched as the flames consumed her parents' friend, her childhood best friend's father and the man that had nearby destroyed her people's home. The world had not been an easy place to live, it affected everyone differently and Clarke saw the worst of all reactions in Jaha. He'd wanted life beyond the Ark for their people and he'd gained it at the price of his own, she hoped the gods Lexa swore existed offered him a glimpse of how is people prospered because of his choice to send the delinquents to the ground.

Clarke was harsh but only because the world had made her so, she wasn't allowed to be the idealistic child she'd once been on the Ark. She'd had to help her people survive, free them from Mount Weather, forge trust and alliance with Lexa after murdering Finn herself. Leading her people to war had really hardened her, Lexa's promise of unity after her time away had allowed her to lead without shouldering the burden completely. She was named queen, mercy and strength everything she was supposed to symbol but death had become her companion. In the end she knew if her father looked down at her then he'd see a girl who wasn't his daughter. He'd be shocked at her actions, her cruelty and her ability to murder but in the end the world was not the innocent place his stories made it out to be. It was much harsher, much more dangerous and it made you grow up fast.

Once the pyre was gone, Clarke instructed Ryder to collect the ashes that remained and to hand them over to Kane. Clarke knew he'd return them to the Drop Ship and allow them to rest beside Wells. Jaha was insane and a mass murderer but he at least deserved dignity in death, which was something Lexa had understood that morning among the whispers of their furs. Clarke left the square and headed home, Shadow beside her and Lexa a few feet behind speaking with several warriors.

* * *

Retreating to her room, Clarke set about drawing and didn't emerge the rest of the day. Lexa delivered lunch but said nothing as she kissed Clarke's head, squeezing her shoulder before disappearing again. During the late hours of the day her detailed drawing was finished and she hung it on one of the hanging cloths in the room. The image of Wells reading a book with Jaha looking down at him with pride in his eyes was almost life-like. Clarke smiled and let tears fill her eyes as she thought once again about how harshly she had treated Wells when it had been her mother that betrayed them.

Leaving the room, she found Lexa at her writing table issuing orders for all the clans. The yearly meeting in Polis with the Council was almost upon them and Lexa had to start the process of making sure all the clan leaders arrived on time. Sitting on the bed she watched Lexa pen out every order, personalizing each with the names of each clan member. Only after an hour did the wooden pen find it's home next to the ink and Lexa rose to stand before her.

"You've shed tears." It was the first observation Lexa made and Clarke knew the hour did nothing to alleviate the redness under her eyes. "He was not deserving of your tears."

"Can we forego the lessons and lectures tonight, please?" Clarke moved to Lexa and braced her legs on either side of Lexa's own as she stood before Clarke. Reaching her hands up, Clarke found the hem of Lexa's tank top, her usual nightwear along with leggings, and slipped her hands under it. "I want to forget everything but you. I've had all day to think about our people and all the things I've done to protect them. I just want to lose myself in the one person I've gained after it all."

Lexa gave a soft nod and ran her hands up to Clarke's shoulders, gently pushing her back. Getting the idea, Clarke dropped her hands and moved back on the bed till her head laid against the bundled fur at the top of the bed, Lexa crawling over her body till green eyes gazed into blue. The soft firelight was enough to create a warm and romantic feel, her wife's body and mind a safe haven in the storm that was life.

* * *

Morning brought peace or so Lexa determined as Clarke slept peacefully, finally free of the nightmares that had plagued her during the night. Running her fingers along Clarke's back as the girl slept on her stomach, she traced the scares that had been gained during her time in the Ice Nation. A soft sigh brought her attention to her wife's face, finding blue eyes looking at her sleepily. Lexa leaned in and kissed soft lips, a smile emerging from the blond as she pulled back.

"Good morning." Clarke closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa stopped her tracing and moved closer to Clarke, gently sliding her leg over the blond's so to be close but to also prevent Clarke from moving.

Raising her arms to rest under her head, Clarke let her blue eyes survey the woman in front of her. "Glad peace has arrived but disappointed at the cost of it."

"Peace is never without sacrifice, be it a person or a group."

Clarke groaned, "too early for lessons."

Lexa chuckled and nuzzled against Clarke's neck, kissing the skin there. "I agreed to wait till morning, allowing you to use my body to escape the burden on you."

"I didn't use your body." Clarke snorted, "at least in any way you didn't like. I think the whole of Polis could hear you last night."

"Unlikely." Lexa smiled and moved over Clarke, setting herself on the blond's thighs. She used the position to kiss every single scar on Clarke's back. "However, I will admit I enjoyed the pleasure you gave me."

"I'm aware of how much you enjoyed it."

Lexa leaned up and met Clarke's gaze as the girl looked over her shoulder. "Did you not enjoy the pleasure I gave you?"

"Hmm…" The blond rolled over, watching as Lexa carefully steadied herself as Clarke did so. Lexa leaned over Clarke and kissed her gently. "I may need a reminder, specifics of what you did last night."

"If that is your wish _ai kwin_."

Clarke leaned up on her arms and met Lexa's mouth, "that is a command."

"Then I must obey." Whispered breaths were exchanged as Lexa cupped Clarke's face and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long...

Next: A time jump of about a year...

Please read and review...


	26. The Pain and Rewards of New Life

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MISCARRIAGE**

* * *

Lexa stood watching as Clarke lay asleep in their bed, the tears of the previous night dry on her face. A year of peace had passed and with it new births had come, some combining the clans together. Villages had risen, trade was flourishing but despite all outside their home, they found themselves pained continuously. Lexa knew the night before a decision had been made, one that pained her but the pain of the past six moons had been entirely too much on them both. They showed strength and happiness to their people but inside their home there was only tears, anger and sadness. She was unsure if her bond with Clarke could survive unless painful decisions were made.

Moving to the bed, she laid down beside her wife and held her. The slight swell of Clarke's abdomen was avoided, too painful as she threaded her fingers through the blond's own. Clarke stirred and she turned over slightly, opening her eyes for Lexa to meet sleepy blue.

"Hey."

"I did not mean to wake you, rest if you wish."

Clarke shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said last night."

"I do not wish your apology, I do not deserve it. I have pained you greatly and my desire for a child has torn you. I am agreeing with you, no more attempts shall be made. We have lost three children, the gods do not wish us to bear life and I fear you were right that it is our punishment for the innocent lives we have taken." Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke's own. "You are mine, all I need in this life and perhaps the next life will grant us a child."

Tears filled Clarke's eyes as she nodded, "I wanted him, I wanted him so much Lexa." She started crying and the brunette held her.

Her thoughts went to the week prior, Abby had arrived in preparation for a medical procedure that would allow them the knowledge their child was healthy and not impure. Everything had gone well, Clarke had been herself that evening as she talked to her mother about what they planned to do to make Clarke's room into one for their child. Then the pains had started in the early night the day after Abby's departure, Nyko and the other healers present had blamed the girl's mother but Clarke assure them it wasn't. The child was tiny, barely big enough to fit in her hand and Lexa could only prepare a tiny pyre for the child after Clarke had fallen asleep. She prayed the gods watched her child's spirit and gave Clarke strength. They had both been broken when Abby had relayed the news over the radio two days after that the baby was healthy and it was a son. They'd both been heartbroken to tell her the child was no more.

"As did I and he is with the gods, his spirit free and in the next life he will live." She kissed Clarke's head, remembering the previous time Clarke had endured the loss of a child shortly after they'd agreed to ask Abby for assistance. Two attempts had been made, one with each of them as Abby assured them at least one child would survive. Both had been lost and while Lexa mourned the child she had carried, she had set her sights that the child in Clarke would have her strength enough to survive. Its battle ended during the night two weeks after Lexa endured her own loss. "I know all our children will live in the next life."

Clarke nodded and smiled, "for once I hope your gods are real and they will. I keep wondering what color their eyes would have been, blue or green."

"Yours." Lexa nuzzled hers, "and I would have been unable to deny them as I am unable to deny you. Our son would have been like you, gentle and strong with a heart that spoke to those he healed. I believe that the gods chose him for the next life because his spirit was too gentle for this world, he would have endured pain at the sights around him."

"I think so too." Clarke buried her head under Lexa's chin. "I think so too."

* * *

Months passed and life returned to normal, Lexa watched as Clarke began smiling at the children in Polis instead of being saddened at the sight of them. She watched as Clarke started teaching them to speak English in the evenings at the center of the city, a class of children ready to learn the Sky People's language. Shadow always by her side, guarding her when Lexa wasn't there and for once Lexa found herself preparing trade routes and yearly peace talks instead of preparing yearly war councils.

The people fought over goods not land, the Ice Nation's young queen visited Polis with gifts of meat and furs exotic to the people. She bowed before Lexa, no qualms in doing so and even smiled at Clarke, telling her that her friends had a daughter they named Clara in her honor. Clarke smiled and sent a wolf pup back so the baby would have a friend, something Lexa found amusing.

"I was thinking," Clarke spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's as they walked down the street of Polis towards their house. "You and I should go away for a few days, a little retreat into forest and spent some time at the waterfall you showed me."

Lexa smiled softly, "is there a reason you want me alone?"

"Have my way with you or slit your throat," she looked at Lexa playfully, "haven't decided which yet."

A smirk crossed the brunette's face as she leaned in to whisper. "I believe I can give you reason to have your way with me instead of slitting my throat."

"Hmm, you'll have to demonstrate that tonight." Clarke looked at her, "that is if you're up for the task."

"My queen doubts my skills at persuading her?"

Clarke chuckled and brought Lexa's hand to her lips, "never!"

* * *

They found Abby in the house, it was a surprise as she hadn't been there since the medical procedure three months prior. They found her pacing the kitchen, clearly anxious about something but she paused at seeing them shut the door.

"I was wondering when you girls would get home." She hugged Clarke then Lexa, the leader of the clans having grown used to inescapable action in private. "I think you both should sit down for what I have to say."

Clarke looked at her mother, "Mom whatever it is, just tell us because you look like a deer who saw a hunter."

Abby put her hands up, "first I want to apologize…"

"Mom, what is it?"

"As you know I was using Mount Weather technology to help you two have a baby." Abby watched Clarke sit down and look at the ground. "Clarke…honey I'm sorry, I failed I know."

Lexa put a hand to Clarke's shoulder and looked at Abby, "perhaps we should speak about this privately."

"No, I'm okay." Clarke looked up at her wife. "It just brought back some of the pain, it'll be something I'll never be able to escape so I have to learn to live with it." Turning to her mother she spoke, "go ahead."

Pulling a chair over, Abby sat down and took her daughter's hand. "The technology wasn't designed to handle the genetic changes both of you have. They are slight, so very slight but the combination of genes created multiple genetic mutations the technology couldn't handle. I didn't see it till I examined the baby's DNA closer, trying to find out if there was a reason you didn't carry to term. It removed the mutation that protected the babies against the radiation."

"So you're saying we both miscarried because the radiation was too much on the pregnancy?"

Abby nodded, "I am so sorry, honey you don't know how sorry I am."

Clarke looked up at Lexa, "he spirit was too soft for this world."

"This is fixable." Abby looked at them both, "if you want to make one more attempt. I won't be able to combine your genes like we had hoped but I can perform a regular in vitro. That is provided you have someone to help."

Lexa tilted her head as she often did when confused, Clarke saw this and smiled. "We'll have to find a father, someone willing to donate."

"I see," she bent down beside Clarke. "I told you that I agreed with what you wished. I do not wish you more pain Clarke, if this is what you desire then I shall stand beside you."

"The same goes for you too Lexa, we can try again with you." Abby put out but Clarke shook her head.

"No, I held our son and I want that again." Clarke looked between them, "you're sure this can work?"

Abby nodded, "as much as chance goes with pregnancy."

Clarke looked at Lexa, "does Ryder's family have good blood?"

"No, he has had several impure in his family." Lexa tilted her head, "my village is south of Tondc and my family has had no impure since the second generation. If our child is to have my blood, my family would be the next choice."

* * *

Lexa paced the small area outside the Infirmary of Camp Jaha. Clarke had insisted that Lexa wait outside while she spoke to her mother, confirming the work they'd put their heart into for four months wasn't in vain. Clarke emerged and Lexa went straight to her, starring into her eyes to see worry and concern.

"Clarke, I am here if you wish to speak." Lexa touched Clarke's face and pulled her close, Clarke seemed to allow it instantly. "I mourn our child and pray the gods are a comfort to it as we cannot be there with it."

Clarke pulled back and shook her head, "no it worked, I'm still pregnant and my mom says the results will be ready in a few days."

That seemed to have the brunette confused. "Then why do you look as if you mourn?"

"Because I'm worried about our children."

"They are with the gods _ai hodnes_ , the children do not envy their sister or brother."

Clarke took Lexa's hand and placed it on her swollen abdomen, slightly bigger than it been the previous pregnancy at three months. "Two Lexa, my mom put two in to make sure one survived but they both did. We have two children and I'm worried about them."

"Two?"

Despite the worry Clarke grinned, "yeah it's twins."

Lexa pulled Clarke to her and held her, "they are strong and will take their breaths while you hold them."

"Promise me they'll be okay."

Pulling back from the blond, Lexa lifted her chin up with a finger. "They have your heart _ai kwin_ and you survive through any battle placed before you. They will breathe and be held in our arms, running with the children in Polis in the coming years." Smiling the brunette tightened her hold around Clarke's hands. "I shall be beside you every moment you carry them under your heart and after. There is no other for me Clarke and when I move on to the next life, I will search for you for one life is not enough."

* * *

Time passed and Lexa soon learned that all women in labor were the same, no matter their origin. Clarke lay in their bed preparing to give birth, the best midwife in Polis assisted Abby with whatever she needed but Lexa stood outside the room as Clarke had told her to get out. The pain of birth had caused her anger to rise, arguably more so than Lexa was used to and Clarke had told her to get away because she was the cause of the blond's pain. Abby reassured her while guiding her out that it was normal and that Clarke didn't actually mean it, the midwife confirmed it as well when she'd gone to get more water.

"I want Lexa!" The yell was loud between the groans and screams Clarke emitted and Lexa immediately made her way into the room and over to Clarke.

"I am here _ai kwin_." Lexa took Clarke's hand, amazed that despite her sweat-soaked hair and exhaustion she was as beautiful as the day she'd walked into Lexa's tent. "I am here so continue to birth our child."

"We need one more good push Clarke." Abby looked at her daughter from between her legs. "One more and the baby will be here."

A groan and small scream was followed by the beautiful sound of a baby's cry. Lexa looked from Clarke to Abby as the doctor held up a wiggling newborn. She placed it on Clarke's chest and the blond immediately pressed her hand to the baby's back.

"Hey there baby." Lexa watched in awe as Clarke kissed their child's head, looking down as if the world finally seemed to right itself.

"You have a beautiful and healthy son."

Lexa touched the baby's tiny hand and met Clarke's eyes as the blond whispered, "we have a son."

"Jake." Lexa spoke softly and gazed at the baby as he opened his mouth several times against Clarke's chest. "It appears he is eager for his first meal."

Abby looked at the two, "we need to get you cleaned up before you nurse him."

* * *

As Abby and the midwife worked on cleaning the area after Clarke had been cleaned and was nursing her son, Lexa kissed her wife's head as they gazed at their baby. Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled soberly. "I wish his sister was here."

"She was too soft for this world like her brother, too gentle and I know she will be safe with him." Lexa touched her son's hand, "he is here and we must focus on him, help him grow stronger than he is now. We will tell him of his siblings Clarke, of the sister who stayed with him until she could no longer fight the will of the gods and his brother."

"He has your eyes." Clarke smiled at her and touched their son's tiny face. "Beautiful green eyes that are like the forest."

"He has your hair, the color of the stars." Lexa watched their son detach from Clarke and close his eyes to sleep. "He is of the forest and the stars, Trikru and Skaikru."

Pulling her shirt up Clarke took their son's tiny hand in her own. "Looking at him, all the pain was worth it. I wish we hadn't lost our children but Jake reminds me that nothing good comes without a fight."

"He will grow strong and during peace, something none of my people have ever known." Lexa gently took their son from Clarke, smiling at the tiny protests coming from the infant. "I am here my son, you will always be protected as long as my spirit remains in this body."

Clarke smiled as Lexa spoke to their son, knowing the struggle to have a child had been worth it. The way the brunette spoke softly, light and happiness in her eyes where it was only marginally there before. They'd lost four children but their son had been strong, willing his way into the world and would be better in ways then she or Lexa ever could be. "I think he likes you."

Lexa looked at her with a smile, "I am his Nomon, of course he likes me." She looked back at the baby, "your mother believes you did not like me before this moment but she does not know you fought me from within her. She does not know of our talks in dawn hours while she slept to gain her strength."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'll admit I cried writing this but I thought it would be too easy for them to just have a kid after everything they went through. I'm kind of sorry but not at the same time.

Next: Five years in the future where Little Jake meets his new best friend and a surprise for you all.

Please read and review...


	27. Author Note

To all my followers and readers,

I apologize now but due to personal reasons I am no longer continuing this story. I will not be posting another chapter at any time in the future.

If you wish to adopt this story from me then PM me as I will have certain requirements of the adopter.

FD2008


	28. Five Hundred Years Later

Rebuilding Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or its characters

Spoilers: All episodes of Season 1 and 2

Note: I know all of you are rather shocked by this chapter but I found it when I was cleaning out my USB drive and decided to post it. Know that Hatred into Love will not be finished by me but may be adopted at a later date. I will let you all know when and by who it gets adopted.

* * *

 **Five Hundred Years Later**

* * *

The cities and grandeur of the Old World would never be again but eventually stones cities were built up. The Clans had united as one nation and their clan names forgotten except in common speak around the individual areas. The Boat Clan's contribution would lead to bigger vessels that spanned the oceans, uniting and warring with the clans across the waters. However, these would not come to pass until the lives of the Delinquents and Grounders they knew had already past. The legends of that time were recorded and re-recorded so all would know the truth of the troubling start that lead to an eternal peace.

In the school house of a small town, stone and wooden melded together perfect, a class sat learning their history lesson. Their teacher, a brunette woman with a gentle face and bright green eyes waited patiently for them to finish their reading.

"Is everyone finished?" All the children in the room looked up at her, "well good job because that was a long section. Does anyone have any questions about the reading?"

One of the girls raised her hand, "Miss Woods, do you think that if Clarke hadn't killed her lover herself that there would have been further war?"

The woman sat on her desk, "it's possible, no one knows exactly why she made the decision to personally kill him. However, she made the decision to end the bloodshed and make war between the Sky People and Tree Clan." She surveyed the room, "anymore questions?" She saw one of the boys in the back raise his hand. "Yes Justin, what is your question?"

He raised his book and turned it around, pointing to the picture of two women facing each other on the page. "Are you related to the Commander? You look almost the same."

A bell rang and she smiled, "I'll say this Justin before you guys go home. It's been five centuries since these events occurred. Time was never spent on tracing bloodlines so it's possible that all of us or none of us could be related to those in this chapter." She stood up and watched them all gather their things. "Have a good day everyone, I'll see you Monday."

"Bye Miss Woods." All the children waved before leaving and she wiped down the glass board that she'd written on.

* * *

Picking up one of the fallen books, the brunette studied the image on the page. Smiling she put it on the desk and closed it, patting the top before collecting her own belongings. Closing the door to her classroom she walked down the hall of the Peaceborn School and exited into the mighty city of Polis.

"Lexa!" Turning she found the love of her life waiting with their newest joy, a little boy adopted from the orphanage named Liam. "Liam look who it is."

"Mama!" The boy ran to her and she picked him up, nuzzling his head as her blond wife walked over.

A quick kiss to the blond's cheek made her smile, "Clarke you didn't have to wait for me."

"Well I thought I'd do pick up today." The blond chuckled and tickled the boy in her arms. "But being serious, I missed you."

"I'm right here, it's easier for me to do pick up."

"I missed you!" Clarke chuckled and took Liam from her, "so what did you teach the children today in their history class?"

Lexa took her arm and held it as they walked down the street. "We are learning about The Alliance."

"It is eerie how much we look like them, you know." Clarke looked at her wife, "and our names too!"

"Well legends say that when a person's spirit is released during the burning that it goes to the gods. Maybe the gods decided that they needed to live again in a more peaceful life." Lexa stared into blue eyes.

"I think reading all those history books has gone to your mind." She rolled her eyes, "do me a favor and don't tell Liam the fairy tale about the Princess and Commander. I don't need him getting a big head thinking we're them."

The brunette chuckled, "we're us Clarke, you and I are just us. A teacher and a doctor with a son who live in a house, have a wolf and live one day to the next."

"Yeah, I still haven't forgiven you for the wolf. I said we didn't need a pet but you went and got a wolf for us." They neared the house on the street of Polis that seemed practically ancient. Time and good care had kept the house in good shape, stone replacing wood where necessary.

* * *

The night wore on and Clarke headed down the hall with a little boy who had fallen asleep. Gently she laid him in his bed and covered him gently, looking at the wall where a mural was fading. It had once been painted by someone, touched up when necessary as Clarke remembered from her own youth when the house was handed down from her aunt to her father upon her death. The painting was beautiful, telling the story of their nation's history all in one go. Smiling she looked down at her son.

"Like a little prince." She turned to see her wife leaning against the door with their pet wolf sitting at her feet. "I'm glad we adopted him."

Clarke walked over to her wife and put an arm around her. "He filled a void I didn't think we'd ever fill."

Lexa kissed her cheek, "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" Blue eyes looked at her concerned. "What is it?"

"Dr. Keller's treatments worked…" before she could finished she was pulled into a huge hug by the blond. "Clarke I can't breathe."

"Sorry!" The blond pulled back and she grinned, her hand finding her wife's belly. "Our baby's in there."

"Yeah, about five weeks."

Clarke smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "I love you, all three of you."

Lexa pulled back and smiled, "even with the wolf thing?"

"Gods help me, even with the wolf thing." She looked down at the grey wolf, "I guess Shadow isn't so bad when you get used to her."

"Let's let our son sleep." Lexa looked in on the boy and closed the door. "You were staring at that mural again, why?"

Clarke shrugged, "I wonder who painted it is all. I mean, this house has been in some part of my family for generations but no one really knows who owned it originally. My aunt used to say it goes back all the way to the original Clarke Griffin but she was senile so that's likely not true."

* * *

Sitting on their bed Lexa looked up at her, "what if it is?"

"She wasn't born in Polis, history states she was on the space station that survived the Original Wars. It would mean this house was actually the Commander's…"

"The correct term used was _Heda_ , from the old Tree Clan language."

Clarke laughed and pushed her wife back gently, "anyways, you would think that if the Commander actually lived in a house it would be so much grander than this three bedroom thing." Clarke lay down beside her wife and looked up at the ceiling. "Besides, I have an opinion about all these history and legends."

"What's that?" Lexa rolled onto her side.

"They should stay in the past." Clarke looked to the side, "I don't think the Commander and Clarke Griffin would want their history dug up and recycled because people can't live in the peace and prosperity they created for them."

Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek, "when we united that was the best day of my life. I knew I chose well and I hope one day history records how much I love you. I know that I'll be searching for you in the next life and the next, one lifetime isn't enough with you Clarke."

"I feel the same way." Clarke leaned her head against Lexa's and nuzzled her with her nose. "One lifetime isn't enough."

* * *

A/N: And this is the end of this amazing story.

Please read and review this chapter (please make all comments either about the story as a whole or this chapter, nothing else).


End file.
